Vampire Hell
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Transcurre la segunda guerra mundial, descubre como el ejercito japones logra salir airoso de esta masacre mundial, teniendo entre sus filas a un ser que es todo menos un ser humano, testifica la masacre y destrucción que puede llegar a alcanzar, ademas de su pasado melancólico y trágico, una historia de guerra, sangre, muerte, amor, melancolía...
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Hell ~**

 _I. El amanecer_

Corría el año 1940, la segunda guerra mundial llevaba un año de curso de destrucción, dónde la vida de muchos inocentes, hombres mujeres y niños había sido arrebatada, la sangre corría por doquier y todo el mundo estaba envuelto en un caos total, Japón era un país que estaba en uno de los bandos que disputaban este enfrentamiento bélico junto a la Alemania Nazi y a la Italia Comunista. Quienes luchaban contra las fuerzas aliadas de los Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia, estas 2 facciones habían tomado territorios en Europa tales como Polonia, Ucrania, Lituania, Yugoslavia en donde las batallas tanto en aire y tierra eran sumamente devastadoras.

Honoka Kousaka emperatriz de Japón había mandado en varios aviones de transporte blindados, fuerzas militares así como un enorme abastecimiento de armas, para ayudar a la Mariscal de campo Alemana de ascendencia Rusa Elichika Ayase que había tomado posesión de Polonia y Ucrania, estaba rumbo al territorio francés, con un efectivo de al menos 50,000 hombres de infantería, 500 tanques de guerra y 250 aviones bombarderos, a la rubia le llamaban la bailarina de la muerte ya que manejaba a sus tropas de forma tan estratégica que parecía que estuvieran danzando ballet de tan letales y certeras que eran. Por otra parte Honoka le había enviado a una de sus fuerzas especiales de combate, una elite de guerreros samurái e infantería llamada: µ's o "Las musas", que eran comandadas por una letal guerrera samurái de nombre Umi Sonoda una chica de cabello lacio azulado quien estaba en el avión de transporte que iba hasta adelante, sentada en el suelo con su armadura, su espada en uno de sus costados cruzada de brazos y piernas, con la mirada cerrada como si estuviera meditando, en ese momento uno de los subordinados se acercó a la parte de atrás de done traían guarniciones dándose cuenta de que algo largo y grande había ahí, una especie de ataúd negro, cerrado completamente que tenía la insignia del imperio Japonés y debajo de esta la sigla "Nico" curioso por saber que había dentro de esa cosa, la tocaría si no fuera porque antes una voz fría pero firme llamo su atención.

Si fuera tu… no lo tocaría, hace al menos 464, lleva dormida y si la despiertas todos aquí moriremos, aun no debe despertar —

Mi señora… ¿Qué es esto? — Por alguna razón desconocida el estar cerca de ese ataúd era escalofriante.

Su nombre es Nico…. Nico Yazawa, la última descendiente de ese linaje que en la época de 1400 creo todo un caos en el este de Europa arrasando con sus enemigos a tan corta edad, cruel y sanguinaria, esa chica... tuvo un final trágico pero digamos que vendió su alma… al demonio para conservarse y cuando su sueño terminase, poder cobrar venganza contra quienes acabaron con su familia, con su amor Nishikino Maki, así que si eres inteligente no hagas nada estúpido —

Pero… como es que la emperatriz tenía algo así en su poder… ¿Acaso no conocía la leyenda? — Diría alarmado

Por supuesto— Abriendo esos ojos color ámbar fijo esa mirada penetrante en su subordinado, manteniendo ese semblante firme y recto, característico en ella. — El sello que tiene el ataúd bloquea los poderes sobrenaturales que pueda llegar a poseer, por lo menos a la mitad o una cuarta parte, siendo letal de todos modos y además no sabemos qué tanta fuerza tenga, que tanto control posea, por lo que es mejor no tentar a la suerte—

El piloto del avión carguero aviso que estaban cerca de la zona de destino, abriéndose la compuerta trasera del avión el aire frio de la madrugada corría hacia el interior levantándose la samurái caminando hacia donde estaba el ataúd para darle una patada y dejarlo caer en caída libre hacia la tierra muerta francesa entre los límites de Francia y Suiza, en lo que ya era un pueblo fantasma arrasado por las fuerzas Nazis, "Lausana". Los demás samuráis comenzaba a caer detrás de ella con paracaídas, a decir verdad ella era la única sin uno, cayendo a una gran velocidad inclino su cuerpo en posición horizontal como un proyectil teledirigido en picada además el ataúd tomaba más y más velocidad llegando a impactar contra la nieve chocando contra unos árboles destrozándolos en el trayecto, la peli azul cayó sobre otro árbol mientras bajaba lentamente de forma habilidosa llegando a tierra firme sin ningún rasguño, perfeccionista era su naturaleza, volteando hacia todos lados mientras su escuadrón bajaba.

Por otro lado iban cayendo los víveres, armas y municiones en cajas gigantes hacia el suelo en paracaídas alejándose los aviones, la peli azul iría empezando a caminar entre la fría noche con la mirada alerta haciendo movimientos con la mano para asegurar la zona, ir por lo víveres para finalmente ir al campamento de los aliados alemanes, 2 hombres se acercaron al ataúd para cargarlo en los hombros, recorriendo el área mirando hacia todos lados, ya que antes de partir a la misión tenían ya el conocimiento de que algunos batallones franco-suizos aún estaban ocultos en los bosques estando preparados para no ser emboscados, llegaron al pueblo devastado, sin un alma, todo era silencio total. Recorrieron los alrededores vigilando que en verdad estuviera completamente desolado ya que al menos a 5 kilómetros al norte se encontraban los vivieres.

Mantengan los ojos abiertos…. —

Umi daba indicaciones a sus subordinados para que aseguraran el perímetro completamente, siguiendo con su camino pero a menos de 2 kilómetros de llegar a su objetivo de arriba de los edificios salieron varios soldados que les apuntaban con SVT-40 deteniéndose en seco desenfundando sus katanas crearon una línea de defensa, mientras esperaban que detonaran sus armas, los soldados enemigos se dieron cuenta de que llevaban una caja extraña y el líder grito desde uno de los edificios para ser escuchado fuerte y claro.

¿Qué llevan ahí? —

Oh no querrán saberlo, créanme no les conviene… — Respondió con sarcasmo la peli azul

¿Qué llevan ahí?... — Repitió con más fuerza aquel comandante. — Si no lo dicen, abriremos fuego, y todos morirán aquí… —

Llevamos mercancía… — Mintió para que no descubrieran el arma secreta que estaba destinada a ser usada por los nazis

Mienten… Lo repetiré una vez más que llevan ahí… —

Umi miro a uno de sus samuráis e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y todos se comenzaron a esparcir por los edificios desapareciendo de la visión de los soldados pero antes de eso, se escuchó la orden: "Fuego" comenzando a detonarse los fusiles de asalto, apareciendo de la nada los guerreros de Umi arriba de algunos edificios para comenzar a atacar a esos soldados, derramando sangre con sus espadas, escuchándose las detonaciones de armas de fuego, había sangre y muerte por doquier, caían soldados y samuráis al suelo dejando ríos de sangre esa tierra árida. Las bajas eran más de los franco-suizos que de los japoneses, de un momento la sangre un soldado caído mancharía la tapa del ataúd en medio del campo de batalla que comenzaba a ser succionada mientras aquel sello brillaba, bajando la temperatura del lugar, el cielo se teñiría de rojo así como la luna, murciélagos de la nada sobrevolarían el área generándose un extraño ambiente que no pasó desapercibido por los combatientes de ambos bandos, fijando su mirada la peli azul en el objeto fúnebre, notaria cómo lentamente la tapa comenzaría a moverse hacia a un lado cayendo al suelo escuchándose un eco siniestro, viéndose unas manos apoyarse en los bordes para levantarse una figura espectral, una "chica pequeña" de tez clara como la luz de la luna, una mirada penetrante carmesí, de cabellos lacios tan negros como la oscuridad que emanaba su ser, oliéndose un hedor putrefacto a sangre y muerte se esparcía, ese ente miraba hacia la nada, sonriendo de pronto de forma siniestra.

Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que ni Umi daba crédito de que estuviera realmente sucediendo ya que esa chica que estaba hace un momento saliendo de su letargo de un poco menos de 500 años se abalanzo hacía los enemigos de ella volviéndose una masa gelatinosa de color carmesí escuchándose gritos, sollozos de auxilio, pánico de verdadero terror, crujidos, detonaciones hacían más eco en esa fría noche mientras la pelinegra devoraba a esos hombres como una bestia cazadora que asesinaba a sus presas para saciar su apetito, tan solo pasaron algunos minutos para que todo volviera a ser silencio total, uno completamente incómodo y aterrador.

Todos los samuráis salieron del trance de esa escena aterradora para presenciar ante sus ojos, cuerpos mutilados, sangre por doquier, una verdadera masacre para mirar frente a ellos a la misma chica hincada en el suelo, carcajeándose burlescamente, sin ningún tipo de pudor, la demencia era palpable en ese rostro que a simple vista era angelical pero sin duda alguna era el demonio encarnado quién tenía su mano en un charco de sangre, manchando su piel tersa y aparentemente suave levantándola hacia su rostro para lamerla con su lengua con un placer sin igual, para cuando se dio cuenta que era observada se levantó y apareció delante de la chica quien quedó paralizada y sin habla alguna, ¿Cómo logro moverse a tal velocidad? ¿Cómo asesino a esos soldados sin siquiera tener un solo rasguño? Parecía una niña pero sus acciones fueron las de un monstruo sanguinario, que había saciado su apetito feroz o quizás solamente había tomado un aperitivo ya que esos orbes carmesí se fijaron en los ámbar fijamente dejándose sentir una gran tensión entre ellas, que se podría cortar con un cuchillo para exclamar con total locura e ironía.

Un buen aperitivo después de dormir tanto tiempo, nada mal… je… Chica necesito algo de ropa, puedes conseguirla o tomar una de esos hombres que casi se orinan del pánico — Volvió a reír mostrando unos colmillos en su mandibular que sobresalían en cada costado, logrando entender que era ella.

Vampiro… — Susurró

Oh, tenemos una chica lista aquí ¿no? Jajaja, mira te lo pondré así, si no me das algo con que vestirme ese lindo rostro y todos tus hombres terminaran como ellos — Señalo con despotismo hacia el lugar de la masacre, intensificándose el carmín de sus ojos.

Recibiendo un poco de ropa Nico se cubrió su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, con unos pantalones, zapatos, una chaqueta, camisa, bufanda y boina blancos. Caminando hacia uno de los soldados caídos se inclinó hacia él, siendo el centro de atención de unos temerosos samuráis que la miraban detenidamente tomando un arma, una ametralladora MG-17, la cual levantó con la diestra dando la vuelta para caminar hacia Umi y los demás pasando de largo yendo en dirección hacia donde los víveres estaban, como si supiera de ante mano a donde se dirigían todos, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que era la única que caminaba, para voltear su mirada hacia ellos, sonriendo con un semblante intimidante, lleno de locura, retorciendo los labios.

Que no piensan venir… ¿No nos espera la mariscal Elichika Acaso? —

Sus palabras fueron motivo suficiente para que todos abrieran los ojos y la boca asombrados, por oírla decir que debían seguir con la misión, como si desde un principio lo hubiera sabido pero todo tenía una razón, una de sus capacidades especiales era el de la telepatía, pudiendo leer la mente de cada uno, para después voltearse y seguir con su camino aun con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni Umi ni los demás aun entendían que demonios estaba pasando, Nico llevaba apenas minutos de haber despertado y ya se sentía parte de la misión, era algo tan desconcertante pero no había tiempo para dudar ni mucho menos para perderlo, guardando su espada comenzó a seguir a Nico en medio de incertidumbre sus soldados le siguieron, sin tener otra opción, prefiriendo alargar su vida y tener una muerte honorable a tener la desgracia de morir a sangre fría a manos de esa pelinegra que era todo menos un humano.

 **Nota del autor: me surgió esta idea hace unas horas y me dije porque no escribirla, jajaja a ver que resulta de esto, informo que desde la próxima semana entre semana actualizare por día cada fic mio, y los fines de semana los dejara en descanso, solo mañana empezare otro que me surgio, jajaja lo se soy alguien con muchas ideas en la cabeza :v nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Hell ~**

 _II. El descubrimiento de una verdad aterradora_

Habían caminado un gran tramo de distancia, hasta que Umi y sus samuráis junto con Nico habían llegado a donde estaban las cajas con víveres y armamento, las cuales unos abrieron, otros hicieron vigilancia para no ser emboscados mientras la pelinegra observaba hacia el horizonte, cruzada de brazos y recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol, dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por cierta peli azul que se acercó lentamente hacia ella con una postura serena para estar a su lado mirando igualmente a ese cielo carmesí y la luna que brillaba del mismo color, pareciéndole extraño que tuvieran ese color pero todo esto se estaba propiciando por el despertar de la primer vampiro en la historia de la humanidad aclarándose la voz tosiendo un poco para charlar mientras desocupaban las cajas los otros.

Nico… perdona que te interrumpa, pero puedes decirme… ¿Qué demonios pasó hace rato? — Seria en sus palabras pero tranquila pediría una explicación.

¿Acaso nunca viste a un hombre asesinado? Vaya… si hubieras vivido en mi época hubieras terminado con severos traumas psicológicos— Sarcásticamente respondió a su cuestionamiento.

No creo que haya sido correcto el acabar sus vidas de forma tan… grotesca… — Desvió la mirada tranquilamente sintiendo un poco de remordimiento y asco en su interior, no lo demostraría porque no entendía la forma de ser de ella y eso que no lleva mucho tiempo despierta.

Hm… Vaya saliste demasiado "Honorable" Pero bueno, aunque tengamos diferentes ideales y perspectivas de la vida, poseemos el mismo objetivo — Así sin más que decir ambas quedaron en silencio total hasta que terminaron de reunir todo lo necesario para ir al encuentro con Elichika.

Tomando un mapa que saco de entre su armadura Umi lo colocó en el suelo para examinar el camino para llegar a la base de la Rusa-Nazi, que estaba a 30 Kilómetros al oeste teniendo que pasar por un camino entre las montañas y rio abajo hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo Cordes-sur-ciel dónde en una pequeña fábrica metalúrgica se escondía la base de Elichika. Prosiguieron a caminar por aquel gran valle saliendo del bosque hasta llegar a las montañas, pasando por el rio que atravesaba esa zona hasta llegar al pueblo destino completamente en ruinas pero en la entrada se veían soldados Nazis vigilando las rejas con alambre de púas mientras que a los costados torres de control con torretas que iluminaban la zona a varios metros hacia adelante caminando con cautela la líder japonesa tomo la delantera para llegar a la entrada y dirigiendo la mirada a los soldados armados con Fusiles de asalto MP44 Sturmgewehr, con mala cara hablo en su idioma natal que para suerte la peli azul conocía perfectamente.

¿Hast du etwas verloren? Dieser Bereich ist so eingeschränkt, bitte Rückzug oder wir werden die offenen Feuer. — El soldado dijo de forma recia y firme, queriendo intimidarla

Wir kommen, um Nahrung und Waffen durch die Kaiserin von Japan Honoka Kousaka, wir sind das Bataillon, dass der Marschall Elichika Verbündeten angefordert, so lasst uns Pass — Respondió sin perder la calma y la tranquilidad.

Algunos soldados alemanes notaron a Nico que para ser una mujer y cargar un arma tan pesada lucia demasiado elegante, hablando entre ellos mirando de vez en cuando a la susodicha mientras que él hablaba con Umi, con un radio se comunicó al centro de comando donde estaba Elichika, preguntando acerca del batallón Japonés que ella había solicitado, recibiendo una respuesta directa de una voz femenina con un tono de voz suave pero muy determinado igualmente fue en alemán, "Lassen Sie sie nur Pass", abriendo las puertas como se le ordenó dejo pasar a los samuráis y a esa extraña chica de mirada carmesí, pasando por algunos edificios abandonados siendo recibidos por otros soldados siendo escoltados hacía el interior de un edificio el cual anteriormente era una iglesia pasando las butacas, el altar donde había una cruz llegando por una puerta que los condujo por un pasadizo secreto que los llevaría directamente a un subterráneo donde estaban varios alemanes trabajando, monitoreando cámaras de seguridad, otros estaba realizando armamento para el combate, mejoras, etc. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a donde estaba aquella rubia alta y de complexión delgada, piernas largas que estaba hablando con otras chicas de espaldas vistiendo un traje militar nazi color verde oscuro, con botas negras, guantes en las manos y el típico sombrero nazi militar de la época, escuchándose por parte del soldado que los escolto dirigirse a su líder.

Heil Elichika! — Alzando su diestra con la mano diestra en señal de saludo, parándose firme, con la mirada hacia el frente

La chica volteó quedando de frente a ellos con las manos detrás de su espalda entrelazadas, mientras que su rostro al verlos sonrió con amplitud, con esa mirada celeste penetrante e intimidante, se podía además ver en sus vestimentas medallas condecoradas en su pecho, además del escudo Nazi en su sombrero, caminando hacia ellos pidiéndole a su soldado que se retirara cosa que así paso pidiendo además que les dejaron solos las demás chicas que posiblemente eran sus generales de confianza, como los demás soldados y científicos que estuvieran trabajando para tener una charla privada, por otro lado Umi ordeno lo mismo a sus soldados quedándose solamente la rubia, la pelinegra y ella en esa habitación para conversar.

Я рад, что императрица держит свое слово Honoka— Con alegría ahora ella hablaría en ruso natal.

Perdone mariscal Elichika, pero no entiendo el ruso — Se excusó Umi, mientras Nico estaba cruzada de brazos absorta de la situación.

Oh… mis disculpas comandante Umi, pero no pude aguantar la emoción de saber que cuento con la colaboración de la emperatriz Honoka, el führer estará agradecido con su apoyo — pasando sus manos hacia adelante juntando sus dedos formando un triángulo con sus manos caminando hacia una mesita con unos vasos con hielo y una botella de vodka la cual sirvió — ¿Gusta un poco? —

No se preocupe estoy bien… — Se volvió a excusar Umi, mientras bebía un poco la rubia

Veo que trae con usted a una compañera… ¿Se puede saber quién es? Porque japonesa no lo creo — Mirando ahora a Nico que estaba con los ojos cerrados en su misma posición, escuchando solamente.

Ella es un obsequio por parte de la emperatriz, sé que usted es una mujer que cree en leyendas y mitos antiguos, mi señora Honoka se tomó la molestia de investigar durante años sobre la existencia de un ser no vivo, que yacía dormido más de 400 años, este ser que tiene ante usted es la reina de los no vivos, la antigua Nico Yazawa, reina de Valaquia apodada " Nico La empaladora" causante de grandes masacres en toda Europa, que hace unas horas se arraso con un batallón Franco-Suizo sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos, en pocas palabras el primer vampiro que existe.

La nombrada antes tales halagos esbozó una sonrisa tétrica de oreja a oreja mientras abría los ojos para dejar ver ese iris carmesí dilatado y penetrante que se cruzaban con los celestes de la rubia que soltó una risa sonora burlesca que resonó como un eco en toda esa habitación mientras se tomaba el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír ganándose una mirada desconcertante de Umi y Nico solamente sonreía con la misma forma siniestra y demente, hasta que finalizo la risa secándose una lagrima que salía de sus ojos para retomar su porte ante ellas acercándose para mirar con más detenimiento a la menor que en simple apariencia nadie dudaría que fuera una niña inocente vistiendo de traje, pero al ver más cerca sus ojos pudo darse cuenta que no era un ser humano como ella o la otra.

Sonriendo extendió su mano en forma de saludo pero la otra solamente se quedó mirando la mano sin responder a su saludo, ganándose otra risilla de Elichika que bajo su mano dirigiéndose a una gran mesa donde había un mapa de toda el mundo siendo seguida por las otras 2.

Bien… cómo deben saber yo soy la mariscal de campo de más confianza del führer, hemos tomado posesión de terrenos en Suiza, Polonia, Ucrania, Yugoslavia, los italianos tomaron, Bélgica, Praga, Checoslovaquia, solamente Portugal, España, Inglaterra, y la Unión Soviética han opuesto fuerte resistencia, los demás países de Europa en su mayoría fueron Arrasados —

Irónico —Exclamo Nico con suma frialdad

¿Disculpe? Inquirió la rubia

Eres de ascendía Rusa, porque estar en contra de tu propio país — Directa al punto con sus palabras.

La única respuesta que puedo darle es que yo nací en Alemania, crecí y he vivido toda mi vida ahí —

Después de eso, Eichika siguió explicando sobre la estrategia de combate que tomaría para arrasar con los países restantes, el único problema era la Unión Soviética que no estando del lado de ninguno de los bandos no permitiría que ningún alemán pisara sus tierras, mientras que Umi escuchaba con atención la estrategia de la rubia analizándola a detalle intercambiando algunas ideas para poder avanzar sobre los flancos, las barricadas y desmantelar los tanques de guerra soviéticos que tenían armas que podían competir con las de ellos, por otro lado Nico aburrida dio un paseo por todo el lugar, mirando un sinfín de armas muy sofisticadas, instrumentos extraños que tocaba pero dejaba en su lugar, llevándola su curiosidad a una puerta que estaba con seguro bloqueada y decía: "Solo personal autorizado", haciendo que su curiosidad creciera mucho más, traspasando, viendo en el interior cosas que le parecían extrañas: Contenedores con agua y criogénicos que tenían ¿Personas en su interior, siendo alimentados por unas mangueras que se extendían por todo el lugar, habían aparatos que estaban toda esa gran habitación haciendo registros de esas personas en todas las cámaras luces, sonidos extraños salían de esos aparatos hasta que llego al final de ese laberinto de mangueras al fondo de la habitación viendo algo… que la hizo abrir los ojos completamente asombrada, comenzando a tomarse la frente sintiendo un poco de dolor.

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

 _Todo era caos, destrucción, fuego y sangre en el castillo de Valaquia, los turcos habían logrado invadir el territorio de la gran pero aun reina joven Nico Yazawa que estaba en el campo de batalla con su armadura de aspecto dragoneó carmesí matando a cuanto turco se le cruzara en su camino, mientras la batalla transcurría por horas y horas, llegando el momento en que solamente estaban en pie los caballeros de la pelinegra alzando sus brazos en señal de victoria, corriendo hacia su castillo para encontrarse con su amada princesa escarlata Maki Nishikino hija de la familia aliada de los Yazawa, la heredera de todo ese reino. Pero al ir al salón principal donde se había escondido por orden de la misma Nico, fue detenida por sus hombres en la puerta temerosos por decirle lo que había ocurrido, una desgracia que la haría estallar en cólera al saberlo._

 _¿Quítense de mi camino? — Exigía Nico intentando pasar pero se lo impedían los guardias que habían tenido la tarea de protegerla a toca costa._

 _Mi señora… no creo que desee ver lo que paso… ahí dentro — Sabían que de un momento a otro estallaría la caja de pandora._

 _Apártense…. — Los aparto con brusquedad, aun siendo pequeña tenía la fuerza de un hombre fornido abriendo las puertas de par en par para ver ante sus ojos algo que la quebró, una escena que le partió el corazón. — Maki… no… no... Maki… Maki!_

 _Se repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amada princesa, quien yacía tirada en el suelo aun con su hermoso vestido de seda rojiza con bordes blancos, su corona tirada a poca distancia de ella, con una herida en el centro del pecho, una flecha que había dado en su corazón. Las piernas ya no respondieron delante de su amada fallecida quién tomaría en brazos acurrucándola en su pecho, rompiendo en llanto junto a un grito completamente desgarrador, pasando su mirada a su soldados que estaban aterrados, temiendo que su ira fue lanzada hacia ellos, aterrados por el atroz castigo que les llegaría por fallar en su única misión, protegerla_

 _Como sucedió…. —_

 _Mi señora… —_

 _Como sucedió! Dime cómo demonios paso esto! — Con un corazón destrozado Nico casi podía asesinarlos con la mirada._

 _Un batallón de soldados se había infiltrado al castillo, y en un intento de defender a la princesa antes de que las puertas del salón se cerraran una flecha logro entrar dando en su corazón logrando darle una muerte rápida a la princesa. Esa fue la explicación que recibió Nico que llena de impotencia arremetió con la espada contra sus propios hombres asesinándolos sin piedad alguna, mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno la pérdida de su amor._

 _~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~_

En esas imágenes, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su reina que encontraría la forma de que recobraría la vida, vendiendo su alma a un ser de oscuridad, condenándose a vivir en las sombras de la noche, de arrancar la vitalidad de todo ser vivo que se acercase, incluso antes de sellar el pacto mordió el cuerpo muerto de su amada en el cuello bebiendo su propia sangre pero lo inexplicable era lo que daba sustento a esos "especímenes" si se les podía llamar así, era una figura espectral sin forma solamente cubierta de vendas viéndose unos mechones saliendo de la parte de la cabeza, eran rojizos o al menos eso color distinguía sintiendo una opresión en su pecho como si reconociera lo que estaba viendo, escuchando una voz detrás de ella.

¿Königin Nico que hace aquí? Esta zona está prohibida. — Mirándole la mariscal de espaldas con las manos nuevamente detrás de su espalda

Quien… es… — Una voz entrecortada salía de los labios de ella, temiendo que lo que sospechaba fuera verdad, que ese dolor en su pecho fuera de algo, es decir alguien que es importante para ella, aun después de tanto tiempo.

Vermissen Maki Nishikino por supuesto… aun después de siglos de antigüedad, su cuerpo ha sido útil para la realización de nuestro más reciente proyecto, que quería enseñarle a su debido tiempo, uno en su honor —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: chan… chan.. chan… se los dejo en suspenso jajaja, esperen el próximo capítulo este jueves, no demorando n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Hell ~**

 _III. Maki: la princesa escarlata_

Las palabras de la rubia, resonaban en ese acento alemán suyo, eran como cuchillo clavándose en un corazón muerto durante más de 400 años, pero que aguardaban un sentimiento que jamás podría ser destruido, el único sentimiento que aun en Nico existía, el amor tan grande que tenía por su pelirroja, por su primer y único amor. Siendo indescriptible la sensación de cólera que carcomía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, poco a poco frunciendo el ceño con una clara muestra de enojo en su mandíbula dejando ver sus colmillos de vampiro cerro ambos puños con fuerza mientras en la mano que sostenía su ametralladora MG-17 en un arrebato levanto el brazo volteando en un giro de 360° apuntando con destreza hacia los contenedores donde estaban los especímenes alimentados de la esencia de Maki jalo el gatillo con fuerza para detonar varias balas cayendo los casquillos al suelo como canicas destruyendo todos y cada uno de esos contenedores, riéndose de forma enfermiza, fuera de sí.

Pero que hace! Mis experimentos! — Elichika reaccionaba de una forma sumamente desconcertante tratando de detener a Nico que estaba volando en pedazos toda esa zona cayendo cristales, líquidos y cuerpos muertos.

Esas aberraciones no deben existir, es un insulto a lo que soy… — paso a apuntar a la rubia quien estaba frente a la pelinegra acercándose lentamente mientras alzaba los brazos.

Por favor… escúcheme majestad… Si ella está aquí es porque estábamos buscando la forma de revivirla… le digo la verdad. —

No iba a escuchar razones, nada era lo suficientemente convincente para hacerle ver o entender lo contrario a las conclusiones que llego, estando a punto de apretar el gatillo para llenarla de huecos las generales de batalla habían apareció rodeando a Elichika en una especie de escudo humano protegiéndola, Rin Hoshizora primer teniente líder de las fuerzas de infantería y asalto, una chica de cabellos cortos color naranja portando una oz en la diestra y ojos felinos. Nozomi Toujo primer oficial de combate naval, una chica de cabellos largos de color purpura, de ojos color esmeralda, bien trajeada portando un mosquete francés en la zurda. La capitana de infantería Tsubasa Kira con un atuendo militar de un capitán alemán varonil de cabellos que sobresalen de su gorro, color castaños y mirada penetrante color esmeralda como los de Nozomi. Finalmente estaba la doctora Hanayo Koizumi quien curaba a los heridos pero además estaba a cargo de las investigaciones para el "proyecto especial" que estaban desarrollando y que Nico destruyo en un santiamén, su cabello era castaño y su mirar lila portando ropas de un típico científico, bata blanca, unos lentes sobre sus ojos y ropas grises.

Königin Nico, cálmese le aseguramos que su amada está en buenas manos… — La doctora se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras posaba sus manos en el puente que separaba sus lentes. — Mi investigación ha sido destinada para una sola meta, crear vampiros prototipos, la fuerza especial WereWolf, una elite de seres no vivos que llevaran a cabo las metas del führer—

Haber… déjenme ver si entiendo… — Se tomaba el mentón la chica menor, mientras caminaba de un lado con aparente semblante pensativo. — Van a usar a mi princesa, para revivirla y poder crear sus monstruos no es así… —

En efecto… — Respondió Hanayo cruzando los brazos detrás de ella entrelazándolos.

¿Entonces para que me quieren aquí? — Replicó con indiferencia.

Usted liderara a esta nueva elite… — Dijo con toda la confianza de obtener su aprobación.

Nico sentía un profundo asco de saber que estaban creando sintéticamente seres como ella, consideraba a esas atrocidades seres impuros ya que ella no los creo, el hecho de que usaran a su amada para ello lo hacía más denigrante en su perspectiva lentamente con su mano hizo brillar y aparecer en la palma de la mano el sello del ataúd donde dormía, exclamando unas palabras en un idioma desconocido _"Cromwell"_ esparciendo una masa gelatinosa que salía de su cuerpo mientras todo se cubría en una gran oscuridad, todas las presentes miraron el impresionante poder que tenía la reina de Valaquia, por otro lado Umi esperando a que volvieran la mariscal y Nico sintió algo extraño en el ambiente. Sintiendo una enorme curiosidad se acercó a donde estaba la puerta hacia la zona donde estaban ambas al abrirla vio algo que en su vida había presenciado.

Muchos ojos carmesí estaban en toda la habitación mirando hacia las nazis mientras la pelinegra estaba riendo de forma maniática y enfermiza, estaba a punto de atacar ya que varias extremidades de masa sanguinolenta salían en dirección hacia ellos como garras a punto de atacar a sus presas pero la rapidez de la samurái fue sorprendente parándose frente a ella para bloquear los ataques con la espada con un gesto poco amigable hacía ella.

Sonoda, no intervengas en esto! No voy a dejar que usen a mi mujer para sus atrocidades, ni mucho menos voy a colaborar con ellos! Aléjate o te partiré en 2! —

Detente Nico! De que hablas… —

Jejejeje…. Al parecer a la große Königin Nico no le gustó la idea de que usáramos a su misma especie para nuestras metas, es una pena… pero bueno creo que aún tenemos la colaboración de la emperatriz Kousaka ¿no? — La doctora sonrió de forma cínica apoyando su mano en su mentón.

Pero que…. — Umi vio a su alrededor, cuerpos muertos, conectados a aparatos, veía cuerpos de alemanes, franceses, ingleses, incluso de japoneses entre la pila de cuerpos que usaban para su proyecto. — Mariscal Elichika… que demonios significa esto.., — Al darse cuenta de las atrocidades que estaban llevando a cabo, entendió las palabras de Nico.

Únicamente una risa burlona se hizo presente en su semblante de la nombrada, acercándose para encarar a la samurái de manera despreocupada para lentamente abrir los brazos hacia los costados alardeando de forma victoriosa lo que estaban preparando desde hace tiempo pero que en un suspiro su compañera destruyo en un instante.

Estamos creando el futuro… Comandante Sonoda… un futuro en donde la humanidad sea aniquilada…. No solamente nuestros enemigos, si no todo el mundo… crearemos una nueva utopía…. —

Escuchándose una sonora carcajada por parte de Elichika, las demás subordinadas comenzaron a sonreír de forma burlesca mientras que la dracul Nico estaba completamente furiosa así que se lanzó nuevamente al ataque dejando salir de su cuerpo una masa negra que se movía por el suelo en dirección a la rubia pero antes de que unos tentáculos salieran para perforar el cuerpo de su presa la capitana Tsubasa se interpuso en el camino mientras tomaba aquellas extremidades con una sola mano destruyéndolas logrando enfadar más a Nico apuntando su arma hacia ella disparo una descarga nuevamente pero corriendo como un lobo hacia ella llego hasta su posición mientras esquivaba las balas, estando a punto de golpearla con el puño cerrado pero se detuvo al oír una orden directa de su superior.

Es suficiente… Capitana Tsubasa… Sonoda, debo pedirle que se retire usted y su compañera — Decía tajante Elichika cruzándose sus miradas celeste y ámbar, pero la samurái no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

Se da cuenta que esas palabras pueden ser tomadas como traición… — Guardo su espada lentamente encarando a la rusa-alemana fijamente sin titubear, sin sentirse en ningún momento intimidada.

Sonoda… tómelo como quiera, no importa si debe terminar esta alianza, perfecto pero si le advierto una cosa, si se interpone en nuestro camino usted, la emperatriz y su nueva arma, arrasaremos con ustedes. —

Le iba a responder a esas palabras pero, fue interrumpida por el ruido de una explosión y un pequeño temblor que hizo que las luces de la habitación parpadearan hasta apagarse escuchándose una alarma, rápidamente todas comenzaron a salir viendo como todo se derrumbaba, había fuego y escombros por doquier saliendo hacia las afueras de la iglesia en medio de un caos, soldados nazis y samuráis desalojaban la zona que había sido boicoteada, porque las explosiones eran producto de detonaciones de bombas improvisadas en diferentes puntos específicos la razón de esto era que el ejército ingles había mandado a una espía a infiltrarse en filas enemigas, misma que haría acto de presencia en forma fortuita acercándose a Umi y sus hombres, señalándose una vía de escape, siguiéndola dejando que esa base se callera y terminara en medio de llamas, esta chica tenía el cabello largo y grisáceo además de unos bellos ojos del mismo tono de Umi quizás más claros vestida como un soldado ahora enemigo lo cual la desconcertó por completo.

Por otro lado Elichika junto a sus leales guerreras huían en 2 Jeeps, con Maki en un pequeño contenedor criogénico, golpeando el tablero de este la rubia molesta por lo que había sucedido, tratando de encontrar una explicación a esto, esa zona era segura era imposible que fuera asediada por sus enemigos, recorriendo un largo camino hacia las montañas donde tenía una base de "repuesto" por decirlo así llegando a instalar lo poco que había tomado pero lo más esencial para sus planes, algunos tubos de ensayo con el ADN vampírico que estaban formando para nuevos prototipos denominados "ghouls" que eran la primera fase del proyecto, simple sujetos muertos de prueba a quienes les implantarían el ADN para ver qué resultados obtenían para después pasar con seres vivientes, haciéndolos vampiros.

Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, en ese proyecto tenían una segunda opción, si Nico se negaba a liderar a los werewolf, su segunda opción era Maki pero no sabían a ciencia cierta si podrían convencerla de hacerlo. Debian despertarla primero, por lo cual Hanayo con sus científicos llevaron el contenedor donde iba la pelirroja hacia una especie de quirófano pero donde tenían diferentes tipos de artefactos desarrollados y capacitados para levantar a un muerto. A esto le llamaron "La operación Lázaro", comenzando a ordenar todo mientras su líder observaba detrás de un cristal el quirófano y para cuando tenían todo listo empezaron con la resucitación.

Señores… esto que vamos a hacer es peligroso así que por favor, no cometan ningún error, si algo le sucede a este espécimen, nuestras cabezas están en riesgo… ¿Esta claro?

Si doctora… — Dijeron todos al unísono.

Empezaron por quitar las vendas del cuerpo de Maki el cual estaba un poco deforme, comenzando a ponerlo en una posición horizontal extendida en una camilla, sus cabellos habían perdido color, su piel estaba putrefacta pero aún no entraba en un proceso de descomposición completo, conectándola a ciertos aparatos que registración el nivel de regeneración del cuerpo a cierto punto del proceso mientras que fueron drenando ciertas sustancias que habían logrado obtener con una serie de experimentos anteriores drenándolas en todo su cuerpo tanto a nivel celular como sanguíneo, checando que aún no había ningún tipo de cambio decidieron aumentar la dosis de aquellas sustancias en su cuerpo, de pronto el algunos dedos de la mano izquierda se movieron empezando a emitir sonidos los artefactos. Poco a poco la piel muerta se convertía en piel regenerada, de tez clara, el cuero cabelludo recobraba el vivo color escarlata que hace siglos atrás poseía dejando al paso de los minutos su cuerpo regenerado pero no despertaba.

El cuerpo ha recuperado su color, el cabello ha recobrado su matiz escarlata, sus facciones han recobrado esa suavidad y belleza perdida durante más de 400 años, pero no despierta… —

¿Aumentamos la dosis doctora?… — Pregunto uno de sus ayudantes.

Esperen… —

Lentamente el ceño comenzaba a fruncirse en Maki que poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, moviendo sus dedos en ambas manos, el despertar de ese sueño profundo sería algo que produciría un shock que la llevo asentarse de golpe en la camilla arqueando su espalda soltando un grito desorbitante que llego a cuartear los cristales del quirófano, reaccionando de forma totalmente violenta, moviendo sus brazos de forma involuntaria volteo su mirada a Hanayo posando esos intimidantes ojos rasgados violetas que manifestaban demasiadas cosas: Ira, tristeza, dolor, vacío, hambre de sangre, tomándolo del cuello jalando quitándose todos los cabellos que estaban conectados en su cuerpo levantándose de la camilla apretando su cuello con brusquedad aventándola contra una pared dejando que cayera, viendo hacia los demás científicos, exclamo con una atroz ansiedad de sangre.

Estoy hambrienta…. —

Relamiéndose los labios dejando ver sus colmillos se abalanzo como una bestia salvaje hacia los demás, tirándolos al suelo mordiendo sus cuellos mientras les arrancaba la carne y bebía su sangre, el control de su fuerza era nulo así que el que intentara forcejear solamente hacía que ella le arrancara los brazos para beber su sangre. Dejando charcos de sangre por doquier una aturdida doctora Koizumi se levantaba asombrada por la brutalidad, la atrocidad que con la que Maki sacio su apetito voraz, intentando acercarse hacia ella pero ¿Para qué lo hizo? Una Maki bañada en sangre volteaba hacia ella levantándose lentamente hacia ella para caminar con la intensión de hacerla otra de sus víctimas, ya estaba a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera porque cierta rubia hablo por un intercomunicador para dirigírsele.

Vermissen Maki Nishikino, por favor deténganse… — Hizo el intento por calmarla y que no asesinara a su doctora.

Dame una razón para hacerlo…. — Volteando hacia donde estaba aquella chica vestida con ese atuendo militar que le parecía extraño.

Llevas mucho tiempo dormida… además, no creo que quieras matar a quienes saben de tu amada Draculia Nico Yazawa… o acaso no tienes interés en encontrarte con tu amor de nuevo… — Sabía perfectamente que con eso la tendría en sus manos.

Nico… Mí amada Nico… Mi reina… — Caería nuevamente en el suelo, derramando lágrimas en sus ojos, tomándose el rostro lentamente aprovechando que había bajado la guardia entraron varios de sus soldados para tomarla cubriéndola con la manta tomándola de sus brazos.

Habiendo logrado revivirla, dejando que saciara su apetito, le dieron ropa a su nueva "carta de triunfo" le explicaron sobre cómo fue que le encontraron, le explicaron que año era, el siglo, además de darle un breve resumen de los acontecimientos sucedidos en ese momento, obviamente Maki no entendía nada de lo que le estaba explicando Elichika, su mente y sus pensamientos estaban en cierta pelinegra que le había dicho que estaba despierta, que era una como ella, incluso le hicieron creer que era su enemiga ya que no estaba dispuesta a colaborar con ellos , además de que no le importaba el hecho de que la fueran a revivir que no iba a ser parte de eso, prácticamente le dieron a entender que no le interesaba, algo que le hizo rabiar completamente fue que había sacado una pequeña fotografía en la cual Umi tomaba de la mano a Nico en medio de la huida en la base anterior, teniendo como resultado una punzada en su pecho, manifestando obvios celos y cólera.

¿Quién es esa perra, que tomaba de la mano a mi reina? La voy a descuartizar... le arrancare miembro por miembro, le extirpare las vísceras… nadie… repito nadie se mete con lo que es "MIO"… — Decía con completa determinación cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Umi Sonoda…. Comandante de las fuerzas samurái de Honoka Kousaka Emperatriz de Japón, quienes le lavaron el cerebro tu reina para estar en nuestra contra — Sin ningún tipo de cuidado o pudor lo dijo la mariscal Elichika quien observaba a la pelirroja cerrar los puños con fuerza, vestida con un atuendo militar nazi especialmente para ella, unas botas negras, medias largas hasta los muslos, un short corto, una chaqueta con hombreras, una blusa blanca con corbata con guantes blancos en las mano, finalizando con un sombrero nazi.

Umi Sonoda…. Esa maldita… será mía… bien si quieren que traiga a Nico conmigo, lo hare pero si descubro que es una trampa, créanmelo… ni yo ni mi amada empaladora nos detendremos hasta que la última gota de sangre haya sido extraída de sus miserables cuerpos, puedo escuchar sus corazones latir… lento… lento… acelerado… muy acelerado.. — Se dio media vuelta para salir de la base a paso lento pero iba a ser detenida por la primer oficial Nozomi se le acercaba con su mosquete sobre su hombro, sonriendo de forma amistosa.

Bienvenida a nuestro grupo "das Dritte Reich", mi nombre es Nozomi Toujo un placer — Extendió su mano en señal de un saludo cordial pero simplemente se ganó una mirada asesina de Maki que salió del lugar lentamente para desaparecer en medio de la nada, solamente sonreía la peli purpura mostrando unos colmillos en la comisura de sus labios.

Nozomi… ira ella sola… nya — Pregunto la peli naranja mientras veían la luna y el cielo estrella, dándose cuenta de que varios murciélagos sobrevolaban el área, pensando que era ella en su forma murciélago.

Asi parece Rin… — Fue lo único que dijo la primer oficial mientras regresaba al interior de esa base, sin dejar de sonreír cerrando sus orbes esmeraldas siendo seguida por Rin.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, en el siguiente revelare más detalles del papel que desempeñara Kotori en esta historia, así como el reencuentro MakiNico, si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo quieren que sea déjenla en los review, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Hell ~**

 _IV. Reencuentro, las damas de la muerte Maki y Nico_

La noche transcurría tranquilamente, Nico y Umi guiadas por una chica extraña de cabellos grisáceos las llevaba a un rumbo desconocido en medio del bosque pasando la frontera franco – suiza llegando a un puerto aeronáutico en "Saint-Jean-d´Aulps" donde un avión les esperaba a punto de tomar vuelo ya que los motores estaban encendidos, tanto la peli azul como la pelinegra estaba confundidas ya que no entendían quién demonios era aquella chica, cuáles eran sus intenciones, ni mucho menos a donde las llevaba, subieron las 3 al interior de ese vehículo aéreo sentándose en unas casas que habían dentro, mirando ambas a la peli gris que sonreía lentamente y muy amistosa ante esa atención que le daban con miradas fijas y penetrantes. Quitándose ese uniforme pudo darse cuenta que Umi miraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo esbelto, bien formado y de tez morena mientras ella quedaba en simple ropa íntima para después colocarse, un traje militar con la insignia del Reino Británico entendiendo en ese momento de quien se trataba, mientras tanto el avión despegaba con rumbo a la isla británica.

Ya deja de mirarla así… pareciera que la vas a devorar con la mirada. — Dijo con burla la pelinegra que reía de forma burlesca ante la reacción de la samurái.

N..o.. es… cier.. to… — Estaba roja de la vergüenza así que evito mirar esos lindos ojos de color miel que eran tan sutiles y hermosos… espera ¿Hermosos?

Descuiden, se han de preguntar porque las "rapte" — Haciendo énfasis en dicha palabra.

Las chicas se quedaron expectantes ante la explicación a eso, una cruzada de brazos con una mirada carmesí penetrante que fácil podría matar de tan punzante que era, en cambio la otra estaba pensativa tratando de analizar porque el enemigo tomaría a 2 efectivos del ejército contrario, era todo tan confuso que no daban con alguna explicación posible, hasta que la pelinegra decidió leer la mente de aquella chica para encontrar algunas respuestas a unas interrogantes que ella tenía. Hablando de una forma tan natural que de cierta manera causaría desconcierto en aquella espía británica llegando a asombrarse por cómo se expresaría la dracul Nico.

Porque el ejército británico tiene un interés en nosotras ¿Kotori… Kotori Minami? —

Eh… como sabes mi nombre… — Por un momento se asustó por ser descubierta tan rápido.

Kotori…. — Dijo Umi en un susurro.

Aclarándose la voz, la británica cruzo los brazos y piernas, dejando ver sus largas piernas mientras Umi embobada bajo la mirada sin darse cuenta, ganándose un zape de Nico que la haría reaccionar volteando a verla con molestia notoria ya que frunció el ceño en ese momento.

Romeo… luego te la comes.. déjala terminar… — Sarcástica hablo Nico, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Umi.

Bueno como iba diciendo… la razón por la cual les "rapte" es porque mi superior el primer ministro Sir Winston Churchill me solicito espiar de la forma más cautelosa todos los movimientos de Elichika, informándole sobre todo lo que hacía, sus experimentos, sus sujetos de prueba, incluso los resultados que obtenía, decidiendo formar en coalición con la iglesia católica una división especial llamada A – Rise, que se encargara de exterminar a todas esas aberraciones que, Elichika y sus subordinadas desean crear, pero primero deberán conocer a quienes serán parte del equipo —

Ah sí que A – Rise ¿eh? Mmm si es para exterminar a esas cosas y de paso masacrar ese rostro demoniaco disfrazado de ángel de Elichika, cuenten con migo… — Tomaba su AK -47 en la diestra la cual apunta hacia la nada sonriendo de forma maquiavélica Nico.

Yo debo regresar a Akihabara… para avisar a la emperatriz Honoka, sobre la traición de Elichika— Decía una decepcionada peli azul que miraba hacia el suelo frustrada, cerrando los puños con fuerza, cosa que no podía tolerar era la deslealtad en las personas. — La doctora Koizumi pagara por lo que hizo con esa gente inocente.

El silencio abundo en el ambiente, Kotori podía darse cuenta de que Umi era una chica noble y leal, podía entender el sentimiento de ver a gente inocente ser masacrada por gente tirana como los nazis, incluso recordó como hace un año aproximadamente, perdió a su familia en un bombardeo en la ciudad de Paris en "Les Champs-Élysées _",_ una memoria triste que la llevo a tomar la decisión de unirse a las fuerzas británicas para destruir a aquellos que destruyeron sus sueños de ser una gran diseñadora de modas de la época en la ciudad Parisina, además de arrebatarle a sus seres queridos en tan solo un parpadeo, esto provocó que ella frunciera el ceño bajando la mirada cerrando los ojos siendo inevitable que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos hacia sus nudillos, sollozando de mera tristeza al extrañar a sus padres que tanto la amaban y era su mayor orgullo.

 _~ FLASH BACK ~_

 _Corría el año 1939, un año antes de que todo se volviera un caos cuando apenas los alemanes comenzaban a hacer sus planes de destrucción, pero ya estaban movilizándose en distintas partes de Europa haciendo ataques de bombardeo a diferentes ciudades de ese continente creando un estado de alarma ante la creciente ola de destrucción que estaba creándose, pero en la ciudad de Paris todo estaba tranquilo pero la alerta era latente siendo cuestión de tiempo para que esa hermosa ciudad fuera azotada por la movilización del Hitler y su ejército, desgraciadamente ese momento llegaría ese día, mientras una familia caminaba por los bellos jardines de los elíseos, mirando las rosas y un sin fin de flores hermosas que adornaban de belleza ese lugar._

 _La familia Minami, que tan solo tenía una hija Kotori Minami, quien estudiaba una carrera en modelaje, tenía un futuro prometedor en ese ámbito pero todo cambiaria en tan solo minutos._

 _Hija… tus vestidos cada día son más hermosos, te has superado a ti misma — Una mujer adulta de al menos unos 38 años de edad del mismo color de cabello y ojos que Kotori observaba un libro con los diferentes modelos de ella, sonriente y con satisfacción._

 _Jejeje madre… gracias.. pero se que me falta mucho por aprender… — Se ruborizaba completamente ella por las palabras de su madre._

 _Princesa… tus capacidades en el ámbito de la moda, son excelentes, no me extraña que tengas becas por universidades aquí en Paris, en Londres, en Roma, incluso en Madrid… deberás escoger alguna para poder tener un impulso en tu futura carrera — Su padre un hombre alto, castaño y de ojos color azul claro sonreía acariciando posando su mano con calidez la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija._

 _Todo era felicidad en ese momento, hasta que unas alarmas sonaron en el entorno viéndose en los aires aviones nazis que sobrevolaban la ciudad, abriéndose unas compuertas inferiores dejando caer bombas hacia el suelo que explotaban al contacto con tierra firme, creando caos, destrucción, fuego, gente corriendo por sus vidas, sangre y muerte. Los 3 intentaron esconderse en un pequeño edificio para evitar que las bombas los mataran, pero entre tanto caos y desorden una explosión cercana creo una onda expansiva que destruyó el edificio dejando solamente la base derrumbándose todo encima de ello, dejándolos sepultados bajo tierra en oscuridad total, asustándose Kotori ante ese hecho podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, explosiones, la destrucción que ocurría en esa ciudad, para cuando se dio cuenta al intentar hablarle a sus padre, ninguno reaccionaba, al tocar el hombro de su madre e voltearla hacia ella vio que su frente emanaba sangre, no encontraba su pulso, su padre estaba en la misma condición, murieron los 2 en pos de protegerla devastándosele el corazón, llorando amargamente volviéndose todo negro._

 _~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~_

Hey Kotori… estas bien… — Una mano se movía en frente de ella intentando que volviera en sí.

Si… sí.. perdonen me distraje un poco — Nico la observaba fijo como si quisiera entrar a indagar en su mente pero estaba tan determinada en acabar con cierta rubia y sus planes que lo dejo pasar.

Ya habían pasado al menos unas 2 horas desde que salieron de la frontera, estando a poco menos de 30 Kilómetros de llegar a tierras británicas, cuando se siento que el motor del ala izquierda de estaba forzando a andar ya que el avión temblaba en el aire cómo si en cualquier momento se fuera a desplumar, asomándose por la ventana Umi y Kotori pero Nico se sobresaltó a sobremanera sintiendo una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiera paralizado completamente manifestando una expresión de asombro y duda, porque la razón de eso no era algo, si no alguien que había boicoteado el motor, una princesa escarlata furiosa que estaba haciendo pedazos el motor con una garra carmesí que había creado con su diestra de una masa sanguinolenta, seguido de una explosión que hizo que el avión perdiera el equilibrio yendo en picada escuchándose la voz de la pelirroja completamente tétrica llamando a su amor.

Nico….. —

Maki… Maki… Imposible…. Pero si yo la vi que estaba en estado de momificación — En un estrepitoso sonido la puerta corrediza del avión salió volando por los aires viéndose finalmente cara a cara aquellas amantes que durante medio siglo no se habían abrazado, no se habían demostrado amor, la pelinegra era un mar de emociones pero su amada pelirroja estaba completamente iracunda pasando su mirada violeta hacia la peli azul creando una extremidad viscosa que salió de su espalda tomándola del cuello comenzando a estrangularla.

Perra… eres una zorra! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi mujer, a mi Nico?! Voy a hacerte pedazos… voy a destripar tus intestinos y voy a romperte en pedazos puta! — El chasquido de sus dientes y cada palabra que salía de ella era como una daga venenosa, jalándola hacia ella viéndola como sufría se retorcía de dolor.

Esp… era.. no… es… lo que parece…. Suéltame… —

Forcejeando por su vida Umi tomaba con ambas manos parte de esa extremidad para hacer que la soltara pero mientras más lo intentaba más le infringía dolor, ella no era rival para un ser sobrenatural como ella, ni mucho menos para sus celos, La peli gris, desenfundo una Webley Mk VI. Un revolver que tenía 6 tiros apuntando hacia Maki soltando disparos hacia ella, impactando unas balas en su cuerpo y otra paso simplemente rozando su mejilla, pero eso sería el peor error de su vida porque la ira de la princesa aumentaría de golpe lanzando apareciendo frente a ella sin soltar a Umi del cuello para encararla fijamente, con esos orbes rasgados que dejaban ver un intenso odio y repulsión por ellas, incluso olvido que su amada estaba ahí también transformando su brazo libre en una especie de bestia infernal de 3 cabezas que se abalanzaban sobre Kotori moviendo su cabeza por instinto aterrada por tal atroces ataques intentando protegerse mientras seguía disparando.

Nadie lastima mi bello rostro, has escuchado… nadie! Voy a disfrutar triturándolas a las 2, y bebiendo su sangre jajaja, me hare un festin —

Abría la boca mostrando sus colmillos atrayendo a Umi, teniendo la intención de morderla en la yugular para degustar de aquel liquido carmesí que fluía por sus venas, estando a pocos centímetros de tocar su piel, Kotori disparaba para salvarla pero no llego a concretarse la mordida ya que se estrelló el avión en tierra, en las cercanías de Norwich al suroeste de territorio Ingles, destrozándose el avión muriendo el piloto en el suceso, estaba en llamas todo el interior, Nico tomo a Umi del brazo sacándola y a Kotori la cargo en un hombro para cargarla saliendo del interior dejándolas en el suelo inconscientes.

Maki simplemente no lo podía creer, las había salvado a ellas 2 en vez de ayudarla a descuartizarlas, creía que las palabras de Elichika eran completamente ciertas y la habían puesto en su contra. Saliendo de entre los escombros y fuego arrastraba los pies mirando hacia el suelo, algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo se regeneraban poco a poco sanándola, ella no podía entenderlo, había soñado por tanto tiempo encontrarse con ella nuevamente como se lo habían prometido tiempo atrás, que su amor duraría hasta la eternidad, sus iris violetas se cristalizaron producto de salientes lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo de rodillas impotente y sin captar la idea de que su Reina, su amada Draculia Yazawa ya no le amaba.

Nico… Porque… porque ya no me amas! — Sacando toda su frustración su cuerpo emanaba una densa oscuridad sin control alguno que caromomia todo a su alrededor, manchando el suelo con esa densa masa negra que salía de ella, igual como su pelinegra lo hizo anteriormente. — ¿Qué tiene esa zorra que yo no?! Dime ¿Ella es mejor que yo, dímelo?! — Exigia respuestas.

Lloraba sin control alguno Maki que de un momento a otro, sintió como su cuerpo fue acuñado por los brazos de la menor, que le tomaba con fuerza haciéndole reaccionar abriendo ampliamente los ojos, estupefacta por su tacto, esas caricias que por mucho tiempo faltaban que aunque estuvieran muertas las 2, para ella podía sentir el calor y calidez de ese gesto, solo ella podía escuchar o al menos imaginar un corazón latiente dentro de ambas, un corazón que necesitaba la una a la otra, su amor, su compañía, todo… absolutamente todo. La pelinegra se acurruco en su pecho mientras una oscuridad las rodeaba, volviéndose una subiendo sus ojos carmesí para mirar esos dulces violetas contrarios encontrándose la mayor a Nico llorando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro pasando su mano a su pecho acariciándole con calidez, ruborizando a la pelirroja que iba a decir algo. Pero al momento de hacerlo sintió que jalo algo de su cuello, y era la insignia nazi que la había arrancado de su ropa consumiéndola en un instinto lleno de odio cerrando los puños con fuerza para después finalizar el momento con un beso apasionado, tomando sus mejillas, sorprendiendo a su amada que rodeo sus manos por su cuello transmitiendo tantas cosas que en habían ocultado por mucho tiempo, esa pasión, esa locura estaba consumiéndolas intensificando el beso hasta que les falto aire separando ambos rostros mirándose fijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Acariciando su mejilla con la zurda y diestra respectivamente cada una, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Nico tomo la palabra segura de lo que iba a decir.

Mi princesa… Mi Maki, tu eres única, solo tu existe en este muerto corazón, tu eres parte de mí y de mi oscuro ser, desde que mi alma fue consumida en la oscuridad, siempre espero por tu regreso. —

Nico… yo… perdón… ardí en celos… y perdí la compostura… pensé que la mariscal Elichika… tenía razón — Eso simplemente basto para que Nico cerrara los puños de golpe.

Esa maldita… pagara por haberte puesto en mi contra.. voy a empalarla, dejare que sus vísceras se derramen por el suelo, hare que muera de la forma más atroz y lenta posible.

No has cambiado… mi reina… —

Ambas sonrieron tomándose las manos lentamente para juntar sus frente cerrando sus ojos, felices por estar juntas nuevamente, sin darse cuenta que eran observadas por una mujer de cabellos marrones, que vestía con un uniforme militar con un cigarrillo en la boca sacándole humo al extremo prendido, yacía con las manos detrás de su espalda entrelazadas, mirando desde la colina al norte aquella escena, todo ese destrozo, además de notar a las 2 restantes inconscientes bajo un árbol sentadas. Pasando su mirada hacia el cielo lentamente para mover un brazo hacia adelante tomando el cigarrillo en su boca para quitarlo liberando un hilo de humo de sus labios, inexpresiva ante lo que acontecía exclamo de forma sutil y calmada.

Mmm, ¿Serán especímenes de esa mujer Elichika?, me pregunto qué harán aquí o serán ellas de quien me hablo el primer ministro Churchill. —

Sir Anju Yukki… ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? Las capturamos… además la espía Kotori está ahí inconsciente… ¿Cuál es la orden? —

Ella fue la encargada de traérnosla, así que dejemos que ella misma las traiga al parlamento, además la reina Erena… quiere también conocerlas.

Después de eso, quedo en completo silencio el entorno para esa mujer dar vuelta para entrar a un automóvil de lujo de la época alejándose de ahí, con una dirección desconocida hasta ahora.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Espero que les haya parecido de su agrado este capítulo, y espero sus opiniones en los reviews, sugerencias, quejas son recibidas, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Hell ~**

 _V. Anju y Erena, la corte Inglesa_

¿Cariño… que sucedió con ellas? — La princesa escarlata señalo hacia 2 inconscientes Umi y Kotori que estaban levemente heridas pero al menos seguían con vida.

Estarán bien no te preocupes…. — Ambas vampiresas, se observaban aun sin soltarse del abrazo, querían estar así por un buen rato más, mirándose y acariciándose con calidez, sin importar que hayan causado destrozos en esa zona.

Por mero instinto y lujuria la pelirroja se abalanzo hacia su amada pelinegra posándose a ahorcadas sobre su entrepierna haciendo que quedase recostada en el pasto, con sus manos le acariciaba cada centímetro de su dorso a Nico sonriendo con picardía poco a poco inclino su cuerpo para besar sus labios, siendo correspondida por esta última que tomo sus caderas bajando lentamente sus manos hacia esos pequeños shorts que apretaban su zona más baja incitando a que la excitación emergería en ambas, jadeando entre beso y beso recuperarían el tiempo perdido sí o sí. Permitiéndose adentrar su lengua hacia la boca de la pelinegra Maki acariciaba sus pequeños pechos sintiendo como se estremecía su reina con cada rose. En cambio la reina de los no vivos tomaba esos glúteos como suyos arañando la tela del short de abajo hacia arriba afianzando su agarre en esa zona tan íntima, dando como resultado consecutivos roces en ambas entrepiernas de atrás hacia adelante, dejando que la pasión tomara por asalto el momento y todos sus movimientos.

Maki gemía entre sus roces, apretones a sus glúteos pero, no iba a quedarse atrás por lo cual mordería su cuello dejando de besar sus labios y parando el juego de lenguas, clavando sus colmillos en su cuello rasgando su piel. De esta comenzaría a brotar sangre que iría directamente a su garganta ganando gemidos de su chica, que movía sus manos acariciando la espalda de ella con deseo y placer, proporcionándole gran placer, ninguna parecía querer ceder ante la otra haciendo eso un juego de dominio que cambio repentinamente girando su cuerpo la menor dejando a la mayor debajo de ella prosiguiendo a tocar sus pechos por encima de su blusa moviendo sus dedos índice en círculos al tacto con sus pezones logrando que se sonrojara, se mordiera el labio inferior y soltara gemidos excitantes.

Mou… Nico… eres injusta… uhm… Nico… ah…. Nico… — Jadeante decía una y otra vez su nombre en forma de súplica, moviendo sus piernas de lo excitada que se ponía volteando su rostro con vergüenza.

Solo una risa burlona salía de ella que tenía dominada a su mujer no iba a soltarla, disfrutaría todo de ella, cada centímetro, cada parte la tocaría hasta cansarse, o al menos ese sería su plan pero no contaba con que la otras chicas comenzaban a despertar aturdidas, mirándoles de reojo percatándose de ello se detuvo lentamente para besar los labios de la pelirroja que estaba jadeando con la lengua de fuera ruborizada completamente levantándose para darle una nalgada picara que hizo eco en el lugar, acomodándose las vestimentas mirando tanto a Umi como a Kotori con cierta indiferencia cruzada de brazos.

¿Qué paso… como llegamos a este lugar? — Aun desconcertada la peli azul se tomaba un costado de la cabeza.

Norwich… ¿Estamos en Norwich? — Mareada por el impacto del avión contra tierra firme la peli gris, se apoyaba del hombro de Umi para no caerse.

Hm… Parece que conoces este lugar Kotori… — Nico estaba a un lado de Maki sosteniendo su Ametralladora en su diestra.

La espía inglesa daba un vistazo a la zona entre fuego y escombros divisando a lo lejos una gran mansión, al norte comenzando a caminar un poco mareada, siendo ayudada por cierta samurái que le tomaba del brazo para que no desfallecerá nuevamente, mientras tanto las otras 2 tomaban una morfa amorfa para seguirlas desde las sombras tomándoles un rato el llegar pudiendo ver las 3 extranjeras un poco de las tierras inglesas, zonas boscosas y de clima frio, neblinosa ya que transcurría la época invernal en ese lugar la luna lucia brillante y redonda en el cielo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la entrada de una mansión que ocupaba al menos 3 manzanas a su alrededor de espacio, con una gran muralla protegiéndola, jardines en el interior estando todo tan pacífico y tranquilo, el Palacio de Kensington ese era el nombre de la edificación donde ya les esperaban en el interior en un gran salón 2 chicas, Sir Anju Yukki y la reina de Inglaterra Erena Toudo. Siendo recibidas Kotori y las demás por un mayordomo se les indico que la reina de Inglaterra les esperaba en salón principal del palacio.

Nico y Maki volvieron a su forma humana estando de tras de la peli gris ya podía caminar con más estabilidad pero Umi aun así estaba al pendiente de ella, pasaron algunos grandes pasillos donde veían retratos de la edad media de gente de la realeza del Reino Unido, adornos que daban aires de monarquía, elegancia y autoridad topándose con unas puertas bañadas en oro que se abrieron de par en par al llegar las 4, divisándose 2 figuras al fondo una sentada en un trono de cabellos lilas largos y sedosos, mirada esmeralda sonriente, portando una corona junto a un hermoso vestido luciendo gratamente feliz, a su lado una chica de cabellos marrón que llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, de pie con una postura firme y autoritaria seria, con la mirada fija en ciertas vampiresas que se mantenían bajo perfil pero con su presencia siendo llamativa finalmente, llegando ante su presencia Kotori hizo una sutil reverencia a su reina, Umi solo imito su gesto en la tradicional forma japonesa, las otras solamente miraban todo el detallado del salón, las cortinas y los gran des vitrales laterales que mostraban los grandes jardines del palacio.

Como usted lo ordeno Lady Erena, aquí he traído conmigo a Lady Nico Yazawa y a Lady Maki, además de un informe detallado de cada uno de los movimientos de la mariscal Elichika — Respetuosa se dirigió a su monarca aún en reverencia.

Levántate, agente Minami déjame ver tu rostro querida…— Al hacerlo la nombrada, observo como Erena posaba sus manos en sus mejillas sonriendo en señal de aceptación y aprobación.

¿Así que estas chicas son los famosos vampiros de las leyendas de Valaquia? — Manifestando frialdad en sus palabras dio pasos firmes que resonaron en la habitación por los tacones de sus botas, encarando de frente a las menores mirándoles de pies a cabeza. — Mmm… ya viéndolas más de cerca, no parecen tan aterradoras —

¿Ah? Señorita… Marimacha o lo que seas tú, me viene importando un carajo quien seas, te has visto en un espejo… digo pareces hombre… Hm! —Se quejaba Maki ante ese aparente insulto por parte de Anju.

Y para terminar… berrinchuda… — Cambio su semblante a una sonrisa irónica cruzando los brazos, poniéndose delante de Maki retándola con la mirada.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero al sentir la mano de Nico en su hombro se detuvo de seguir discutiendo dándole paso ella que se pusiera delante cara a cara con esa chica que poseía una gran presencia intimidante y fría, mirándose por varios segundos poso una sonrisa llena de demencia de oreja a oreja dejando ver sus colmillos de vampiro pasando a mirar de reojo a la reina, que estaba atenta a lo que pasaba, sintiendo esa mirada carmesí brillante sonriéndole de igual forma tranquila y amistosa parándose de su trono caminando hacia ella para hacer una reverencia hacia la reina de Valaquia tomando los pliegues de su vestido inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, riéndose Nico ante tal gesto se despojaría de la boina poniéndola en su pecho.

Pero aun su querida Maki seguía fulminando a la mirada a Anju que hacía lo mismo, sintiéndose una tensión en el ambiente que Kotori rompería al hacerle entrega de un informe sobre todos los movimientos del enemigo y sus colaboradores.

Sir Anju… tome este informe detalla todos los movimientos de Elichika y sus comandantes, incluso los experimentos de la Dra. Koizumi, todo está ahí —

Bien Minami… es todo por ahora, puedes retirarte y llévate a esa chica contigo… deseo charlar a solas con estas señoritas, incluso la reina tiene preguntas para ellas —

Asintiendo, tomo a la peli azul de la mano sobresaltándola al momento pero termino aceptado que lo hiciera saliendo del salón cerrando las puertas para darles privacidad, sintiéndose de nueva cuenta tensión en el ambiente, la reina fue la primera en hablar tranquilamente hacia sus incitadas que estarían atentas a lo que tuviera que decirles, en todo momento Anju estuvo a su lado ya que no confiaba completamente en ellas, le resultaba curioso que su majestad pensara que en sus manos estaría la llave para destruir a los nazi y detener sus ideales de aniquilación en el mundo.

Tomando una copa sirviendo un poco de vino, dio un sorbo Erena tranquilamente.

Supongo que deben tener una idea de porque les llamamos… — No recibió respuesta a eso — Pero bueno, de todos modos les daré una breve explicación, bien como ustedes ya debieron darse cuenta, Elichika y sus subordinados están creando seres como ustedes a partir del ADN que extrajeron del cuerpo de Maki mientras estaba en hibernación.

Nico cerro los puños tornándose un semblante serio frio, su amada pelirroja solamente se tomaba el antebrazo diestro volteando su mirada, con notoria incomodidad.

Pero algo que ustedes desconocen es que ella planea todo, para cumplir sus propias ambiciones, es tanta su ansia de poder que será capaz de traicionar al führer sin ningún tipo de remordimiento —

Además… de que cuando logre tener un sintetizador que estabilice el ADN vampírico con el humano para crear uno hibrido podrá crear sus famosos "ghouls" seres irracionales sedientos de sangre, carniceros y sin control alguno —Decía Yukki secamente dándoles una pequeña perspectiva del apocalipsis mundial que se generaría si la rubia lograse sus metas. — Mostrándoles en la carpeta que anteriormente Kotori le entrego fotografías de sus experimentos, atrocidades, mutilaciones, sangre, mutaciones genéticas.

Por eso mismo, necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes, las vampiras originales para detener esta abominación — Erena daba otro trago a su copa esperando la respuesta a su propuesta.

Tanto Maki como Nico analizaban la situación, no tenían nada que perder en hacerlo en cambio tenían mucho que ganar, considerando que esas creaciones eran más que simples monstruosidades considerando la ironía que ellas también lo eran accederían bajo una sola condición, que tuvieran la completa libertad de hacer su trabajo o lo que les tocara hacer a su propio modo, cosa que accedieron pero con la condición de estar bajo el mando de bajo el mando de Sir Anju, cosa que no le pareció a Maki pero si a su Nico le parecía, ella a regañadientes aceptaría, para cuando terminaron de hacer los últimos tratados de ese acuerdo la militar extendió su mano hacia ellas para sellar su mutuo acuerdo de trabajar juntas para destruir a los nazis y salvar al mundo.

Bien.. ¿entonces tenemos un acuerdo? —

Me parece justo… Master… — Nico respondió demostrando un cierto respeto hacia ella, siendo su superior debía obligatoriamente forzarlo, Maki no miraba a la chica así que tuvo que aceptar por las dos.

Al termino de todo, decidieron retirarse indicándoles su majestad donde dormirían porque de antemano a tenían todo listo desde antes de su llegada, incluso la posibilidad de que Maki también se uniera a la causa, llevadas por un mayordomo a una de las tantas habitaciones, al abrir la puerta vieron un espacio grande como al menos de 2 cuartos juntos, con 2 ataúdes, una cama, un trono, una cava con sangre en botellas como una habitación real digna de 2 reinas de Valaquia, estando curiosas y algo asombradas debían admitirlo, Maki se dirigió a la cama cruzando las piernas apoyando las manos en las suave sabanas de la misma viendo en la expresión de Nico, cierta molestia que con sus encantos trataría de apaciguar.

Mi amor… todo estará bien, tu obtendrás tu venganza por lo que hizo Elichika y yo te apoyare como le he hecho siempre, lo hice en vida y lo hare en la eternidad, porque te amo y porque solamente vivo para complacer tus deseos. —

Lo se Maki… mi princesa escarlata, sé que así será, juntas aplastaremos a cuanta basura se nos interponga en el camino y crearemos un nuevo reino de terror en este mundo empalando cuerpos humanos en estas tierras volviéndolas áridas, si nos place hacerlo.

Carcajeando como una completa maniática, poco a poco esparció la oscuridad que emanaba de su cuerpo alrededor de cada rincón de esa habitación volviéndola su morada de la muerte, de una demente lujuria y sanguinaria pasión de ahora en adelante, se dice que en esa noche en el palacio real se escucharon, gemidos, sollozos, orgasmos, golpes, azotes y un sinfín de sonidos extraños provenientes de esa habitación, que la gente que estaba cerca o los guardias que hacían vigilancia sentían temor de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con algo que les dejara traumas severos de por vida. Esa noche seria el comienzo de un nuevo reinado de sangre y terror en Europa y quizás el mundo, pero el destino era incierto en ese momento ya que había obstáculos que erradicar mismos que serían derribados a su debido tiempo.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Aquí les dejo otro episodio mas de esta candente, melodramática y novelesca historia, jejeje y un poco más de NicoMaki jaja, el próximo episodio habrá KotoUmi**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _VI. Despedida y el comienzo del entrenamiento_

Kotori había caminado junto con Umi por los jardines que rodeaban al palacio real de la corona Inglesa, hacia un frio de los mil demonios cosa a la que sucumbió la samurái peli azul que a pesar de traer una ostentosa armadura estaban al menos a -5° bajo 0, temperatura completamente normal en toda la isla británica por lo que tomándose los hombros lentamente tirito de frio mientras que la peligris se mantenía completamente serena como la fresca primavera ya que tenía un cierto tiempo radicando en ese país por lo cual era normal para ella estar bajo esas temperaturas a esas alturas su andar las llevo a un cementerio en detrás del palacio uno no muy grande, donde estaban sepultados personas descendientes del linaje Yukki pero 2 tumbas en especial no correspondían a la línea directa de la familia.

Umi no entendía porque le había llevado a caminar a ese lugar, ¿Quién estaría ahí? ¿Alguien de su familia? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Pareja?, entre tantas preguntas la cabeza le dio vueltas percatándose que se colocó en cunclillas para sacar 2 pequeños girasoles que puso en un jarrón con agua quitando las flores que ya estaban marchitas quedándose en esa posición con la vista fija en ese lugar en silencio, la peli azul no sabía que decir, como preguntar sobre quienes estarían en aquellas tumba pero no sería necesario ya que pudo leer las inscripciones "Sophia Minami" a la izquierda y "Anthuan Musaka" en la derecha después de eso escucho unos sollozos provenientes de Kotori que tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas aunque no lo pudiera ver sabía que estaba llorando con un dolor desencajado, un profundo e inmenso dolor, esos nombres y las fechas que había en las lapidas le daba a entender que eran sus padres pero ¿Cómo paso?

¿Estás bien? — Lo único que podía hacer era acercarse e intentar reconfortarla tocando su hombro de forma maternal, pero lo que recibió en respuesta le dejo perpleja.

Umi…. Estoy… sola… no tengo familia… no tengo a nadie… — Se levantó y le abrazo hundiendo su rostro sobre su pecho desahogando todo ese dolor que la consumía, que le hacía lentamente pedazos. — Mis padres… fallecieron en un ataque en la ciudad de Paris… debí haber muerto con ellos… debí haber muerto!.

No digas eso…. Kotori no estas solas… Tienes la compañía de esa gruñona militar llamadas Erena, de la reina Anju incluso… de Maki y Nico… incluso la mía aunque no nos conozcamos mucho — Acaricio de forma maternal su cabello lacio logrando que parase su llanto logrando que ambas miradas de matices parecidos se cruzaran al unísono.

Ambas estaban abrazadas, pero Umi aprovecho para subir la diestra y secar con el pulgar sus lágrimas admirando el bello color de su piel y su mirada que al darse cuenta de ello ambas se sonrojaron lentamente pero ninguna aparto la mirada de la otra, la vergüenza era más que evidente en ese momento pero el momento debió ser cortado ya que la samurái debía regresar a casa para poder reportar a la emperatriz Kousaka lo sucedido también estaba en su deber hacerle llegar su reporte, al soltarse del abrazo ambas sonrieron tomando la palabra la espía de los ingleses.

Gracias… Umi…. — Volvió a su habitual compostura serena y amistosa.

Descuida Kotori solo quise ayudar. — Era raro pero ella juraría que sus mejillas ardían, pensaba que era por el frio pero en realidad era por otra cosa que pronto habría descubrir, eso es otra historia

Saliendo del pequeño cementerio se dirigieron por los jardines dando un paseo, hablando más de ellas, conociéndose pasando a ser conocidas ya no unas desconocidas, por una lado Umi le hablaba de las costumbres del medio oriente, de la disciplina de los samuráis y un poco de la cultura japonesa, no estaba de más hacerlo, en cambio Kotori le hablaba de lo que hacía como diseñadora de modas que empezaba una carrera prometedora, pero la mayoría del tiempo trabaja con la reina pero aun así no descuidaba su mayor afición el modelaje, inclusive se atrevió a proponerle que fuera en un futuro una modelo para alguno de sus trajes que en un principio la peli azul se negó, ruborizándose hasta mas no poder, actuando demasiado tímida pero el ímpetu de la peligris era impresionante que al final de cuentas logro convencerla de hacerlo.

Empezando a amanecer en el horizonte, era el momento de despedirse abrazándose por última vez prometiéndose la una a la otra que volverían a reencontrarse pronto, ya sea aun en la guerra o inclusive después de que esta haya terminado. Esperándole en la entrada del lugar los pocos samuráis que habían sobrevivido de su escuadrón incluso uno de los capitanes le esperaba portando una armadura negra con una máscara que cubría media cara portando 2 espadas en los costados con un cuerno en forma de luna en el casco de su indumentaria.

Capitán Shingen Yashida… le envió la emperatriz Honoka por nosotros cierto…. —Hizo una reverencia a quién era uno de capitanes del ejército japonés.

En efecto Comandante Sonoda, desea un informe de lo sucedido con el cargamento y las provisiones — Junto su puño cerrado de su diestra con la palma de la zurda respondiendo la reverencia.

Le explicare en el camino … han pasado muchas cosas… — Subiéndose a un jeep que le esperaba junto con el capitán Yashida despidiéndose de su nueva amiga dándole una última sonrisa— Nos veremos pronto Kotori… lo prometo —

Confió en ello Umi — Sonriendo de la forma más dulce y tierna posible.

Arrancando el jeep alejándose de ahí despidiéndose ambas con la mano mientras se alejaba en el horizonte rumbo al medio oriente su tierra natal, no había más que regresar a su "hogar" porque así lo era ese gran y ostentoso palacio, con una nueva esperanza en su interior: volverla a ver lo más pronto posible.

 **2 días después**

El anochecer llegaba, el momento idóneo para que las vampiresas salieran de su letargo que hacían en el día ya acomodadas completamente y habiendo conocido toda la zona era el momento indicado para que iniciaría un pequeño entrenamiento que les había preparado la "marimacha" militar así le había puesto Maki a Erena más que nada por su actitud hostil, siempre gruñona y fría habiendo ligeros roses entre ellas ya que era difícil de disciplinar a la princesa escarlata cosa que le parecía un poco gracioso a la empaladora pelinegra, siendo exactamente las 10:00 pm lentamente ambas chicas comenzaron a despertar estando en un solo ataúd. Aunque la pelirroja tuviera el suyo propio nadie incluso Nico estaba en posición para contradecir lo que quería, era su mujer y si quería dormir con ella en el mismo ataúd asi seria, si quería tener intimidad con ella ahí mismo, de forma salvaje y gruñir como una bestia en celo, además de hacerle gruñir, gemir a ella de la misma forma lo haría porque era la princesa de Nico y ella su reina, nadie le iba a quitar ese derecho.

Awwww dormí como todo un bebe…. y tu amor ¿Dormiste bien? — Maki se despabilaba un poco estando aun abrazada de su amada, solamente vestida con un babydoll rojo transparente que marcaría perfectamente su hermosa pero bien torneada figura, sus pechos, sus caderas, sus glúteos, sus piernas… absolutamente todo era tan perfecto en ella.

Pues… para dormir tan profundamente… roncas… — Lo dijo en forma bromista logrando que su amor hiciera un puchero cruzándose de brazos haciendo una mirada con esos ojos violetas que le hacían flaquear acercándose para besar sus labios — Es broma… sabes que solo te molesto un poco.

Mmm pues esa pequeña broma no habrá "sexo mañanero" — Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el ropero contoneando su figura lentamente logrando hipnotizarla para que se despistara por un momento.

Mierda! — Golpeo la frente contra el borde del ataúd con decepción al darse cuenta de lo que dejo, levantándose sin remedio para vestirse con su traje blanco.

Ambas salieron de su habitación "matrimonial" si se le podía llamar así, porque cada vez que van a dormir antes de caer rendidas se escuchan ruidos como si estuvieran torturando a un pobre infeliz, pero esos sonidos eran producto de toda la lujuria y demencia que liberaban cuando nadie les observaba llegando a otro cuarto sumamente espacioso donde la pelilla les esperaba como siempre fumando su cigarrillo y su ya normal porte frio, viéndoles entrar no dijo nada solamente se volteo hacia una caja que tenía en el suelo abriéndola sacando un rifle Lee-Enfield inglesa apuntando hacia ellas jalando el gatillo sin previo aviso. Reaccionando en primera instancia la menor pelinegra que desenfundo su ametralladora disparando en respuesta logrando chocar algunas balas contra las contrarias, las que se desviaban en dirección la pelirroja eran repelidas con un escudo que lentamente formo de su brazo diestro conformado de una densa masa gelatinosa rojiza oscura, habiendo variedad de reacciones.

Nico sonreía de forma demente dejando que la boquilla donde salen las balas exhale un pequeño hilillo de humo, Maki manifestaba un gesto serio y de pocos amigos, volviendo su brazo a la normalidad camino hacia Erena para golpearla con una garra que genero con su mano pero fue detenida por su amada tomándole el hombro.

Suéltame Nico…. Voy a cortarle el cuello… — Replicaba la princesa escarlata con clara molestia.

Deberías controlarte… es solamente parte del entrenamiento… no es así Master — Esos carmesí se miraban en los oscuros purpura de Erena.

Primera lección: siempre mantente alerta nunca sabrás cuando el enemigo te atacara, no importa que sean vampiros aunque no puedan morir de forma convencional el daño letal les impedirá regenerarse rápidamente — Decía de forma fría Erena que le daba el arma a Maki.

Para que querría esto… — Se jactaba Maki ante las acciones extrañas de su "Master" odiaba esa palabra.

Su master hizo una señal y objetivos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, concentrando su energía demoniaca que fluía hasta su arma para jalar el gatillo liberando balas que no eran las que el arma tenia ya que los objetivos explotaban con cada impacto que hacía de forma veloz, habiendo desarrollado la capacidad de crear municiones explosivas convirtiendo su ametralladora en parte de ella dejando algunos escombros en los alrededores de la habitación además de unos objetivos chamuscados en llamas, esbozando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en sus labios. Maki simplemente estaba sorprendida como con solo sostener su ametralladora había logrado crear municiones explosivas, ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con algún otro tipo de arma?, se acercó hacia su superior tomando ese rifle arrebatándoselo de las manos mirándolo con sumo detenimiento analizándolo lentamente.

¿Podré hacer lo mismo que hizo mi Nico con esto?, digo puedo transmutar mi cuerpo, cambiar de forma, tengo una fuerza sobrehumana y pues soy inmortal… ¿Cómo para que me sería útil esa habilidad? — Preguntaba con cierta incredulidad mirando su arma en las manos.

Para que el enemigo se desconcierte no piense que solo sui inmortalidad les da poderes, sino también pueden usar todo su entorno como un arma….— Volvieron a aparecer objetivos en diferentes puntos de la habitación, mientras proseguía a darle una instrucción clara y concisa — Destruye a esos objetivos de una forma distinta a como lo hizo Nico, ¿Crees poder hacerlo niñita? —

Tsk! Claro que lo hare... — levanto su arma y la empezó a tomar de varias formas, no encontrando la indicada en primera instancia mientras era observada por las otras 2 desesperándose hasta se le salió un tiro que por poco le da en el ojo a Erena, ganándose un regaño de ella. — Ok! Ya entendí! Carajo…. —

Finalmente logro encontrar la forma correcta para tomar el arma fijando su ojo en la mira para apuntar hacia el primer objetivo concentrándose poco a poco comenzando a hacer fluir su energía desde su brazo hasta su arma en el gatillo, tomándose su tiempo respirando hondo lentamente hasta que estando completamente segura que lo lograría jalo el gatillo disparando hacia el objetivo pero sorpresivamente la bala siguió de largo comenzando a atravesar los demás objetivos como si su bala fuera un misil teledirigido pasando de largo hasta que en el aire dio un giro de 45° yendo en dirección a su master pasando a rosar su mejilla impactando en la pared, saliendo de la herida una gota de sangre.

Ups… se me fue el dedo… — Sonó irónica pero al final logro su objetivo atravesar a todos los objetivos de una forma diferente de un solo tiro.

Eres una…. — Respiro hondo y se calmó al final de cuentas había logrado hacerlo por lo cual no debía reclamarle nada. — Para la próxima vez… no teledirigida la bala hacia algún aliado… bien te la pondré más difícil —

Los objetivos se escondieron comenzando a salir nuevos objetivos en movimiento mientras se recargaba en una pared Erena nuevamente le daría una orden a Maki, sería una noche larga pero productiva, le entrenaría para poder manejar sus poderes prácticamente le exprimiría todo su potencial con su entrenamiento que apenas estaba comenzando.

Ahora deshazte de estos blancos en movimiento —

Debes estar bromeando…— Fruncía el ceño con molestia y confusión volteando a ver a Nico en forma de súplica para que le ayudara, pero solamente alzo los brazos como diciendo "a mí no me mires, no puedo ayudarte" ganándose esta ultima una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Maki. — Nico...

 **Nota del autor: Después de unos días de no actualizar este fic, Viene lo bueno en el próximo capítulo, aparecerá nuevamente Elichika con sus secuaces jaja ¿Ahora que planeara contra nuestras vampiresas? Descúbranlo en la próxima actualización, nos vemos**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _VII. Asedio (Parte I)_

Habían transcurrido 3 días en avión desde Norwich hasta la ciudad imperial de Akihabara en el medio oriente donde la emperatriz Honoka Kousaka, esperaba pacientemente a su comandanta del ejército Japonés Umi Sonoda, con excelentes noticias con respecto a el encargo que le ordenó realizar pero grande seria su sorpresa cuando le contara la samurái peli azul lo que sucedió en los últimos días en su estancia en Europa del este, el avión donde viajaba esta última había aterrizado en el aeropuerto militar del ejército donde le esperaba un transporte que la llevaría al palacio real de la emperatriz, descendiendo de este Umi quién estaba con un semblante completamente serio e inexpresivo, junto con el capitán Shingen Yashida, que mientras iban de regreso a casa se enteró de todos los movimientos de la mariscal Elichika , además de los atroces experimentos que realizaba la doctora Koizumi, en las instalaciones ahora destruidas.

Ese no era el único problema el cual debía ser informado, había algo más… una cosa que en su momento no comento dado que podía representar una complicación más en el asunto, Kira Tsubasa la capitana de infantería era alguien que hace tiempo fue muy apegada a la emperatriz, alguien a quien se podría decir amó pero por circunstancias que en su momento fueron desconocidas desapareció y no se volvió a saber de ella hasta ahora. El trayecto del aeropuerto hacia la ciudad imperial no fue tan largo, el transporte estaba arribando a lo que era la entrada de la residencia imperial, un castillo enorme de al menos 10 pisos de alto que ocupaba el espacio de fácilmente 3 cuadras a la redonda con el estilo oriental habitual, rodeado de jardines enormes con árboles de cerezos que le daban un aire pacifico al lugar, siendo recibida por la corte real de Honoka que le esperaba al interior de esa enorme fortaleza postrada en su trono en el interior del salón real.

Bajando del transporte la samurái sentía mucha presión en su pecho, ¿Con que cara le diría que la mariscal le traiciono? ¿Cómo le vería a la cara después de que se enterara que su amada Tsubasa era un lacayo de esa mujer?, debiendo afrontar esa realidad caminaría rumbo al interior del recinto sagrado subiendo por unas escalinatas mientras unos gongs con la insignia real de la familia Kousaka comenzaron a sonar golpeados por 2 hombres a los costados de la puerta principal, anunciando la llegada de Umi Sonoda, poco a poco entro dirigiéndose lentamente a una chica de cabellos jengibre, tés clara, acompañada de una mirada celeste que yacía en un trono al fondo de la habitación vistiendo un kimono de colores claros principalmente naranja con detallados de ojos azules estampados por todos lados además de unos moños en su cabello que hacían 2 coletas pequeñas a los costados, finalizando con una corona real que relucían imponente sobre su cabeza, denotando la perfecta imagen de realeza a su figura esbelta, sonriente al ver a su más leal guerrera entrar por las puertas con el deseo de recibir buenas noticias.

Mi señora he vuelto…. — Arrodillándose en señal de respeto bajo la cabeza hasta el suelo haciendo una reverencia.

Umi…. Levántate, al fin regresaste de tierras occidentales… dime como te fue…— Aunque tuviera una posición tan importante en ese país, no quitaba que fuera amigable con quienes consideraba sus más fieles servidores.

Mi señora... bueno… yo… — Comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa frunciendo el ceño apretando los puños, acción que no paso de largo por la gran emperatriz.

¿Sucede algo Umi? — Lentamente se levantó de su trono Honoka, caminando de forma elegante hacia ella arrodillándose y con la diestra tomando su mentón para levantarle la mirada, dándose cuenta que había duda en la mirada ámbar de su guerrera. — ¿Está todo bien? —

Con todo respeto… mi señora… las cosas están peor de lo que podríamos imaginar… — Se golpeaba mentalmente sin saber exactamente como darle las 2 noticias.

Habla… Sonoda… — Se había puesto más seria que antes, significando una sola cosa…. Que estaba a punto de enojarse.

Umi se levantó lentamente pero aún mantenía la cara hacia el suelo apretando más los puños con fuerza, debía decirle la verdad de las cosas por más dolorosas que fueran debía saberlo, aunque montase en cólera o en depresión, incluso ordenando atacar a la Mariscal Alemana con todo era su deber como una de sus guerreras más leales darle el informe completo de la situación tan crítica a la cual estaban siendo arrastrados, sin haberlo previsto con anterioridad siendo engañados por la mera ambición de una mujer que busca crear un nuevo mundo con la destrucción del existente, debían prepararse para lo peor ya que posiblemente estaba por venir para todos.

La mariscal Elichika… nos traicionó… estaba creando su propio ejército de vampiros a nuestras espaldas, usando los cadáveres de soldados caídos, de gente inocente, niños, mujeres, ancianos… tanto de su bando como del enemigo, incluso de nuestros propios guerreros, eran usados como conejillos de indias —

El semblante serio no cambio en ningún momento, la mirada de la emperatriz estaba fija en la ella mientras soltaba esas palabras que posiblemente le estaban creando un estado de cólera evidente ya que cerraba los puños con fuerza, pero eso no era lo más aterrador del asunto lo más tétrico estaba a punto de informárselo, así que trago saliva en seco preparándose para darle la otro noticia que le haría perder por completo el control temiendo en cuál sería la reacción que tendría.

Y… eso.. no es… todo… — tartamudeo nerviosa mientras temblaba su cuerpo del miedo que le invadía al ver como su señora se derrumbaría a los instantes siguientes.

Habla… de una vez… por favor…— Esas palabras huecas y frías eran como dagas que atravesaban la moral de la samurái.

Tsubasa… Kira… Tsubasa… es uno de los "engendros" que ella tiene a su disposición, no sé qué le hizo, pero ella obedece como un perro faldero a Elichika, mi señora lamento el habérselo informado pero usted necesitaba saberlo — Al fin tuvo el valor para voltearla ver pero se asustó al ver un rostro ensombrecido, serio y que no manifestaba nada en esa expresión facial, como si la vida se la hubieran arrancado con esas palabras.

Entiendo… Umi por favor… retira… gracias por la información — Lentamente comenzó a dar vuelta Honoka en dirección a su trono, alarmadas sus damas de compañía se acercaron con platos de pan dulce y diferentes bocadillos, que se negó a tomar pero insistieron sus damas de compañía, pero fue en vano ya que cegada por un profundo dolor y odio ella golpeó los platos aventando la comida por los aires sorprendiendo a sus damas. — No quiero nada! Largo! Váyanse todos! Déjenme a solas! —

Caería de rodillas rompiendo en llanto quitándose su corona, limpiándose el maquillaje, azotando contra el suelo cualquier tipo de joya que tuviera puesta gritando con completa impotencia y dolor golpeando una y otra vez el suelo con el puño cerrado, que por más que intentaran hacerle reaccionar, en su estado nadie podría calmarla, el verla así a Umi le dolía profundamente ya que era la primera vez en tantos años de conocerla que presenciaba ese estado en ella, porque siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una chica amistosa, impetuosa y optimista ante todo, desde su niñez siempre había visto ese lado tan cálido en ella. Le rompía el corazón en pedazos el darse cuenta que ella causó tal estado, se sentía culpable quería hacer algo pero ¿Cómo podría sanar su corazón roto?, por lo que termino por resignarse a salir por orden de sus consejeros que la encerraron en el salón real dejándola sola escuchándose sus gritos, el cómo azotaba cosas, sollozos frustrados en melancolía que por ahora no habría nada que pudiera calmarlos.

A varios kilómetros lejos de ese lugar, en el interior de la base improvisada de Elichika ella y sus demás comandantes, capitanes y generales estaban en una mesa redonda viendo un mapa de todo el mundo donde había unas piezas que simbolizaban puntos claves donde sus tropas estaban luchando contra las fuerzas aliadas, la rubia con su habitual atuendo militar no lucia de buenos ánimos ya que su ceño estaba fruncido tratando de analizar la situación.

El führer me está presionando… aún no hemos logrado grandes avances con los experimentos de la Dra. Hanayo… y la Prinzessin Scharlach Maki no ha regresado.. —

Mein Marschall… dudo que regrese, quizás los aliados lograron convencerla de estar de su lado, sabíamos que esto sucedería… la Königin Nico se negó — La voz la primer teniente de Elichika resonó en el lugar, estando sentada a un costado de ella sosteniendo su bayoneta francesa, con ambas manos con una mirada sonriente pero en el fondo sádica reflejada en esos ojos color esmeralda, la peli morada tenía una idea que ofrecer — Unos espías mis me dijeron que la vieron en Norwich, en las cercanías del palacio real de la reina Anju, ¿porque no les hacemos una visita? —

Отлично — Fue la única respuesta en Ruso que recibió de su superior la peli morada, ambas lucían sonrientes, pero había una condición por parte de la rubia para la peli morada — отправлен наши испытуемые Arisa и Yukiho —

Heil Marschall — Nozomi levanto el brazo en señal de respeto hacia Elichika levantándose de su asiento tranquilamente para salir de ese lugar yendo hacia donde estaban los sujetos de prueba que habían logrado crear recientemente, sería una buena oportunidad para ver qué tan avanzados estaban en sus experimentos.

Dirigiéndose al área de calabozos Nozomi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con completa satisfacción fue hacia uno de los tantos calabozos que había ahí, abriéndolo lentamente mientras hacía eco el metal de la puerta dejando ver a penas ente penumbras a 2 pequeñas figuras que estaban sentadas una frente a la otra sin decir nada, entonces posicionando su arma tras su nuca lentamente esa expresión alegre se tornó un poco tétrica ordenándoles que se levantaran ambas entidades ocultas entre las sombras quienes en ese momento obedecieron sin chistar ni nada dando unos pasos hacia adelante mostrándose a 2 jóvenes chicas una rubia de cabellos lacios y mirada celeste y otra pelirroja de cabellos cortos con mirada verde clara quienes lucían ansiosas y hambrientas. No tenían más de 24 horas de ser convertidas, querían saciar su apetito como sea, harían lo que sea para hacerlo.

Mis pequeños retoños tienen hambre ¿No es así? — Su manera de tratarlas era extrañamente maternal pero con maléficas intenciones en el fondo.

Señorita Nozomi… tenemos hambre… cuándo podremos comer… — El ansiedad ganaba en Arisa que le costaba controlar sus impulsos, pero lo hacía para no ser castigada o algo por el estilo.

Quiero comer algo… demonios… quiero comer algo! — Todo lo contrario Yukiho que temblaba por el hambre y estaba a punto de explotar si como digería una mísera gota de sangre en su paladar.

Encantada por el entusiasmo y las ganas de cumplir su labor como conejillos de indias lentamente les entrego unas armas para Arisa unas escopetas gemelas de corto alcance, para Yukiho un lanza cohetes portátil a una distancia de 500 metros de largo, ambas menores sonrieron de forma complaciente al recibir tales armas pero aun no entendían la razón de porque se las entregaría la peli purpura, eso vendría a continuación.

Si quieren algo de comer, necesito que cooperen con migo ¿Ok? — Recibió un asentimiento de ambas chicas, dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por comer algo. — Necesito que vayan a Norwich a hacerle una pequeña visita a nuestros amigos ingleses y traigan algo que nos pertenece.

Por supuesto cuente con ello, señorita Nozomi jajajaja, será divertido — Decía Yukiho más animada de lo habitual, relamiéndose los labios con su lengua.

Y supongo que quien se interponga en nuestro camino será nuestro aperitivo ¿No es así? — Con más prudencia inquirió Arisa quien no perdía de vista a la mayor.

Recibiendo un movimiento en forma afirmativa por parte de Nozomi esta les indico que le siguieran llevándoles a un lugar donde estaban unos soldados alemanes, pero estos lucían como zombie, hambrientos de sangre, los primeros prototipos ghouls que había creado Hanayo Koizumi quienes estarían bajo su completa disposición para que la tarea fuera mucho más sencilla, recuperarían a Maki Nishikino sea como sea, sin importar en lo más mínimo cuanta sangre debiese ser derramada, sonriendo con satisfacción y gozo las nuevas reclutas de Elichika. Pero lo que ellas aun no estaban enteradas es que había un plan B si eso fallaba y eso involucraba directamente a la vampiresa peli purpura quien estaba cruzada de brazos viendo a ese batallón nazi, a la expectativa de lo que sucedería en un enfrentamiento entre vampiros, sería algo interesante de presenciar en las próximas horas.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: esta es la primera parte del capítulo "El asedio" ya en la segunda estarán nuestras heroínas Nico y Maki, espérenlo jajaja se pondría sangriento e interesante el asunto ay les dejo a su imaginación quien se enfrentara a quien xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Asedio (Parte 2)**

Ninguna de las residentes del palacio real en Norwich estaba consciente de la tempestad que se avecinaba, pero al menos no perdían de vista a Elichika ni a los alemanes porque constantemente Umi la samurái de la emperatriz Kousaka con el paso de los días les hacía llegar telegramas de que habían desmantelado algunas instalaciones de los nazis en Polonia, Ucrania, Checoslovaquia y Suiza pero aun así no era suficiente como para poder acabar con las provisiones u armamento de la rubia de ascendencia rusa pero ella también estaba a punto de hacerles llegar un contraataque directo comandado por su primer oficial Nozomi Toujo con Yukiho y Arisa bien armadas, comandando un batallón de ghouls que estaban atravesando el mar en un barco carguero sutilmente disfrazado para no levantar sospechas. Volviendo al punto con nuestras vampiresas ellas se encontraban como siempre en su "habitación nupcial" entreteniéndose después de un cargado entrenamiento con la Erena Toudo quien era demasiado ruda con ellas, mas con la pelirroja que cada día que pasaba le daban ganas de romperle el cuello y beber su sangre como si una fuente se tratase.

Los únicos momentos en donde podía ella estar plenamente tranquila era en la cama con su amada empaladora la reina de Valaquia, en ese momento ambas estaban recostadas en la cama la pelirroja como siempre encima de la pelinegra, en una posición totalmente sugerente ya que la rodilla de Maki estaba rosando la entrepierna de Nico que por encima de sus bragas. Ambas lucían sus cuerpos casi al desnudo, lo único que las cubría era su ropa íntima y un babydoll rojo y negro respectivamente. La mayor en estatura comenzaba a besarle el cuello dejándole una mordida en su cuello que la estremecería a la mejor aferrando sus manos a sus pechos palpándolos por encima de sus ropas con deseo total, Maki no perdía oportunidad de ser la dominante esta vez moviendo su rodilla lentamente para estimular labios vaginales y clítoris que respondían a los roses humedeciendo su prenda íntima, mientras tanto la menor mordía el lado contrario de su cuello masajeando sus senos y glúteos con las 2 manos dejando llevar por el placer al cual sucumbían sin apuro alguno.

Nico… eres tan suave… estas tan humeda — Respiro sobre sus labios para comenzar a bajar con besos y lengüetazos por su cuello llegando a sus senos.

Maki… mi amor… no te detengas… se siente tan bien…. — Mordiéndose el labio inferior apretaría las sabanas con ambas manos sintiendo como su amada estaba devorándola de manera rápida aumentando su deseo y éxtasis.

Lentamente comenzaron a salir gemidos de los labios de la pelinegra al sentir como la picara lengua de la pelirroja exploraba sus pechos y llegaba a sus pezones succionándolos con sus labios mientras sus manos apasionadas recorrían cada centímetro de su pequeña figura tan perdidas estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintieron la presencia del enemigo acercarse. Sumidas en sus instintos carnales se hacían el amor mutuamente sin pudor o limite… se podría decir que prácticamente eran salvajes.

El barco carguero llego unas horas después al muelle de Norwich siendo Nozomi la encarga de decirle al encargado de la revisión que les dejara bajar la mercancía, que la reina Anju las había pedido personalmente.

Señor… debo entregar esta mercancía a la reina, es de mucho valor para ella— Luciendo su traje violeta notándose sus atributos femeninos tanto traseros y delanteros le guiño el ojo al hombre que al instante quedo hipnotizado por su belleza.

Por su puesto…. — Dio la orden para que las menores pelirroja y rubia junto a los otros comenzaran a bajar cajas donde había armas de alto calibre adentro.

Gracias por su cooperación, buen hombre — Nozomi se acercó y le beso la mejilla dejándolo completamente petrificado, aprovechando el momento para clavarle en la yugular sus colmillos bebiendo su sangre mientras su pobre víctima se retorcía de dolor hasta morir.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado tiro el cuerpo al mar y sacando un pañuelo de su saco para limpiarse la sangre, recibiendo una mirada envidiosa de Yukiho y Arisa pero solamente les sonrió amistosamente dando la orden de seguirles, caminando por los bosques neblinosos de esa ciudad era la ruta perfecta para no ser detectados por nadie asa su ataque sorpresa tendría más éxito, caminando un largo trayecto lograron divisar un castillo amurallado por todos lados colina arriba con las rejas de la puerta entrada principal cerradas con candado fortificado para que fuera difícil ser destruido, esto no representaba impedimento alguno para las nazis por lo que la pelirroja tomo su lanza cohetes poniéndose de rodillas ocultos todos entre los arboles apuntando hacia el centro de esa entrada detonando un misil que no tardo nada en impactar dicha zona haciendo que una réplica sísmica muy tenue pero suficientemente llamativa, captara la intención de todos los inquilinos del palacio.

¡De eso hablo! Vaya que este bebe es demasiado potente — Vociferaba Yukiho a los cuatro vientos mientras seguían caminando para adentrarse a los jardines principales del castillo en medio de llamas y escombros.

La respuesta de los ingleses no se hizo esperar ya que un batallón salió bloqueando la entrada al interior del palacio de la reina de Inglaterra con Subfusiles STEN preparados para matar a quienes estaban invadiendo propiedad privada sin permiso alguno. Por otro lado, el disturbio llego a los oídos de la draculinas que se detuvieron en seco mientras se miraba mutuamente confundidas por lo que estaba pasando en las afueras vistiéndose rápidamente tomando sus armas para ir a ver a Erena quien estaba en el salón principal viéndolo todo ordenando que protegieran a toda costa las puertas y que el enemigo estaba fuertemente armado pero algo andaba mal las tropas enemigas a pesar de recibir disparos no caían muertos y por parte de ellos poco a poco estaban perdiendo soldados. Ante esta situación la reina se levantó de su trono lentamente para abrir una puerta secreta al bajar una palanca que a simple vista parecería una lámpara dejando ver un pequeño cuarto donde había un traje negro el cual se puso tranquilamente, recogiéndose el cabello con un moño.

Comenzando a salir de ese salón para apoyar a los suyos, encontrándose en el camino a sus guerreras más letales listas para una batalla.

Lady Erena que es ese disturbio…. — Nico le pregunto a la reina y se extrañó de verla tan elegantemente vestida.

Al parecer nos atacan — Se colocó unos guantes en ambas manos para salir a las puertas para encarar a los invasores viendo como sus hombres eran masacrados lentamente.

Nozomi le ordeno a los ghouls un cese al fuego mientras veía como la reina salía lista para enfrentarles pero no traía algún tipo de arma eso era lo más raro por lo cual la peli morada sonrió con arrogancia caminando entre los ghouls para acercarse a ella mirando con esos orbes esmeraldas a las otras 2 que solamente tenían un semblante completamente serio, penetrante, dispuesto a acabar con cualquiera que tuviera que ver con Elichika y los nazis… tenían suficientes razones para hacerlo, la primer oficial se detuvo a cinco pasos de ellas colocando su mosquete en posición inclinada sobre su hombro esbozando una amistosa sonrisa haciendo una reverencia corta y cortes como si descaradamente se estuviera presentando, siendo algo que causaba desconcierto en la peli lila y molestia en las otras 2, exclamando la nazi con sutileza.

Mis disculpas madame Anju, pero por orden de mi Marschall Elichika he venido a reclamar lo que es suyo… — Le guiñaba el ojo cínicamente logrando sacar de sus casillas a la impulsiva princesa escarlata siendo detenida por su amada.

¿Qué se supone que es suyo? — Sacando un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros lo puso en su boca encendiéndolo e inhalando un poco de humo aventándoselo en la cara — Aquí no hay nada… que yo sepa que es suyo… —

Oh… claro que si… Prinzessin Scarlet Maki, por supuesto — señalando a la susodicha se reía con sorna y burla.

En el techo de ese palacio Kotori estaba con un rifle de asalto teniendo en la mira la peli morada, teniendo el dedo en el gatillo solamente debía esperar el momento adecuado para disparar con una bala especial que ella misma había fabricado, municiones con aleaciones de plomo y plata que podrían asesinar a cualquier ser no humano y chupasangre, Yukiho rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de ello tomando su lanza cohetes apunto hacia la peli gris disparando hacia su ubicación explotando en ese momento para suerte de ella pudo saltar a tiempo cayendo por otro lado pero sería emboscada por los ghouls no teniendo otra opción más que dispararles, aventándose por una ventada hacia el interior del palacio esquivando sus balas iniciándose una persecución.

La conversación seguía entre ambas dirigentes tratando de llegar a una solución "pacifica".

Con todo respeto… deberían rendirse… les superamos en número, sus tropas han sido casi masacradas así que sería más que inútil si se resisten— Manteniendo serenidad Nozomi, una extraña serenidad

Nico… Maki… Asesínenlos… saquen la basura de aquí…. — Esa orden directa las hizo sonreír en demasía tomando su rifle y ametralladora apuntaron hacia el frente.

Ambas parecían unas maniáticas a las que les habían quitado la camisa de fuerza ya que tan solo en segundos con 2 simples detonaciones hacían acabado por lo menos la mitad de las tropas enemigas que quedaban, sorprendiéndose tanto Yukiho como Arisa por semejante poder de demolición molestándose por completo ante eso… la irracional Yukiho piso un cadáver con su pie para arrancarle la cabeza y beber la sangre de este sintiendo como la sensación de éxtasis la estaba dominando usando su lanza cohetes para dispararle a Maki, saltando esta última hacia arriba para disparar una bala teledirigida que le atravesaría el pecho a la menor pero no le mataría iniciándose una persecución entre ellas adentrándose al palacio real quedando solamente Arisa y Nozomi por un lado, Nico y Erena por el otro.

La menor rubia dio pasos hacia adelante para encarar a Nico sin ningún tipo de temor o intimidación en su ser sonriendo de pedio labio y en un movimiento realmente veloz ambas levantaron sus armas para apuntarse al centro de la frente con sonrisas en sus mandíbulas, enfermas, habidas de sangre y muerte jalando el gatillo al unísono atravesándose los sesos cayendo al suelo bañadas en sangre, pero las 2 se carcajeaban como locas levantándose como si nada. Sangrando prominentemente Nico se volvió humo desapareciendo del lugar y Arisa camino por un lado de la reina alejándose para encontrarse con su rival quedando las 2 peli moradas cara a cara, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro.

Si las miradas mataran ambas ya estarían muertas en ese preciso momento, extrañamente Nozomi dio la media vuelta retirándose dejando solamente a los ghouls alejándose entre las sombras.

Mi misión era traer a esas 2 pequeñas, ellas harán el trabajo así que y me retiro…. — Volteando de reojo los esmeraldas se cruzaron con los violetas de la peli marrón despidiéndose con la mano dando la orden de que la asesinaran los que se quedaban ahí.

Tendré que sacar la basura de mi patio… es una verdadera lástima que mis rosas se manchen con sangre de basura como ustedes… pero bueno tendrán que pagar por haberle hecho eso a mis hombres —

Los ghouls armados con Sturmgewehr 45 detonaron las municiones con la intención de matarla ahí y ahora, sorpresivamente eso no fue lo que sucedió porque unos hilos salieron de las muñecas de la reina de Inglaterra, unos filamentos tan delgados e invisibles que logrando detener las balas antes de tan siquiera llegar a tocarla, desconcertado el enemigo siguió disparando a quemarropa pero ya era demasiado tarde porque tan solo en milisegundos sus hilos lograron crear una telaraña invisible que los había atrapado a todos sin que pudieran notarlo… tan solo bastando un movimiento de su dedo índice de la izquierda para poder córtalos en miles de pedazos viéndolos como caían al suelo como simples pedazos de carne pútrida, volviendo a darle otra inhalación a su cigarrillo tomándolo entre 2 dedos tirándolo al suelo apagándolo de un pisotón adentrándose a su hogar para ir en auxilio de Kotori viendo de reojo a su más cercana comandante cruzada de brazos recargada en el marco de la puertas principales.

Sir Erena… por favor, ayude a los heridos y los que estén en condición… que saquen la basura de mi palacio… no quiero que ninguno quede vivo… ¿He sido clara? — Ya no parecía la misma mujer de antes dulce y cálida, ahora era toda un arma de cuidado.

Como ordene… mi reina…. — Con una reverencia fue en auxilio de los heridos, para apoyar contratacar el asedio en propio terreno.

Mientras eso sucedía la reina se adentraba el interior del castillo caminando entre los pasillos con seriedad y sin mencionar palabra alguna encontrándose con Kotori quien con su rifle en lo más profundo de un pasillo derribando a la horda de monstruos que la tenían acorralada disparándoles en las cabezas, pero aun así eran muchos para poderlos controlar ella sola, decidiendo usar nuevamente sus hilos para córtalos en pedazos estrangulando a unos, desmembrando a otros, sin culpa o arrepentimiento por ello pero aun habían más que eliminar porque estaba el lugar infestado pudiéndose escuchar disparos por todos lados, soldados gritando, incluso a esas cosas gruñendo con demencia.. Siendo un caos total ese lugar.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: aquí les traigo este capítulo más de esta historia** **¿Alguno imagino que Anju pudiera ser tan pecho frio y despiadada? Jajaja yo lo dudo, dejen sus opiniones en reviews, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización la próxima semana semana a ver en qué día :v**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _IX. Asedio (Parte 3: Final)_

 **Maki POV**

El olor de la sangre a mi alrededor era realmente una tentación, los ghouls y humanos, luchaban por la supervivencia del más fuerte y yo tenía mis propios problemas ya que me perseguía una maldita enana con un lanza cohetes, disparándome a diestra y siniestra. La verdad no es como si estuviera huyendo, pero no pienso dejar que esta mocosa "Yukiho" me quiera llevar de nuevo con Elichika, no señor primero muerta antes de separarme de nuevo de mi pequeña reina, así que será mejor que me quite a este insecto de encima de una maldita vez. Pero primero hay que quitarle su juguetito… Mmm ya después podre romperle miembro por miembro, matarla de una forma lenta y dolorosa saboreando cada gota de su sangre impura que, aunque no me satisfaga me será suficiente para calmar mi apetito por un rato.

Deslizándome por los pasillos de aquel gran palacio, cada disparo era más cerca del anterior, pero aunque pudiera golpearme a quemarropa ninguno tendrá el suficiente efecto como asesinarme… además esta chica es más cabeza dura que inteligencia… lo admito yo también lo soy un poco, pero bueno no tan imprudente como ella.

Vamos capullo, sal para que pueda hacerte pedazos con este bebe jajaja — Tan solo escucharla reír me daban ganas de romperle el maldito cuello, dios es tan molesta.

¿Realmente crees que soy tan tonta como para caer en una trampa de manera tan infantil? tu no estas ni siquiera a mi nivel, ni siquiera me llegas a los tobillos… maldita enana— Con un movimiento rápido me acerque y usando mi brazo materializado en una garra de energía logre rasgarle la espalda despareciendo en las sombras nuevamente.

¡Eres… una cobarde… sal… ahora! — Oh… ya sé que puedo hacer, jugar con su psiquis, volverla loca y así podre vencerla fácilmente… si eso hare.

Las detonaciones siguieron, pero solamente logro que el humo la cegara por completo en medio de la oscuridad de esos pasillos que únicamente eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, bien Maki es hora de demostrar tu fuerza, aquí voy. Sigilosamente me moví entre el humo que estaba a mi alrededor usándolo como camuflaje para usar mi arma para disparar varias detonaciones desplazándome de un punto a otro para que salieran de entre varias direcciones para desconcertarla. Qué carajo… donde se metió…. solo impacte 3 de las balas en ella, no debo bajar la guardia o ella me podrá sacar ventaja, el olor a sangre sucia está demasiado cerca de mi… hm… ya te tengo inocente palomita jajaja. Extendiendo mi garra de materia oscura logre prensar algo entre uñas alargadas jalando hacia mí para ver cómo se estaba retorciendo de dolor acercándola velozmente hacia mi encendiéndose un tono carmesí en mis ojos abriendo mi boca para mostrar mis colmillos, le iba a cortar la cabeza de una mordida.

Oh eso sí que no… capullo, mejor trágate esto…. — Escuche una nueva detonación, por la cercanía no podría esquivar el ataque del todo.

Un estallido hizo temblar los pasillos del castillo, dada la cercanía la onda expansiva destruyo las paredes y el techo aventándome lejos forzándome a soltarla cayendo al suelo como cualquier trapo sucio fuera yo, me decapito de un tiro… vaya que imbécil… has osado manchar mi belleza con esa arma… bien, quieres jugar rudo, juguemos rudo entonces…. nadie, se mete con mi belleza y vivirá para contarlo.

Mi cuerpo se levantó lentamente, renegreándose mi cráneo, mis tejidos y músculos, mi rostro estaba volviendo a la normalidad lentamente viendo un pequeño cristal de una de las ventanas que se rompieron en el impacto de ese cohete pude ver algo espantoso…. tenía una cicatriz en mi mejilla… una maldita cicatriz! ¡Pero que hija de la gran puta! ¡Ahora si perra, te has metido con el diablo! ¡vas a arder zorra!, mi furia comenzó a acumularse en mi cuerpo, tan solo oír sus burlas y risa socarrona me hacían arder en cólera, voy a destrozarte… si eso hare.

Oh… lo siento… lastime tu lindo rostro…. pues mira que tengo más para ti — Como si hubiera sido gracioso lo que me hizo disparo nuevamente hacia mí, tomé mi arma con mi mano y con esa ira y cólera hice fluir mi energía en esa arma disparando varias ráfagas rojizas, pequeñas cuchillas que la iban a dejar muy débil — Oh… ya este enojaste…. espera… Tsk! — La escuche gritar y quejarse, mi disparo logro atravesar su cuerpo, desmembrándole un brazo y una pierna.

El hedor a sangre era muy penetrante que mi instinto asesino se incrementó, guardando mi arma me acerqué lentamente mostrando el brillo en mis ojos y el hambre voraz al relamer mis labios carnosos con mi lengua, pude verla petrificada, arrastrándose como lo que era un perro carnoso que le había mordido la mano a un depredador estando a instantes de degustar su cena, no teniendo a donde solamente le quedo dar golpes de ahogado disparando nuevamente a quemarropa pero con solo mover mi cuerpo a un costado logre esquivar ese cohete escuchando un estruendo detrás de mí además de como escombros pasaron por delante de mí.

Sin ningún tipo de piedad o misericordia alguna le tome por el cuello con una extremidad que sobresalió de mi espalda acercándola hacia mí, olfateando ese exquisito aroma haciendo que se me hiciera agua la boca, tomándole de ambos hombros le propine una mordida a la yugular de lleno, sintiendo como su sangre se drenaba hacia mi garganta… no me importaron sus suplicas o gritos llenos de pánicos, el hambre y el ansia eran más así que no me detuve hasta que drene todo el líquido vital de su cuerpo dejando su cuerpo pálido y realmente demacrado como si hubiera envejecido milos de años, tan solo coloque la punta de mi tacón sobre su cráneo que de un pisotón lo hizo pedazos desvaneciendo su cuerpo en simple polvo.

Mugrosa aberración… y te haces llamar vampiro… que estúpido… —

Solo me limpie el resto de la sangre que quedó colgando de la comisura de mis labios con mi dedo índice para saborearla con mi lengua como si fuera un dulce dándome media vuelta para eliminar a los que restaban, volviéndome una simple bruma en la oscuridad.

 **Maki POV End**

 **Nico Pov**

Ese entorno no era tan diferente en mis tiempos como la gran empaladora de Valaquia, había cuerpos por doquier, humanos y no humanos desmembrados, sangre por todos lados… mi sed de sangre estaba creciendo más a cada instante, pero primero debía encargarme de un pequeño, minúsculo problema y ese era aquella rubia llamada "Arisa". De verdad despreciaba el hecho de que esa mujer fuera capaz de usar a niños prácticamente para poder cumplir sus planes, su sed de poder y su ambición no tenían limites, ni escrúpulos… Oh y hablando de la reina de roma parece que ha llegado a mis aposentos, ya que escuche como la puerta se abrió en ese cuarto completamente a oscuras divisando de la poca luz que entraba desde afuera una pequeña figura, de cabellos largos sosteniendo 2 escopetas cortas gemelas que se adentró a mi territorio, la oscuridad... bueno veamos qué tan recia puedes ser Arisa, veamos qué tan valiente puedes ser jajaja.

Bienvenida a mi pequeña morada Arisa… — Exclame con cinismo entre las sombras mientras mis ojos carmines brillaban entre las sombras viéndole fijamente además mis labios curvearon una tétrica sonrisa.

Acogedor, debo admitirlo… será un lindo lugar para enterrarte Nico — Tienes agallas eh… bien, hazlo interesante.

Desenfunde mi ametralladora desde mi posición, ya que estaba sentada en un trono cruzada de piernas disparando una ración de plomo solo para ella, escuchando como algo caería en seco al suelo sonando el golpe seco como si hubiera derribado a un animal sumamente gigante pero no debo confiarme, puede ser una pequeña pero no hay enemigo pequeño en esta vida. Me levante tranquilamente de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el cuerpo "muerto" apunte al centro de la frente disparando una ración de plomo, pero que demonios… ella estaba fingiendo, me ha arrancado los brazos con solo un tiro de cada arma haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, ¡punto para ti Arisa ja! bien vamos a ponernos más rudas.

En el suelo pude ver como ella se levanta con sus ropas ligeramente roídas por mis disparos sintiendo la suela de su zapato en mi estómago riéndose de manera burlona.

Yo no soy como Yuhiko… yo suelo pensar antes de actuar, no te será fácil vencerme Nico— ¿Oh enserio? bueno demuéstramelo.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras disparo hacia mi pecho dejándome 2 agujeros en mis senos… pero qué demonios…. esto dejara marca, el siguiente fue hacia mi mandíbula destrozándola, y otro hacia mi frente… esto sí que duele… jajajaja supongo que me quedaran marcas después de esto… o no sé, hmm va a dejar como queso, pero vamos destrózame todo mi cuerpo que tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, date gusto pequeña de cabello oxigenado, eso es… brazos y piernas desmembrados, cuello separado de mi columna vertebral, pff vamos termina de una maldita vez que no tengo todo el día. ¡Oh vaya como la cereza del pastel has pisoteado mi cabeza, ja! bueno supongo que ya terminaste porque te detuviste.

¿Ya te vas? uhmmm vamos no te des vuelta todavía que aún no termina la cosa, pequeña… uh y ahora que.

Al parecer no eres tan recia como Lady Nozomi y Lady Elichika decían… vaya para ser una reina, no eres más que una simple loli, en fin, me has entretenido un rato, terminare mi misión… me llevare a la princesa escarlata conmigo y Yukiho —

¿Débil? ¿Loli? ¿No soy tan recia como mi leyenda lo ha demostrado? Ahora si te sacaste el premio gordo… voy a disfrutar consumiendo tu maldita existencia, serás el aperitivo para Cocoro, de aquí no vas a salir eso si que no va a ser posible, bueno supongo que ya es hora de que te demuestre porque es me llaman Nico la empaladora de Valaquia, solamente permíteme un segundo ya estoy contigo.

Débil… has dicho…. creíste acaso que tus juguetitos podrían hacerme daño… Me has subestimado… plebeya… y por tal osadía serás consumida por la oscuridad— Carraspee mi voz levantándome lentamente regenerando mi cuerpo, sonriendo ampliamente y con ese instinto sádico y sanguinario en mí.

Tan solo le observe girar su cuerpo hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño lentamente… de golpe todo a su alrededor se cambió a un entorno demasiado diferente, un cementerio en medio de la nada cubierto de niebla y de una luna brillante iluminando un poco el lugar. Pude darme cuenta de su desconcierto al verla levantar sus armas, solamente pude reírme por ello usando mi poder para hacer que muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas comenzando a atacarla, obviamente ella se defendería, pero con cada cadáver que derrumbara más saldrían siéndole prácticamente imposible huir de mi ilusión de sombras. Corría alejándose del lugar, pero sería como correr completamente en círculos porque no encontraría ningún tipo de salida, en realidad no existe tal cosa en mis dominios… solamente la muerte y la soledad.

Desesperación, frustración, enojo era lo que podía notar en su semblante como poco a poco la mueca en sus labios se volvía de una soberbia a una llena de pánico hasta que llego a un lugar donde no habría a donde más ir, los muertos comenzaban a acorralarla y a tirársele encima haciéndola prisionera de una losa de cuerpos que era demasiado pesada, diablos que ilusión tan mas real y supongo que es hora de alimentarse, bon apetit.

¡Demonios! ¡Déjame salir de este lugar Nico… Aléjense! malditos engendros! — Música para mis oídos jaja, descuida pequeña tu agonía pronto habrá de terminar jajaja solo dame un segundo

Vienes a mis dominios, te burlas de mí, pisoteas mi reputación… escupes mi legado. sabes eso merece un castigo… y hoy te día de suerte… ya que Cocoro tiene hambre — No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar esto jajaja.

De mi hombro izquierdo la cabeza de un animal gigante salió, con un demoniaco hocico, mostrando sus dientes afilados, el aspecto de mi mascota infernal Cocoro era muy aterradora, sacada de las peores pesadillas de cualquiera. Sonriendo ampliamente mis ojos brillaban intensamente, finalmente mi mascota se abalanzo sobre Alisa que entre gritos de auxilio, de completo terror fue devorada sin dejar ningún rastro de sangre en mi morada, ni sus restos… consumí su vida y la lleve hacia la oscuridad de la cual jamás saldría, mire mis ropas que estaban rotas y ensangrentadas, quitándomelas para con toda la calma del mundo cambiarme el atuendo por uno idéntico saliendo de ese cuarto cerrando las puertas silbando una alegre melodía mientas caminaba por los pasillos para encontrarme con las demás, quitada de la pena, como si nada hubiera pasado a cuanto ghoul que encontraba lo hacía trizas con una masa gelatinosa rojinegra que hacia salir de mi cuerpo arrasando con todo a mi paso con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

 **Nico POV end**

La peli gris y la peli marrón, habían acabado con lo que quedaba del batallón nazi estando completamente exhaustas, la subordinada de la reina la peli purpura se acercó al lugar para informarle que había ayudado a los que quedaban vivos, logrando erradicar la amenaza, aunque aún no habían encontrado ningún rastro de Nozomi. Por otro lado, las draculinas aparecieron de entre las sombras, una pelirroja completamente furiosa tocándose la mejilla ya que la cicatriz aun no sanaba completamente, la menor pelinegra al ver a su amada sana y salva tomo su mejilla lentamente para besar donde estaba la herida susurrándole algo al oído que la pondría completamente roja de las mejillas complementándose el color de su cabello con el color de su rostro.

Aun con esa cicatriz, eres tan hermosa como siempre — Reía con picardía apegándole hacia ella besando sus labios con placer y deseo para después separarse de ella.

No es como si… hubiera querido que me hicieran esa herida para ti… no te equivoques… Nico — Desvió la mirada ruborizada y cruzándose de brazos, ese gesto le pareció hermoso a la pelinegra quien veía con amor a su amada.

Las militares inglesas y la reina veían todo a su alrededor destruido, había cuerpo y sangre por todos lados, mientras los heridos iban a la enfermería para ser atendidos debidamente por los doctores personales de Anju. Se preguntaban si había terminado el asedio de Nozomi, ya que habían exterminado a sus lacayas y sus zombies, pero aparentemente la primera oficial no se había marchado del lugar ya que estaba escondida en un punto del cual no podrían detectarla, a 5 kilómetros lejos de ahí encaramada en un árbol apuntando con su Mosquete jalando el gatillo con una bala que iría a la velocidad del sonido que en un momento a otro atravesó el pecho de la pelirroja alertando a todas en el interior del palacio, antes de que cayera al suelo su amada pelinegra le tomo en brazos lentamente viendo que la herida no sanaba es más que su piel se estaba palideciendo y pudriéndose.

Maki! ¡Estás bien! mi amor! Maki! — Al ver como lentamente perdía fuerza su cuerpo, como lentamente cerraba los ojos, dándole palmadas en la mejilla para que no se durmiera… por primera vez después de 500 años lagrimas salían del rostro de la pelinegra quien temía perderla nuevamente.

Nico… mi reina… solo es una pequeña herida… no te preocupes… recuerdas… somos inmortales… — Cerrando los ojos lentamente caería desmallada, sobresaltándose las venas de todo su cuerpo sin color.

Maki! —

El grito ahogado de la menor, con su amada en brazos se escuchó como un desgarrador lamento, la primera oficial al haber cumplido al menos una parte de su objetivo se marchó del lugar, con una amplia y tranquila sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no pudiera capturarla, la mariscal Elichika le dio un dardo con un veneno mortal que podría paralizar a cualquier vampiro como si fuera una estaca de madera pero con un efecto más lento pero mortífero, escuchando el grito desconsolado de la reina rio de manera burlesca desapareciendo entre la niebla sin una pisca de su presencia en los alrededores de Norwich.

 _Continuara….._

 **Nota del autor: Creando más drama a esta historia, ahora sí que va a arder el mundo y no por un ship hereje ni nada por el estilo, le dieron a donde más le duele a nuestra draculina loli, en su kokoro /3… ahora si nadie podrá detenerla :v la venganza se aproxima, ah antes de que se me olvide, el próximo capítulo habrá honotsubasa, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _X. El regreso del lobo a casa_

Una nueva mañana se dejaba ver en las montañas de la tierra del sol naciente, el territorio del gran imperio japonés donde la ciudad capital Akihabara se veía imponente y majestuosa rodeada de ese paisaje montañoso y algunas veces neblinoso, pero desde hace un tiempo atrás hasta ahora se ha sentido una enorme tensión, frustración y desesperación en el interior del gran palacio real de la familia Kousaka donde la regente de ese gran reino yacía en su habitación, no comía, no se bañaba, no dejaba que nadie entrara… sumida en una gran depresión escuchándose en las noches y varias veces en el día como ella sollozaba al punto del llanto.

Su situación tan decaída y errante le preocupaba a sus más cercanos servidores, damas de compañía, generales de su ejército, hasta a su consejera real y comandante samurái la peli azul Umi Sonoda que estaba al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo haciendo el mismo voto de abstinencia por voluntad propia sentada con su típico traje samurái, con su katana enfundada sobre su regazo sentada de espaldas a la pared del pasillo en el cual se encontraba la puerta de los aposentos de su señora y más importante amiga… se le partía el corazón el escucharla sufrir en el interior de sus aposentos repitiendo del nombre _"Tsubasa"_ una y otra vez, con una voz desencajada, rota, con un sentimiento lleno de vacío y tristeza. Debes en cuando algunas mucamas se le acercaban para ofrecerle un té de manzanilla o algún bocadillo, pero se negaba a tomarlos.

En ese momento una de las mucamas con su daikamura rosada se acercó a la samurái sosteniendo una bandeja con un té de hierba buena, con un poco de onigiri estaba a punto de negarse nuevamente pero su estómago le traiciono gruñendo demostrando que tenía hambre, ruborizada tuvo que aceptar aquellos alimentos haciendo un pequeño rezo juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. Sus plegarias hacia los dioses eran dirigidas a su emperatriz, pedía de todo corazón que su depresión terminara lo más pronto posible, odia sentirse impotente ya que ni ella sabía cómo calmar a la chica de cabellos jengibre para después tranquilamente comer el onigiri y beber un poco de té.

Honoka…. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de sufrir? — Se repetía a sí misma la peli azul mirando hacia las puertas con oro y tallados refinados con la insignia de la familia real en medio.

Umi siguió comiendo por un buen rato más hasta que unos guardias vestidos con armaduras samuráis negras, ósea de bajo rango se acercaron rápidamente con algo de sorpresa en su semblante lucían algo nerviosos haciendo una reverencia respetuosa a una de sus superiores para acercarse a las puertas de su emperatriz tocando, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta del otro lado, los guardias siguieron insistiendo escuchándose un bufido molesto, el sonido de cosas siendo aventadas al punto de quebrarse, quizás algún florero o decoración de porcelana para finalmente resonar con desgane pero con gran autoridad la voz de la emperatriz amante del pan claramente molesta, sin ánimos de nada.

He dicho que no me molesten…. que parte de NO – ME – MOLESTEN… no han entendido… largo! — renuente se negaba a abrir las puertas, debía ser una buena noticia para que ella lograra hacerlo después de tantos días de exilio.

Mi señora… Honoka… tenemos visitantes…. son alemanes…. al parecer vienen a pedir audiencia con usted…. — uno de los guardias estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decir no sabía cómo lo tomaría….

¿Umi?, ¿Esta Umi con ustedes? — la voz de Honoka sonó aun sin animo, escuchándose la perilla moverse para apenas entre abrirse la puerta dejando ver a una desarreglada y fachosa Honoka con el pelo suelto… bata amarilla de fina seda con hermosos detallados en girasoles, los celestes iris de ella se fijaron en los ámbar de la comandante esperando alguna orden o algo por el estilo levantándose esta última haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto. — Elimínalos… Umi… no quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa mujer… por favor… —

Como usted ordene mi señora… — Apoyando su Katana sobre su hombro comenzó a caminar alejándose de los guardias.

La peli jengibre estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas de su habitación cuando un guardia detuvo la puerta logrando molestarla al punto de que ella saco de su ropa un puñal que apunto a la yugular de su guardia, su semblante molesto se aumentó evidentemente intimidando al hombre que solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, debía hablar rápido o su cuello seria degollado por su señora sin piedad, dirigiéndosele con indiferencia y frialdad.

Retírense ahora…. o los mandare a ejecutar… colgando sus cabezas en las torres del norte del palacio para que los buitres se coman sus ojos y lengua — Una amenaza que estaba dispuesta a cumplir si seguían siendo impertinentes.

Mi señora… como le explico esto… una de las visitantes alemanas… se parece mucho a ella, a la antigua líder del escuadrón ninja A- Rise, Tsubasa Kira…. — Trago en seco ante su confesión tan peligrosa y volátil, era como sostener una granada en las manos a punto de explotar.

Tan solo la mención de ese nombro hizo que su semblante se iluminara, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la emoción, la felicidad y alegría como de arte de magia volvieron a ella, nada importaba solamente quería estar nuevamente en los brazos de su amor platónico, el que debía consumarse hacia varios atrás, cuando ellas tenían 15 años y 17 respectivamente… cuando se supone que ellas tendrían una relación formal, un fatídico suceso les impido lograrlo. El corazón de la peli jengibre le saltaba de emoción así que abrió las puertas de par en par, saliendo de la habitación estando en fachas alarmando a Umi que la detuvo del brazo mostrando miedo, si Tsubasa estaba aquí era para solamente una sola cosa: asesinar a la emperatriz de Japón, no podía ni debía permitirlo por nada del mundo.

La actitud sobreprotectora de Umi estaba siendo más que evidente, degradándole por completo zafándose de su agarre caminando por los pasillos a toda prisa para encontrarse nuevamente con ella.

Umi… retiro mi orden… no las asesines… si por algo están aquí debe ser algo bueno, ya quiero verte de nuevo mi amada Tsubasa jijiji… aunque bueno estoy en fachas… no importa con un baño se me quitara — Su ingenuidad era demasiado grande, preocupando en demasía a su subordinada que solamente la seguía alerta en todo segundo, tenía un mal presentimiento de eso, sensación no errada para nada.

Llegaron las 2 al salón real donde estaba su trono rodeado de pilares y vitrales con dragones, jardines brillantes y árboles de flor de cerezo, encontrándose cara a cara nuevamente aquellas 2 chicas que cuando eran adolescentes estaban destinadas a estar juntas, el corazón a Honoka le salto de golpe palpitando de manera acelerada mientras descendía los escalones que le llevaban hacia su trono mientras la castaña de ojos esmeraldas estaba firmemente parada con su gabardina café larga cubriendo su cuerpo, unas botas negras y un sombre cubriendo sus cabellos seria, sin decir palabra alguna mientras su acompañante Rin Hoshizora la primer teniente de infantería de los nazis sosteniendo su oz por detrás de su nuca sonriendo con algo de arrogancia que al ver quienes la reciben sonrió ampliamente hablándole a su compañera como si tuvieran algo en mente y así lo era, Elichika les había ordenado que le trajeran su cabeza en charola de plata, mataran a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Ya sabes que hacer…. tu solo atrápala y yo la decapito… — Ríe divertida y cínica, siendo observada por una Umi llena de desconfianza.

La capitana solamente estaba escuchando atenta mientras las otras 2 chicas se acercaban lentamente hacia ellas, notando la alegría en una y la desconfianza en otra… lo que no sabía ninguna de ellas 2 era que habían experimentado con ella, le había privado de habla haciendo que la maldición que hace años la separo de Honoka por una mordida de lobo se agravara tan gravemente que ni ella tenía conciencia ya de quien era, no distinguía a nadie… como si fuera solamente un cascaron vacío, un robot que solo siguiera ordenes hasta que Rin se dirigió a la dueña del gran palacio para dar el mensaje de la mariscal Elichika.

Solo hemos venido a darle un mensaje, no tardaremos mucho…. — su sonrisa burlona fue mayor de lo habitual en Rin, levantando más sospechas en la peli azul.

¿Elichika? Que desea…. — El semblante cambio en la emperatriz de tan solo oír tal nombre ante su presencia.

Poco a poco Tsubasa comenzó a dar pasos amenazantes hacia Honoka quien estaba un poco alarmada dándose cuenta como sus nudillos se apretaban y lentamente alzaba su brazo para de un movimiento a otro arremeter bruscamente contra ella para estrangularla con solo una mano con una enorme fuerza animal, como si el instinto de una bestia saliera de ella de golpe, Umi no perdió tiempo y desenfundo la Katana pero rin levanto su mano para paralizarla formándose un ojo en la palma de su mano, no podía moverse.. su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y solo presenciaba como aquella capitana estrangulaba sin piedad la peli jengibre levantándola del suelo ejerciendo más presión en su agarre obligando a la víctima a tomarle por las muñecas para que dejara de hacerle daño, sus ojos mostraron un gesto de dolor y evidentes lágrimas de confusión.

Tsubasa….. Kira…. por favor… suéltame… soy yo Honoka…. por favor…. suéltame…. — Imploraba que lo hiciera, pero entre más suplicaba más fuerte era el estrangulamiento.

 _[Maldición…. no puedo moverme…. qué demonios le pasa a mi cuerpo… maldita sea muévete!]_

 _{Tu cuerpo esta inmóvil…. yo la primera teniente de las fuerzas de infantería Rin Hoshizora… tengo poderes telequineticos así que solo observa como la decapito… será rápido… no te preocupes}_

Tsubasa…. suel… suel… suéltame…. por favor… yo… yo… yo te amo! — Fueron esas palabras que encendieron un interruptor en la verdugo de la emperatriz que lentamente la soltó tomándose la cabeza de golpe, volviéndole recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia con ella, escuchando vagas frases en su cabeza que le aturdían, sintiendo punzadas en el corazón.

 _~ FLASHBACK ~_

 _Tu y yo siempre estaremos juntas…. —_

 _Honoka… tu nunca aprendes… si comes tanto pan engordaras… —_

 _¿Tsubasa estas bien? el entrenamiento ninja debe ser intimidante verdad? —_

 _Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mi Honoka… a pesar de ser una simple plebeya te gusta mi compañía…. —_

 _Eres tan linda cuando sonríes… pero también cuando te enojas —_

 _Sé que no tengo derecho ni la posición para decírtelo, pero te quiero… te quiero Honoka… —_

 _Tsubasa…. tranquila…. iré por un médico… no te muevas… —_

 _Descuida el lobo solo me mordió un costado estaré bien…. —_

 _Tsubasa… ¿Dónde estás? No me asustes… jeje vamos sé que no quieres que te vea débil pero no me abandones… Tsubasa… por favor…. no me abandones… te necesito a mi lado… —_

 _Perdona… soy una cobarde… pero no puedo permitir que una maldición arruine nuestro lazo… prometo volver a ti algún día…—_

 _~ FIN DE FLASHBACKS'S ~_

Esa reacción en su amada ninja hizo que Honoka se acercara hacia ella lentamente tomándole en sus brazos abrazándole con cierto temor a como pudiera reaccionar, pero ese tacto solo fue la llave para sacarla del trance que había sido inducido durante mucho tiempo y contra su voluntad, Rin estaba estupefacta la hipnosis cognitiva se había roto… el gen mutado de un lobo estaba en su interior y si volviendo en si lograba controlarlo podría ser peligroso debía asesinarlas a las 2 y salir rápidamente del lugar para informar su líder del pequeño inconveniente moviéndose velozmente empuño su oz para cortarles de un solo tajo el cuello, liberando unas ondas electromagnéticas que distorsionaban el entorno a su alrededor haciendo que una luz violeta se iluminara todo el lugar pero ya era tarde.

Tan solo un movimiento de la ahora libre Tsubasa fue suficiente para que su puño impactara contra la mejilla de Rin aventándola a las afueras del palacio mientras caminaba dejando anonadas a ambas chicas, por otro lado, la otra chocaba contra el suelo de espaldas causándole un gran dolor levantándose con la ayuda de su oz viendo a la castaña salir del palacio mientras su rostro manifestaba furia, de sus labios salían colmillos y su piel se arrugaba como cuando los lobos se enfurecen.

La oz de Rin estaba en dirección de la yugular de Tsubasa, pero antes de que le cortara el cuello ambas manos enguantadas tomaron la hoja de esa arma rompiéndola en 2, dándole una patada en el pecho saltándole encima mientras la golpeaba con los puños cerrados acorralándola. Odio, ira, frustración, demencia eran las emociones que se manifestaban en ella al recordar como experimentaron con su cuerpo debilitado, como la forzaron a apagar su humanidad, que la usaran como títere para matar a inocentes, masacrarlos con su instinto de lobo era la gota que derramo el vaso.

Voy… voy… a… matarte… ¡te matare! — Irracional y en completa locura la golpeaba hasta desfigurarle el rostro literalmente deteniéndose al sentir el abrazo de su querida ahora emperatriz por la espalda escuchándola sollozar.

Detente… por favor… no eres una bestia… te lo suplico…. déjala ir…— Pero en medio de su psicosis no escuchaba la voz de ella suplicándole detenerse. — ¡Detente Tsubasa! —

Ho… no… ka…. yo… yo… yo lo siento… — Se detuvo en seco dejando a una casi moribunda Rin arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que se levantó para huir de ahí, el plan había fallado enormemente… no le agradaría a la mariscal para nada, pero al menos tenían otros planes de reserva si ese fallaba, como el utilizado por Nozomi con Maki.

Umi quien ya había salido del trance tomo un arco y flecha, apuntándole al centro de la espalda de su blanco disparando una flecha que logro impactarla de lleno haciéndola caer nuevamente pero al parecer no sería fácil matarla, iba a perseguirla pero fue detenida por una ahora feliz emperatriz quien sostenía a su más grande tesoro en brazos mirándose ambas con calidez mientras las facciones de la castaña volvían a la normalidad, acurrucándola en su pecho llorando de alegría mientras guardias y damas de compañía les rodeaban con preocupación en sus ojos. Pero finalmente todo estaba bien, ambas chicas se volvieron a reencontrar y esta vez no se separarían jamás…. Elichika Ayase pagaría por usarla como conejillo de indias muy pronto, pero por ahora disfrutarían del momento, que mucha falta les hacía.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues ¿Qué creen? que el siguiente capítulo habrá más HonoTsubasa.. pero también comenzara la cacería de Nico por cierta miko que ya saben le enveneno a su princesa escarlata, descuiden lectores ya le dará sus nalgadas nuestra loli vampira pelinegra a la monstruo pechugón vampira :v espérenlo en los siguientes capítulos**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XI. Cazando con: Nico y Kotori_

El encuentro desafortunado en el palacio real del imperio japonés en Akihabara había pasado, las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas y serenas con la familia real Kousaka, la emperatriz Honoka estaba reunida nuevamente con su querida ninja del clan A – Rise con quien ya vivía en completa armonía junto a su guerrera más leal la samurái peli azul. Pero por otra parte en el palacio real en la ciudad inglesa de Norwich las cosas estaban muy tensas, era fácil romper la tensión con un alfiler ya que en una de las habitaciones del palacio de la reina de Inglaterra Erena Toudo yacía en cama en un estado completamente convaleciente y casi deplorable una joven pelirroja quien tenía la mirada apagada, conectada a unos sueros especiales que contenían sangre para poder parar el veneno que la bala que impacto hacia días en su pecho.

Ese veneno estaba acabando con su sistema inmunológico, sus torrentes sanguíneos como además de su fuerza vital. Si no encontraban un antídoto rápido ella podría morir o perder simplemente su inmortalidad que prácticamente terminaría en lo mismo, lentamente la menor pelinegra vestida con una traje blanco, con una boina en el cabello quien estaba a su lado mientras tomaba su mano, su mirada carmesí manejaba diferentes tipos de emociones: odio, tristeza, frustración en otros pero el verla dormir plácidamente aun así estuviera débil le causaba un poco de tranquila porque existía la esperanza de poder salvar su vida y haría todo lo posible para hacerlo, no le importaría en lo más mínimo asesinar, descuartizar o empalar a cuanto nazi se interpusiera en su camino porque disfrutaría plenamente el vengarse aunque sea de esa forma antes de llegar con aquella peli morada de coletas , con ella ya tenía un sinfín de torturas llenas de sadismo y brutalidad solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lograra su cometido: Cortarle la cabeza y ponerla en una estaca.

Nico…. ¿Estás ahí? — Su princesa escarlata lentamente despertaba de su letargo mientras poco a poco mientras su amada reina le tomaba la diestra con ambas manos mirándole con una sonrisa ligeramente melancólica.

No te esfuerces demasiado… Recuerda que aun estas débil… mi princesa… — Deposito un beso en sus labios aguantando las malditas ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Porque ya se había encerrado durante 3 días y 3 noches, negándose a visitas, a comer sangre que le daban en pequeñas bolsas, no quería ver a nadie… no quería saber nada, solamente quería ver a su amada Maki bien, salvarle la vida como diera lugar, pero consumida por la rabia y la ira no lograría hacer tal cosa. La descargo durante esos 3 días y estaba con mejor ánimo, dispuesta a realizar una cacería furtiva y sin descanso alguno para encontrar a esas Nazis, moviendo cielo mar y tierra para lograrlo. Lentamente Maki con su mirada apagada sonrió correspondiendo su beso con amor y cariño tocando su mano diestra su mejilla apartándose después de unos segundos tornándose su mirada seria y con determinación pidiéndole algo a su amada que le pondría tan feliz en medio de tanta tristeza.

Mi amor… quiero… quiero que hagas algo por mi… ¿Podrás? — No supo Nico como era que conseguía convencerla, pero esos ojitos tiernos de gatito le hacían flaquear y ceder a sus caprichos con suma facilidad.

Usted diga mi princesa… sus deseos son órdenes para mi— Complaciente entrelazo su mano diestra a la suya mirándole con dulzura ensanchando la sonrisa en su mandíbula.

Quiero la cabeza… en charola… no mejor en una estaca… de esa tal Nozomi la primera oficial de Elichika… no importa como la mates, como la hagas sufrir, como la destroces miembro por miembro… pero su cabeza la quiero como trofeo en nuestra habitación ¿Ok? — Sus ojos violetas manifestaban tal deseo logrando hacer que la pelinegra sonríe de medio labio carcajeándose con demencia.

Sera un exquisito placer hacerlo… tendrá su cabeza como trofeo mi princesa tiene mi palabra —

Ambas se miraron con sonrisas en los labios, como si nada hubiera pasado quedándose así por varios minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un soldado de la reina quien solicitaba su presencia en la oficina de la espía de cabellos grises quien tenía algo que decirle personalmente que podría gustarle, pero a la vez causarle una profunda molestia. Encaminándose al encuentro con ella dejo un último beso en los labios de su mujer caminando lentamente mirándole de reojo hasta que se retiró de esa habitación caminando por los grandes pasillos del palacio llegando a una puerta donde estaba Kotori viendo en una mesa un mapa de Europa donde tenía ciertos lugares encerrados en un círculo. Nico se acercaría a ella para cruzarse de brazos llamando su atención, la otra solamente sonrió de momento para explicarle por qué la llamo.

Nico…. mis contactos me han informado que las tropas de Elichika se mueven por toda Europa sitiando ciudades, saqueándolas y tomando prisioneros a sus habitantes hace unas horas…. me informaron… que tropas de la primer oficial Nozomi Toujo tomaron la ciudad de Valaquia en el territorio de Rumania…. ¿Es tu hogar cierto? — Al ver la expresión en los ojos de la draculia el cómo tensaba los puños y chasqueaba los dientes, se lamentaba por haber hecho tal pregunta

Plăti -mi curva dracului— Fue lo único que dijo mientras concentrando su energía en su mano hizo aparecer su ametralladora con claras modificaciones, le había creado un lanzador de cohetes, un segundo cañón en el cual estacas de energía oscura saldrían disparadas, no necesitaba más que eso para hacerles pagar por su osadía.

Este timpul pentru o distracţie cazeria — La mirada siniestra de la señora de Valaquia era inmisericorde, sádica con un brillo intenso en su color carmesí de sus ojos.

Entendiendo el mensaje Kotori, entendía que el primer lugar al cual deberían ir era a su tierra natal y así lo harían, por lo que tomando las armas necesarias tomarían en pequeño avión que era un nuevo prototipo un Supermarine SPITFIRE el cual sería piloteado por la espía mientras Nico estaba afuera de este en la cola parada en perfecto equilibrio surcando los aires rápidamente tomándole solo algunas horas para llegar a tierras rumanas, siendo el amanecer la ventaja que tendrían en ese lugar es que siempre esta nublado, son contadas las veces que la luz del sol ilumina las tierras frías del reino que alguna vez fue llamado "El reino del terror Yazawa".

La ciudad estaba bajo ellas, la antigua regente de ese gran país no daba crédito a lo que observaba: edificios destruidos, algunos en llamas, las calles en ruinas y a la gente viviendo en extrema pobreza siendo oprima por tropas nazis que estaban por doquier. En la entrada de la ciudad había una reja vigilada por 2 torres laterales mientras que alrededor de la ciudad había una muralla fortificada que impedía a cualquiera poder escapar de la ciudad sin evitar las torres que había igual en las murallas y los alambres que estaban hasta arriba su amado pueblo estaba sumido bajo el yugo del dominio nazi, lentamente liberando su densa pero oscura energía creo un pequeño velo de oscuridad para implantarle unas ametralladoras en las alas de ese avión dándole órdenes a Kotori.

A ver pajarito…. has que esta águila vuele en pedazos esas torres…. mi pueblo… mi gente… no permitiré que la supriman… no dejare que experimenten con ella… — Su determinación era claramente movida por el odio y deseo de venganza.

¿Estas segura Nico? — Dudaba de que su plan tuviera éxito… habían lanza misiles en las calles y muchos tanques de guerra que podrían volarlas en pedazos.

Bueno… Tu encárgate por aire… y yo por tierra…. —

Dando un paso al costado salto cayendo en picada hacia tierras rumanas impactando a pocos metros de la entrada fortificada de su ciudad, los soldados nazis no se hicieron esperar apuntando hacia ella al verla armada hasta los dientes abrieron fuego a quema ropa dándole de lleno contra el pecho, la mirada sanguinaria de Nico daba a ver que eso no le haría daño, en respuesta a ello con solamente jalar el gatillo varias estacas de metal salieron disparadas matando a los soldados y un segundo disparo detono una explosión que abriría las rejas haciéndolas volar por los aires entrando a su ciudad mientras los ciudadanos civiles corrían a sus casas temerosos. Kotori en el avión habría fuego hacia las torres de vigilancia con su ametralladora haciéndolas explotar porque los lanza misiles se sobrecalentaban con los disparos hacia estos dejando un caos en todo el lugar.

La draculia caminaba por las calles de su querida Valaquia mientras soldados le impedían su camino disparándole con diferentes armas de varios calibres, lanzándole granadas y cohetes que impactaban por todos lados en su cuerpo, pero no sufría ningún daño ni su paso se veía obstaculizado por los ataques constantes

Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass ihr Schritt fortfahren— Exclamaba un oficial mientras se cubría con su escuadrón en una barricada, en los edificios por las ventanas más soldados disparaban a matar a su objetivo que no demostraba sentirse intimidada es más parecía estar alegre por tal recibimiento.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? — Como si la hubieran escuchado por una esquina salía un tanque de guerra que la apuntaba directamente al pecho escuchándose un estruendo de una detonación proveniente del tanque causando un violento impacto que levanto una nube de humo con llamas alrededor del lugar donde estaba la pelinegra cegando a los soldados alemanes quienes creían que la habían detenido al no haber movimientos por varios segundos.

¿Dies tot? — Una pregunta demasiado ingenua ya que un misil salió de entre las llamas y la nube de humo golpeando el tanque mandándolo por los aires con fuerza estrellándolo contra un edificio explotando este en el trayecto siguiendo su camino Nico disparando hacia los soldados a sus pies haciendo que se rindieran.

Kotori en el avión había inutilizado las torres de vigilancia y los cañones en esta derribando gran parte de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad, descendiendo en un parque abandonado corrió lo más rápido que pudo encontrándose con una multitud rodeando la plaza de Sibiu aclamando con algarabía y con felicidad a alguien que seguramente sería su compañera Nico quien como buena líder ordenaba a las personas que atacaran a los soldados nazis quitándoles sus armas e incluso usurpando sus tanques acabando con ellos en tan solo cuestión de 3 horas, incluso ambas chicas colaboraron en el ataque capturando a los soldados que dejaban vivos poniéndolos en fila india en la plaza mientras la gente gritaba cosas como: "!Mátenlos!", "!Empalalenlos como lo hacía la reina Nico!", "!Córtenlos la cabeza y pongals en las torres del castillo de la antigua reina"!. Teles muestras de respeto de su gente sin que ellos supieran que la reina había regresado a casa hacían que el ego se le fuera a las nubes alzando la mano llamando la atención de su pueblo.

Pueblo de Valaquia… Ya tendrán que temer al yugo del ejército Nazi… Esta chica a mi lado es una espía del reino de Inglaterra quien está en contra de los Nazis… yo soy una compatriota suya… Soy la antigua reina de Valaquia Nico Yazawa… ¿Cómo es que sigo viva?, las leyendas y mitos que han escuchado de mi… son ciertas… soy un engendro que vendió su alma al diablo por amor… por mi devoción a mi amada princesa, su princesa Maki Nishikino ¡Es momento de levantarse! ¡Es momento de que el ejército nazi conozca a las fuerzas oscuras del reino de Valaquia! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?! —

La respuesta no se hizo esperar de su pueblo que alzo las armas lanzando tiros al aire, en señal de aceptación gritando el nombre de ella con completa aceptación ante tales palabras, encontrando en ella la esperanza de que su pueblo, de que ese país volviera a ser tan prospero como lo fue en sus tiempos como Reina. La gente celebraba y alzaban a la pelinegra en sus hombros mientras celebraban con euforia tal triunfo acercándose unas jóvenes entre la multitud estando a pocos metros de la reina mientras se arrodillaban en señal de respeto bajando la cabeza, pidiendo una audiencia con ella.

Mi señora… pero ¿qué hacemos con ellos? — Mirando a los nazis una pequeña de ojos celestes y cabellos peli jengibre mostrando un gesto lleno de resentimiento ante sus presos.

No debemos dejarlos vivos… debemos vengar el abuso contra nuestro pueblo — Dijo ahora la joven de cabellos vino y ojos color marrón cerrando los puños

Deben morir… — una chica castaña dijo entre dientes mirando hacia la pelinegra con un gesto disgustado en sus ojos color azul oscuro —

Tranquila pediría Nico que la bajaran de los hombros acercándose a esas chicas quienes estaban arrodilladas en señal de respeto hacia ella poniéndose en cunclillas sonriendo de oreja a oreja de manera diabólica tomando la mejilla de una respondiendo a su petición con suma tranquilidad.

¿Quieren darles un castigo? Bien… pero primero… díganme sus nombres — Sonriente sonando autoritaria.

Hideko —

Fumiko —

Mika —

Bueno… Tengo la manera, pero… ¿Están dispuestas a hacer un pequeño sacrificio para hacerlo? — Dejando ver sus colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios sus ojos brillaban deseosos de sangre.

La respuesta de estas chicas fue afirmativa, entonces Nico como todo una depredadora salvaje se abalanzo hacia ellas mordiendo su cuello con brutalidad derramando la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios hacia el suelo dejándolas en u inconscientes en el suelo, su pueblo estaba estupefacto, confundido y sin entender porque ella había hecho tal cosa. Pero él porque era demasiado sencillo, ella no podría proteger todo el tiempo a su natal Valaquia, aún tenía otras ciudades que liberar del dominio alemán por lo que las dejaría a ellas como sus protectoras volviéndolas como ella, haciéndolas sus hijas prácticamente.

Abruptamente las chicas que estaban sin vida se convulsionaban en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras se transformaban en vampiresas como Nico, levantándose de manera casi robótica con los ojos ahora completamente rojos mirando hacia todos lados como cazadores ansiosos de atrapar a su presa.

El hambre que sienten ahora es demasiado fuerte, sus sentidos se han hecho mayores y más agudos, sus emociones ahora vuelan a mil por hora quieren comer, bien… ahí tienen su platillo, ¡Bon apetit! — Señalando a los nazis que estaban amarrados y a la merced de esas bestias sus miradas estaban llenas de pánico.

La gente se emocionaba al saber que tendrían protección, de las "hijas" de la reina, las 3 ahora neo natas estaban hambrientas, desesperadas y ansiosas por beber sangre que no les tomo ni medio segundo lanzarse como hienas oliendo sangre contra los soldados matándolos de manera atroz y sanguinaria derramando su sangre, arrancándoles los miembros para beber su sangre y bañarse en ella. Tranquilamente se alejó del lugar Nico caminando hacia Kotori que estaba sorprendida por lo que había presenciado.

El reino del terror… vaya…. nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a tales extremos… Nico — Terror sentía en su interior, sensaciones de asco por tanta sangre.

Hubieras visto cuando estaba en su apogeo…. había cabezas en cada esquina y cuerpos mutilados jejeje — Para la pelinegra era de lo más normal esas cosas lentamente le tomo del hombro para encaminarla hacia el avión para ir al siguiente punto. — Vamos Julieta… tenemos trabajo que hacer… y quizás muy pronto te reencuentres con tu romeo

De manera burlesca se llevaba a una Kotori confundida y algo ruborizada por lo que había dicho, por alguna extraña razón estaba pensando en cierta peli azul, vestida como todo un príncipe francés, tomando su mano y dándole unas rosas, esa imagen de la comandante Umi era demasiado reveladora para ella que estaba muerta de la pena haciendo un puchero en sus labios.

¡Nico eres cruel! —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues a como lo pedía el público, querían sangre derramada por Nico… pues ahí está su sangre, querían una Nico sádica, pues ahí la tienen… jajajaja XD, saludos para quienes sigue esta historia que es la que mas visto bueno tiene de sutedes lectores en especial a la usuaria (corrígeme si me equivoco) Niccochi17, Nicomaki.S2, Kaede Kitajima, caher1998, a mi hermosa tomboy Rizza (se parece a Nan – chan :v), Kitsune – Alfa, Lumber – Cat y Rei – CM.**

 **De ante mano gracias por seguir mi historia, sus reviews y su apoyo :D un saludo desde Veracruz, México.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XII. El equipo bateador: Aqours_

Kotori y Nico seguían su travesía para buscar a la subordinada de Elichika Nozomi, viajando ahora a pie ya que el avión en el que eran transportadas había sido identificado por los nazis, sería más que evidente que en medio dela ataque a Valaquia pudieran dar a aviso de que ellas estaban tomando camino hacia donde se encontrara la vampiresa peli morada, ambas chicas estaban caminando en el bosque del territorio polaco de Gmina Lutowiska al norte de Rumania, a unos 5 Km después de la frontera Rumano – Polaca. Los frondosos árboles cubrían los rayos del sol que estaban iluminando ese lugar teniendo que caminar la pelinegra cubierta con la chamarra de la peli gris bufando algo molesta ya que el astro solar había escogido el peor momento a aparecer, pero ni el sol la detendría de llegar a su objetivo.

Después de una larga caminata escucharon a lo lejos el sonido de unos golpes, además de unos gritos algo autoritarios, risas y burlas, acercándose a la posición de la cual provenían para ocultarse en lo que era la cima de un pequeño precipicio tiradas en el suelo viendo una escena algo fuera de lo común. Unas 3 chicas estaban sentadas en unas rocas mientras observaban a unos nazis a los cuales tenían amordazados, con moretones y sangre por sus rostros, parecía que los habían golpeado en medio de lo que sería un interrogatorio, guardando silencio simplemente observarían lo que sucedería ahí con atención.

Te lo repetiré una vez más…. ¿Dónde está la base secreta de tu líder, Hitler?... infórmame sobre sus movimientos, sus armas y próximas estrategias de combate — Una chica de cabellos claros cafés, ojos de color celeste claros, vestida con un atuendo militar de las tropas estadounidenses quien estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras observaba al capitán de esa tropa nazi con seriedad.

¡nichts, schmutzig yankee sagen! — Diciendo con completo desprecio hacia ella, escupiéndole a su bota.

¿Qué dijo, Kanan? — Mirando a su amiga que solamente vestía pantalones militares, botas y una camiseta sin mangas sosteniendo un bate de béisbol en su hombro izquierdo, poseía un cabello azulado y un mirar color violeta.

Que te pudras, You…. en concreto…. — Lo decía de una manera arrogante y algo burlona mirando a los nazis capturados frente a ella.

Hm… Mari…. es tu turno de batear…. sácala del campo… — Haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a una chica rubia y ojos color miel sosteniendo un bate de béisbol con un alambre de púas enrollado en la punta sonriendo con algo de cinismo apuntando hacia el pobre hombre.

Con gusto… capitán You… —

De golpe el estruendoso sonido de un cráneo rompiéndose rompió el silencio del lugar, tanto que las aves en la copas de los arboles volaron asustadas alejándose de ahí, mientras esa rubia seguía golpeando lo que quedaba de la desfigurada cabeza del alemán tirado en el suelo en medio de su propia sangre, la peli azul tomo a otro de los prisioneros para ponérselo en fila a su compañera Mari mientras la líder del grupo You volvería con la misma interrogante, acercándose a ese soldado que temblaba de miedo, viendo como de manera amenazante esas americanas estarían dispuestas a acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos con tal de obtener respuestas. Si al final no las obtenían al menos habían logrado satisfacer uno de sus mayores hobbies: "Barrer el suelo con la sangre y carne de los nazis". La chica de cabellos cafés nuevamente se acercó hacia el chico aterrado para volver a preguntarle lo mismo.

Vamos… chico… habla…. no creo que quieras terminar como tu superior o ¿sí? — Con gran descaro señalo el cuerpo muerto de su superior causando pavor en este chico.

Ich kann dir nichts sagen , der Führer hat mich getötet ... — Tartamudeaba y sudaba en frio mientras veía a la chica que estaba intimidándole con solo verlo a los ojos con su cigarrillo en la boca.

Capitán… no van a hablar…. — la peli azul volvió a expresar la misma respuesta que anteriormente digo, haciendo suspirar pesado a You, chasqueando los dedos para dejar que la rubia hiciera lo suyo.

Nuevamente con completa brutalidad la rubia tomo su bate para desfigurar el cuerpo de ese soldado escuchándose sus gritos de auxilio a los que nadie acudiría, mientras Kotori y Nico observaban desde arriba todo, como los tomaban uno a uno y la bateadora hacía con sus cabezas un puré de sangre y sesos sin demostrar ningún tipo de culpa o remordimiento en sus acciones dejando a sus pies una pila de cuerpos alemanes con los rostros irreconocibles, bañados en su propia sangre mientras veían un mapa en el cual tenían rutas señaladas, lugares fijos encerrados en un círculo. La visión y odio sobrenatural de la pelinegra fueron útiles en este momento para darse cuenta que en el mapa al norte de Polonia en la capital a unos 20 kilómetros de la capital Varsovia en el pequeño pueblo de Holendry que estaba pegado al rio Vístula que atravesaba todo ese país según sus informantes polacos habían encontrado unas instalaciones ocultas en las altas montañas donde se encontraba ella: la primer oficial Nozomi Toujo, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar levantándose lentamente para llamar la atención mientras Kotori le tomaba del borde su gabardina blanca para hacer que se escondiera, podría ser peligroso pero le importo un carajo eso a la menor pelinegra.

Hey… chicas…. disculpen que interrumpa su fiesta… pero creo que ustedes me podrían ayudar…. — Alegremente bajaría hacia su posición mientras las otras estaban alertas tomando unos rifles que tenían escondidos bajo unas hojas secas apuntando a la draculina. — Oh… vamos… estoy de su lado… no querrán hacerme enojar… —

¡Nico… espérate! — Completamente la espía salió de su escondite para detener a su compañera tomándole del brazo escuchándose un grito de la líder del trio frente a ellas.

Ustedes 2… ni un paso más… ¿Quiénes son? acaso son lacayos de los perros nazis — Con determinación encaraba a la pelinegra sin saber que era mucho peor que todos esos alemanes a quienes les aplastaron la cabeza.

Sonriendo divertida y demente, Nico de un momento a otro se movió hacia ellas apareciendo a un lado de You quien abriría los ojos con gran sorpresa al no ver ese movimiento tan rápido mientras tomaba su arma para doblar el cañón el rifle hasta romperlo, sus compañeras se asustaron demasiado que en un impulso desesperados comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa a la pelinegra que sintiendo los constantes disparos caería al suelo con todo su dorso y torso agujereado pensando en que la habrían matado sonriendo con arrogancia mientras Kotori, se tomaba la cara suspirando con cierta decepción porque sabía que lo que vendría a continuación sería nada agradable para las chicas del ejército estadounidense. ¿Cómo supo esto? demasiado simple vio que la chica de cabellos cafés en su ropa tenía el escudo de la bandera américa bordada en el brazo de su chamarra. You, Kanan y Mari se acercaron a la caída que no daba señales de vida o movimiento tirada boca arriba en un charco de su propia sangre, pensando en que la habían asesinado se dieron la vuelta para apuntar a Kotori quien tomo su revolver para apuntar a las chicas fijando sus ojos color miel en el cuerpo inerte de la de ojos carmín que de golpe medio cuerpo de la cintura para arriba se enderezo manifestando un gesto demoniaco en su semblante, con una sonrisa de oreja a o reja totalmente siniestra hablando con un toque sanguinario en su voz.

Creo que tendré que aleccionarlas… pequeñas — Riéndose como una completa demente, las chicas sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda volteando hacia Nico.

¡Pero qué demonios! — Gritaron al unísono aterradas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma o un muerto levantarse de su tumba.

Nuevamente disparos se escucharon en el lugar, pero estaba vez la draculina se movía en una forma amorfa y etérea esquivando con suma facilidad las detonaciones mientras que con velocidad asombrosa se movía entre ellas haciendo que se tropezaran, se golpearan entre si y se cayeran dejándolas completamente aturdidas. Por otro lado la soberbia Nico ponía la suela de sus zapatos sobre los caños de las armas de Kanan y Mari para que no las tomaran imponiendo su fuerza sobrenatural siendo imposible para las otras levantarlas mientras inclinaba medio cuerpo hacia la tercer quien estaba muerta de miedo sintiendo la mirada intimidante carmesí de la reina de los no vivos, esta última tomaría el mentón de You para levantarla del suelo como si no pesara nada para reírse en su cara esbozando una sonrisa demasiado psicópata mostrando sus dientes afilados en la comisura de sus labios incrementando el terror y desconcierto en esta.

Poco a poco la fue acercando a ella, mirando como la sorpresa, el miedo y la desesperación la hacían presa teniéndola finalmente cara a cara tocando su mejilla con la mano contraria, podía sentir su cuerpo tibio, escuchar el acelerado sonido del palpitar de los corazones de esas chicas divirtiéndose al verlas intimidadas, con las manos prácticamente atadas prosiguiendo con sus palabras.

Como decía… antes de que me bañaran de plomo…. necesito que me digan donde esta exactamente la base de la mano derecha de la mariscal Ayase… Toujo — comenzó a apretar su mentón, mientras el brillo carmesí en sus ojos se incrementaba dándole un aspecto atroz.

Porque… te diríamos…. — De manera muy estúpida la chica de cabellos cafés, la encaraba más con desesperación que con miedo.

¡Mira Kotori! Tiene agallas…. hm… ¡Ya se! — Sus ojos se dilataban demostrando ese instinto animal y monstruoso por la sangre mientras su rostro se arrugaba como el de un feroz animal, sus colmillos se volvían más alargados dando su peor faceta a conocer.

Nico… si las matas…. no podrán decirnos nada…. suéltalas — la peli gris tratando de estar calmada le pedía tranquilamente a su compañera que no derramara sangre de manera irracional.

¡Haz lo que te dice! ¡No me mates… te prometo… que te diré todo lo que quieras sabes de Nozomi Toujo, su ubicación, su arsenal, sus tropas, su nivel de seguridad de su guarida… todo! — Como si de un cachorro asustado se tratase, la depredadora la dejo caer al suelo apartándose unos pasos de las chicas.

¡Perdonenos! — la rubia y peli azul se arrodillaban con temor frente a la pelinegra, incrementando su ego volviendo su rostro a la normalidad sonriente y cruzándose de brazos.

La espía lentamente se acercaba a ellas para ayudarlas a levantarse, mientras se acercaba a donde tenían ese mapa con varias rutas marcadas, todas llevaban al mismo lugar, pero había unos tachones en puntos intermedios.

Mi nombre es Kotori Minami, espia de la corona inglesa y ella es Nico Yazawa, una vampira de más de 400 años de antigüedad… "Reina de Valaquia" — Analizando tranquilamente el mapa sonriendo al verlas a los ojos — Un gusto —

You Watanabe… líder…. líder… del escuadrón de espionaje e infantería "Aquors", fuimos seleccionadas por el general Patton para infiltrarnos en líneas enemigas y recopilar información que pueda ser de utilidad para nuestro ejército… agente Minami…— Respondiendo muy nerviosa ante la presencia de esa chica que hace segundos estuvo a punto de matarla.

¿Vampiro? Eres de esos seres de las leyendas… — Curiosa Kanan miraba con sus iris violetas a Nico de pies a cabeza que cuando fijo esos carmesí en ella sudo frio, logrando hacerla sonreír.

La curiosidad mato al gato… — Acercándose al mapa mirando los puntos intermedios en cada camino que llevaba a la base de su objetivo, preguntándose de que eran — Díganme… esos puntos que significan —

Son torres de vigilancia, que están esparcidas en los costados para evitar que sus enemigos pasaran eso limites… al primer movimiento que detecten, sus cañones de largo alcance los harán pedazos. — Respondiendo la rubia quien señalaba varios puntos aleatorios.

¿Cuál es la distancia máxima? — Pregunto nuevamente la peli gris.

10 Kilómetros…. por eso no podemos movernos libremente… tendríamos que tener un disfraz completamente imperceptible para poder pasar sin ser detectadas. — Volvía a responder la capitán del equipo "Aqours".

La pelinegra tranquilamente comenzó a moverse en la dirección que indicaba el mapa, sacando de concentración a las otras chicas, incluso a su compañera rápidamente ordeno que tomaran sus armas y todo el arsenal que tuvieran, que no dejaran ningún rastro de que estuvieron ahí. Con un cerillo quemaron los cuerpos alejándose tranquilamente de ahí, con incertidumbre por saber cuál era el plan de esa pequeña chica que su primera impresión de ella era: "El diablo con un aspecto muy inocente". La espia inglesa pensaba en su interior que el plan que tendría en manos seria completamente peligroso o totalmente suicida… porque prácticamente era imposible traspasar esos senderos sin ser detectadas, pero lo que no sabía era que la reina usaría sus poderes sobrenaturales al 50% de su capacidad, anteriormente el en el encuentro con Umi había usado el 5%, en la base de la mariscal el 10%, en el asedio en el palacio real de Norwich el 25%, ahora utilizaría el 50% de su capacidad para acabar con esos estorbos y tener el camino libre para tomar su trofeo: "La cabeza de Nozomi".

Prepárate…. zorra… mami va por ti…. —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: En el próximo capítulo, finalmente habrá Nozo vs Nico, la batalla se acerca… ahora con la inclusión de Aquors será más interesante esto, al final del siguiente capítulo habrá un cameo de Umi, Honoka, Tsubasa y las Nazis :D. Espero disfruten el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XIII. Venganza, un plato que se disfruta más frio… o en este caso con sangre_

Las 5 chicas se dirigían a pie atravesando un frondoso bosque el cual la llevaría a Dorohusk en lo que sería la frontera al este entre Polonia y Ucrania que era dividida por el canal conocido "Bug Occidental" ya estaba anocheciendo, además de que las 4 chicas detrás de la pelinegra ya estaba completamente exhausta ya que habían caminado al menos unos 30 kilómetros a pie entre precipitaciones, desfiladeros y zonas totalmente complicadas para transitar estando ya sin fuerzas para caminar pero la peli negra no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse hasta que vio en un camino de terracería un jeep transitaba hacia la misma dirección en las que ellas iban, eran alemanes ya que la insignia de cruz en sus sombreros era difícil de confundir por lo que todas se agacharon para no ser vistas mientras Nico solamente se ocultó volviéndose una simple sombra hasta que pasaron algunos segundos hasta que el vehículo Nazi desapareció de la visión de ellas.

Poco a poco volvieron a levantarse tomándose ese pequeño respiro para recobrar fuerzas aprovechando para que el equipo "Aqours" volviera a sacar el mapa para ver cuánto les faltaba de camino para llegar a la zona donde estaban las torres de vigilancia.

Aun nos faltan unos 8 kilómetros que recorrer… después la cosa se pondrá interesante… — Decía la capitán mirando el mapa mientras sus compañeras comenzaban a preparar su armamento.

Vaya… sí que están dispersas en todo el camino… — Usando su visión de vampiro Nico diviso un sendero colina arriba donde las torres de vigilancia no solamente tenían 2 cañones de un lado del otro habían ametralladoras, en la muralla de alambre en la cima tenían púas que estaban electrificadas, además de que detrás de estas habían muchos soldados nazis, en centro estaba un edificio en el cual infestado de soldados, en el último piso estaba su objetivo sentada en una pequeña oficina con su traje puesto y con su mosquete en mano puliéndolo con esa sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja — Ahí estas perra…. —

Las 3 agentes americanas y la espía inglesa preparaban sus armas mientras se acercaban poco a poco a la "líder" del grupo quien estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja apareciendo un brillo carmesí en sus ojos mientras sus colmillos se asomaban en su mandíbula, por estar tan callada y mirando hacia el frente dedujeron que estaba viendo más de cerca al objetivo, la susodicha con sus poderes oscuros hizo aparecer su ametralladora que lanzador de estacas como cañón secundario tomándola con un solo brazo mientras retomaba camino hacia adelante, por ende las demás la seguirían preparadas para iniciar una fiesta con esos nazis. Lentamente y a paso firme llegaban al sendero de la muerte o " _Weg des Todes"_ donde colina arriba estaban las torres con los cañones dobles y ametralladoras apuntando desde la cima de las torres divisando toda el área vigilándola todo el tiempo. Todas se escondieron en unos árboles mientras se miraban mutuamente hablando lo más bajo posible porque cualquier sonido alto podría hacer eco, siendo contraproducente para ella.

You… a mi señal... disparas un misil de tu lanza cohetes a la torre que está a 500 mts a la derecha, Kanan en medio de la distracción te acercas a la de la izquierda y lanzas una granada a la de la derecha, las 2 encárguense de inutilizar lo más que puedan las torres, mientras tu Mari te encargaras de los soldados que queden vivos… Kotori se su retaguardia— Daba las órdenes directas mientras las 4 restantes estuvieron atentas a lo que decían.

¿Tú que harás Nico? — Pregunto la espía de cabellos grisáceos.

Voy a adelantarme a abrir las puertas… cuando terminen con las torres, encárguense de los que encuentren adentro de la base… yo iré por Nozomi, esa puta tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo — Cargaba su ametralladora mirando hacia el frente.

Entendido… — Dijeron las 4 esperando la señal de la draculina para empezar con el plan.

Pasaron unos segundos para que las luces de vigilancia de las torres ya no estuvieran cerca del rango de visión de su ubicación siendo el momento adecuado para que la pelinegra hiciera un movimiento con su mano para que la otra chica de cabellos grisáceos cortos y mirada celeste cargara su arma apuntando hacia la torre para de un disparo hacerla arder en llamas, de manera instantánea una alarma se activó mientras las demás torres comenzaban a disparar misiles y disparos de ametralladoras iniciándose así una maratón corriendo colina arriba mientras la chica de cabellos azules y mirada violeta hizo lo mismo con la torre de su lado contrario escuchándose los gritos desesperados de alemanes para que dispararan a quemarropa para matarlas, pero la rubia de ojos color dorado se encargaba de volarles la cabeza de un tiro a los que estaban en el camino de las chicas. Kotori por su parte usaba el combarte con arma blanca usando un simple cuchillo, combinándolo con su agilidad y destreza físicas para golpear a los soldados rompiéndoles cuellos, brazos o piernas en el trayecto mientras la pelinegra solamente corría hacia adelante, si algún soldado llegaba a hacerle frente ella con solamente atravesarle el pecho de una manera tan bestial le arrancaba el corazón manchándose su mano libre de sangre o simplemente lo degollaba al golpearlo su ametralladora ya con la punta de las estaca metálica del cañón secundario bastaba a que el filo le cortara la cabeza.

En el interior de la base uno de los soldados se acercaba a la oficina de la peli morada de coletas que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio recargando las botas de su vestimenta sobre este con una sonrisa impasible como si nada de lo que pasara afuera le preocupara, el soldado entro precipitadamente llamando su atención.

erste offizielle Angriff uns ... was ist der Auftrag? — Estaba desesperado ya que se podían escuchar explosiones y gritos de los alemanes siendo asesinados a diestra y siniestra.

Ist sie , aus ? — Fueron sus únicas palabras, no se dignó ni siquiera a mirarlo únicamente estaba puliendo su arma sin cambiar de posición.

Wenn erste offizielle Nozomi— Poco a poco se puso más cómoda para mirar fijamente al soldado y de una manera sorprendente le voló la cabeza de un tiro levantándose de su lugar para posicionarse de frente al inmueble apoyando su mosquete sobre su hombro de manera inclina incrementando la sonrisa en su mandíbula — Ven… aquí Nico…. te espero… —

Afuera de la base las torres de vigilancia estaban siendo inutilizadas al con disparos de lanzacohetes y una que otra granada de fragmentación mientras soldados volaban por los aires, otros simplemente aniquilados de un solo golpe o con un tiro de gracia, las invasoras ya habían recorrido 7 kilómetros colina arriba pudiendo divisar la entrada hacia el interior de la besa pero ya las estaban esperando soldados nazis que estaban armados con ametralladoras que dispararon a diestra y siniestra a las chicas que tuvieron que correr hacia los lados ocultándose Kanan y Mari detrás de una roca en la izquierda, You y Mari se ocultaron detrás del tronco de un árbol. Nico sin titubear se acercó hacia esa trinchera de ametralladoras siendo bañadas a tiros, pero eso ni siquiera la derribaba porque a pesar de que los disparos atravesaban su cuerpo, le causaban hemorragias a ella solo eran simples cosquillas. Como si fuera un animal salvaje su rostro cambio como anteriormente paso para mostrar sus colmillos haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera una masa gelatinosa que se lanzó hacia los soldados comenzando a matarlos de una manera completamente inhumana dejando solamente sus miembros regados por el suelo en un charco de sangre. Las demás se encargaron en el trayecto de eliminar las últimas torres quedando solamente la entrada mientras detrás de ella estaban los soldados de Nozomi listos para recibirlas.

Wenn Sie diese Tür öffnen ... Bastards Sie NS- Verbot zu sterben— Lo dijo con un tono completamente siniestro, bañada en sangre completamente y con sus ojos dilatados sedienta de más que logro hacer que esos hombres se quedaron petrificados mirándola.

Apuntando su ametralladora la pelinegra hacia la puerta que de tan solo un tiro de una estaca la abrió de par en par mientras la misma seguía su camino, el impacto contra la reja metálica no la detuvo incrustándose en el centro del cráneo de uno de los soldados tumbándolo contra el suelo, disparándole a quemarropa pero usando la sangre que estaba regada en esa zona con un movimiento de su mano pudo crear pequeñas dagas sangrientas que con solo mover su brazo hacia adelante estas se dispararon contra los nazis matándolos en un santiamén, provocando que salieran más de los costados con la intención de detenerla pero sus compañeras legaron en el momento indicado para hacerles frente sus enemigos.

¡Nosotras nos encargaremos de estos! Nico… tu ve por tu premio gordo…. — la peli gris de mirada ámbar se colocó delante de ella para disparar hacia todos lados derribando soldados alemanes.

Encárgate de la primer oficial Nozomi… mis chicas y yo… vamos a batear unos cuantos home runs… ninguno se interpondrá en tu camino —

! Er entkommt ! Lassen Sie sich nicht mit dem ersten offiziellen Nozomi ankommen! Töte sie ! —

En medio de los disparos y la batalla Nico se dirigió hacia la torre abriendo las puertas de par en par mientras soldados caían en el intento de interferir en su camino gracias sus compañeras adentrándose a ese edificio que estaba todo oscuro comenzando a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el centro cuando unas luces se encendieron en ese instante escuchándose una voz en unos altavoces dirigiéndose hacia ella con un tono arrogante y burlón que lograría sacarla de quicio en tan pocos segundos.

Oh pero si es el la gran reina de Valaquia…. Dígame alteza… ¿Cómo está la princesa? — Seguía el tono burlón de la peli morada hacia la menor quien solo chasqueo los dientes con molestia cerrando los puños.

Sal de tu escondite y te lo diré… ¡puta! — Exclamo a los 4 vientos iracunda.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, pero lo que si sucedió fue que de unas compuertas en las paredes al abrirse dejaron salir a unos ghouls diferentes a los que enfrentaron en el palacio real de Anju, estos parecían ser mutantes murciélago-humanoides ya que estaban erguidos tenían garras y colmillos afilados, una mirada penetrante y asesina, eran una mutación genética entre humanos y ghouls pero estos tenían un nivel de descontrol sumamente peor que uno normal que tan solo ver a su presa comenzaron a rugir violentos para lanzársele encima para atacarla. Al principio con solo un disparo de su ametralladora parecía derribarlos, pero estos se levantaban regenerando sus heridas casi al momento complicándose el asunto para ella que esquivaba los golpes provenientes de las extremidades de esos seres. Disparando sus estacas para clavarlos en las paredes, pero era más que inútil ya que a pesar de arrancar brazos o piernas o incluso el cráneo de las vértebras del cuello se regeneraban sin problemas, esto tan solo la hacía rabiar más y más ya que esa primer oficial se escondía detrás de unos perros y no tenía las agallas para enfrentarla.

En tan solo un segundo ya la tenían acorralada a la menor que estaba forcejeando y golpeándolos para alejarlos, pero seguían levantándose una y otra vez por más que los descuartizara no tenían algún punto débil pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue en el momento que la peli morada oso insultar a su amada, eso si no lo toleraría bajo ningún concepto.

Tu princesita… estaba destinada a ser parte de nuestro ejército… pero quizás después de aniquilarte a ella la vuelva mi perra faldera para hacer con ella lo quiera, es toda una muñeca de porcelana que miles de ideas corren por mi cabeza para divertirme… o quizás simplemente tome su cabeza o su corazón como trofeos —

En ese momento todo su rencor, toda su ira, su sed de sangre estallaron cuando de un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a liberar un líquido negro viscoso que tenía ojos en este que se esparcía por el suelo y por toda esa habitación, cegada en su propia cólera Nico soltó un grito furico obteniendo una fuerza peor que antes que logro liberarse del agarre de esas cosas, atrapándolos bajo esa masa gelatinosa cuando de un momento a otro del suelo salieron estacas que comenzaron a empalarlos masacrando sus brazos, piernas, sus cabezas sus cuerpos hasta el grado de dejarlos a algunos clavados en el techo como en las paredes, su cuerpo comenzaba perder forma física no se parecía a la forma de su perro infernal Cocoro solamente era una masa sanguinolenta roja con destellos negros que comenzaba a consumir todo lo que estuviera en su camino, mientras rugía como un león enjaulado a punto de liberarse de su cautiverio. Nozomi veía todo detrás de un monito maravillada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero de repente todos los ojos que estaban dispersados en la habitación estaban fijos hacia la cámara, la criatura fijaba los suyos hacia la misma extendiendo su brazo para alcanzarla, pero el horror vendría después cuando como por arte de magia esa extremidad traspaso el cristal de la televisión tomando por el cuello a la otra draculina que estaba sorprendida y asustada por lo que ocurrió.

Toda su oficina se tornó en una densa oscuridad apareciendo un ojo enfrente de ella rojizo emergiendo del suelo Nico con esa forma amorfa la garra aun le sostenía el cuello y buscaba liberarse, ¿Cómo era posible eso si tenía ambos brazos intactos era más que imposible?

Es hora de que pagues… por tus pecados… maldita… Si quieres vivir me dirás dónde está el antídoto al veneno que le implantaste a mi amada… — Sonaba una voz ronca y fría de esa cosa frente a la peli morada que estaba tratando de liberarse del agarre de su cuello golpeando la garra.

No tengo porque… decírtelo… Yo cumplí con mi labor… y si voy a morir aquí… al menos te llevare conmigo… majestad… — Estar en un estado latente de pánico le hacía tomar decisiones suicidas… ¿Matar a la original?.

Como pudo tomo su mosquete y le apunto hacia el centro de su pecho jalando el gatillo para disparar una bala que se movía a gran velocidad en zigzag impactando contra el pecho de Nico que caería al suelo al instante mientras el entorno volvía a la normalidad, la garra desapareció habiendo sido solo una ilusión, el cuerpo de la caída se comenzaba a deshacer hasta el punto de desaparecer dejándola completamente sola. Poco a poco se acercó a donde solamente quedo una mancha negra esperando que algo sucediera, pero nada… ¿La había matado?, ¿Así de fácil?, ¿Debía ser una broma? pero tenía tan mala suerte que no era así que de la nada sintió un dolor en el centro de su pecho que le forzó a escupir sangre y a caer de rodillas mientras el interior de su cuerpo ardía, en shock miro como delante de ella había una mano enguantada blanca sosteniendo un corazón que posiblemente seria el suyo que daba solo unas ultimas palpitaciones antes de volverse una simple masa negra de carne podrida.

De un jalón esa mano se fue hacia atrás dejándola caer con un hueco en su pecho además de que un charco de su propia sangre la manchaba mirando con las ultimas fuerzas de su vitalidad a su asesina que tenía un semblante demente aplastar su corazón en su mano esparciendo más sangre por doquier además de que esa misma mano se acercaba hacia ella para tocarla cuando todo se volvió completamente negro. Lo siguiente a eso fue que Nico absorbió los restos de Nozomi arrancándole la cabeza de manera sádica rompiendo sus vértebras cervicales adquiriendo más fuerza que antes dejando limpia la habitación dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de esa torre mientras sus compañeras ya habían apilado y quemado los cuerpos de los soldados que quedaban.

¿Ya terminaste Nico? — Decía la espía inglesa mientras ayudaba a las agentes americanas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Por supuesto… miren tengo mi premio! — En una mano tenía la cabeza de Nozomi con una expresión en su rostro aberrante, en la otra tenía un frasco con el antídoto para el veneno de Maki.

Ok… Nico… creo que no debí preguntar — Decía Kotori volteando hacia otro lado.

Las chicas del comando Aqours, trataban de disimular su latente pánico sintiendo escalofríos cuando Nico paso a su lado con esa cabeza en su mano colgando mientras se alejaban de ahí para dirigirse posiblemente al palacio o quizás eliminar otros puestos de avanzada de la mariscal Elichika, ya se vería en su momento.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Tómenlo como un consejo, si una loli tsundere es vampiresa, si se meten con su pelirroja tsundere las va a matar de la manera más atroz posible XD, espero este capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización que tendrá un poco mas de HonoTsubasa y Umi, hasta luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XIV. La emperatriz y el lobo_

Mientras la draculina pelinegra y sus compinches eliminaban a las fuerzas alemanas en el este de Europa al otro lado del mundo en el lejano oriente, 3 chicas se preparaban para unirse al combate, la emperatriz de la familia real Kousaka, gobernante del imperio de Akihabara en Japón junto a sus 2 más fieles guerreras, la comandante de las fuerzas imperiales samurái Umi Sonoda y la líder del clan ninja negro Tsubasa Kira partirían a las primeras horas de la mañana hacia la Unión Soviética para intentar crear un pacto con ellos para derrocar las fuerzas de Elichika como las fuerzas del Führer. Días antes de tomar esa decisión un espía de la castaña le había informado que los rusos estaban luchando en contra de los Nazis, que se estaban preparando para ir la guerra si Alemania hacia un movimiento en territorio Soviético, eso era lo único que necesitaba el ejército Ruso para alzarse en armas contra ellos porque ya habían invadido Ucrania, un ataque más y se irían con todo contra las fuerzas alemanas. Entonces la emperatriz Honoka pidió una audiencia Iósif Stalin para ver la manera en que japoneses y la Unión Soviética podían realizar una alianza para destruir de una vez por todas a Elichika Ayase junto a todas sus tropas.

Mientras la ninja se vestía tranquilamente en su habitación, escucho que tocaron a su puerta diciendo un "pase" tranquilamente.

Oh… Hono…. digo Emperatriz… buen día, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — Con sumo respeto Tsubasa hacia una reverencia a la peli jengibre que vestía una armadura pesada de metal que tenía la insignia real en el pecho y en el casco en tono naranja, con 2 catanas en un costado.

Ya sabes que puedes tutearme en privado Tsubasa… no es necesaria tanta formalidad cielo — Sonriendo con calidez se le acercó para tomarle el mentón y robarle un beso en los labios que no tardó en responder la contraria.

Pero… podrían vernos…. Honoka…. — Le encantaba que tomara la iniciativa por lo que se abrazó de su cuello con ambos brazos mientras la peli jengibre recorría su cuerpo por encima de su vestimenta ligera de ninja tocando sus pechos con ambas manos moviéndolas circularmente.

Soy la emperatriz…. mi voluntad es ley…. cariño…. — Demandaba su sumisión ante ella arrinconándola contra la pared tomándole una muñeca con una mano, la otra bajaba hacia su entrepierna acariciando su intimidad con el índice de arriba abajo.

Aunque pudiera negarse no lo haría, no ante su amada emperatriz, no ante Honoka Kousaka la mujer que más ama en el mundo, su dueña, su mujer, por lo que cerro levemente los ojos con algo de excitación exhalando un aliento desesperado mientras le jalaba hacia ella con deseo, con suplica intensificando su beso con demencia, con una necesidad única que solo tenía por la contraria. El intercambio de besos, de caricias llenas de lascivia no se hizo esperar ya que la emperatriz comenzó a besar su cuello, estimulando simultáneamente su intimidad con su dedo, quería al menos antes de irse de viaje con ella y la peli azul disfrutar, aunque fuera un poco de su amor, de su pasión, era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. Con el pasar de los minutos gemidos saldrían de los labios de Tsubasa mientras aferraba sus manos a los hombros de su amor ruborizada con el ceño fruncido dejándose llevar por el placer hasta que desafortunadamente tocaron a su puerta escuchándose la voz de la samurái un poco inquieta y algo molesta.

¡Podrían… por todos los dioses… terminar! ¡Tenemos que irnos! — Con escuchar lo que dijo, se dieron cuenta las 2 que las había espiado.

Umi… no te pongas en ese plan…. que estoy segura que cuando te encuentres con la sexy espía de piernas largas y flexibles vas a darle mucho "Love Arrow Shoot" — Con mucho sarcasmo lo decía, sin importarle como pudiera reaccionar la otra.

…. —

¿Umi? — Dijo Tsubasa un poco preocupada por el estado mental de la peli azul.

¡Eso… eso… es indecente mi señora! — Alarmada gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras las otras 2 se separaban, dejando Honoka terminar de ponerse su atuendo y alistar sus armas.

Finalmente, después de una discusión de "moralidad y decencia" salieron del palacio imperial mientras eran escoltadas por una fila de soldados a cada lado del camino por donde iban haciendo una reverencia a sus superiores mostrando su respeto hasta que llegaron al otro lado de la muralla del palacio cerrándose las puertas detrás de ellas no sin antes uno de sus sirvientes pedirle a su majestad que se cuidara, que deseaba que regresara sana y salva a casa. Abordándolo un Jeep con una torreta en la parte trasera, se dirigirían a una pequeña pista de despegue con un avión carguero que las estaba esperando, la peli azul que tenía una armadura plateada con detalles azulados como una luna en el pecho blanca iba al volante mientras la peli jengibre era su copiloto, la castaña estaba de pie en la torreta, siendo todo un camino de silencio porque ninguna dijo nada les tomo al menos unos 30 minutos llegar a la pista de despegue, como el avión era grande tan solo le bajaron la puerta de carga que uso el jeep como rampa para introducirse al interior de este.

Siendo unos instantes nadamas que debían esperar para que el avión despegara rumbo a tierras Soviéticas, en el trayecto por la vía aérea cada una se concentró en diferentes cosas, Umi en escribir en su diario, Honoka en comer pan y Tsubasa en afilar sus armas porque al menos ella sabía que debía haber Nazis esparcidos por varios caminos en esas tierras escondidos de la visión de las tropas de Stalin siendo un hecho que podrían resultar atacadas en el camino. Al final el avión carguero japonés después de 10 horas de vuelo descendería en la aeropista de la ciudad de Novosibirsk en donde las esperaría un general de guerra de Stalin con una escolta de 3 jeep con francotiradores y torretas blindadas. Su jeep descendió hacia la pista acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules portando un traje militar con la insignia de una estrella con un martillo y media luna en el centro de esta en su pecho haciendo una señal militar ante su majestad la emperatriz y las 2 guerreras que la acompañaban.

Новосибирск приветствовать Его Величество Honoka — El hombre se presentaba respetuosamente ante la peli jengibre que estaba aun estaba en el Jeep solamente respondiendo su saludo.

¿Вы нас к генералу Сталину? — Respondiendo en perfecto ruso Honoka el hombre asintió tranquilamente.

Меня зовут Владимир Degitriavet, командир 12-го пехотного батальона Genral Сталине — Después de eso se dirigió a uno de los jeep's para comenzar a escoltar el vehículo de su alteza hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con Stalin.

A la ninja le sorprendió completamente el fluido perfecto en el habla del idioma extranjero de su amada, se había perdido tantos años a su lado que cada día le asombraba mas lo que podía hacer por lo que tranquilamente se acercó hacia ella y le tomo del hombro con calidez besando su mejilla, la conductora designada estaba ruborizada por el acto indecente que aunque fuera lo más insignificante ella era muy susceptible a esas cosas, más en un momento como este, por otro lado su superior solamente toco la mano que estaba sobre su hombro mirando de reojo a Tsubasa sonriendo con amplia calidez, cuando iba a regañarlas una explosión volteo su jeep aventándolas unos metros lejos de este. Las habían atacado por el camino, pero ¿Cómo? ya que no lo vieron venir en ese momento, lo que paso fue que desde uno de los edificios abandonados de la ciudad estaban escondidos un pequeño escuadrón alemán esperando a que soviéticos pasaran para atacarles con lanza cohetes, saquear lo que trajeran en sus vehículos, armas, municiones, todo lo que pudieran quitarles para después matarlos como animales, tirándolos por las cloacas de la ciudad.

Comenzaron a escucharse disparos de los edificios, incluso más detonaciones de misiles hicieron explotar el suelo cubriéndose los soldados soviéticos que quedaban vivos detrás de los jeep's, por otro lado, las chicas estaban en el suelo algo aturdidas, pero aparentemente sin ningún rasguño viendo como estaban intercambiando metrallas nazis y Soviéticos por lo que decidieron ayudarles, pero primero se ayudarían a levantarse.

¡Mi señora! ¡Está usted bien! — Umi al ver a su emperatriz en el suelo, con toda su destreza se movió desenvainando su catana para moverla con agilidad evitando que las balas pudieran impactar su cuerpo llegando hasta donde estaba la peli jengibre.

¡Honoka! ¡Umi está bien! — Furiosa Tsubasa se levantó de un salto impulsando su cuerpo con sus manos para mirar con rotundo odio a los causantes de tal ataque encendiéndose su instinto licántropo apareciendo colmillos y garras, sus ojos se dilataban como los de un feroz lobo.

¡Tsubasa, ayuda a los soldados del general Vladimir! — Umi seguía protegiendo a la peli jengibre que estaba inconsciente.

¡Entendido! — Impulsándose hacia adelante corrió hacia donde estaban en refriega el peli negro y sus hombres disparando hacia la parte superior del edificio.

Ella solamente lo miro a los ojos, mientras él le daba indicaciones en su idioma, pero solamente le basto mirar hacia donde apuntaba para ver que en 3 ventanas del 5to piso de un edificio enfrente estaban soldados disparándoles con ametralladora, en el techo estaban los lanza cohetes, asintiendo varias veces a lo que decía desenfundo unos cuchillos comenzando a correr hacia el edificio esquivando las balas que estaban yendo en dirección hacia ella llegando a la entrada aventándose como bala de cañón rompiéndola en pedazos, al levantarse ya estaban soldados en la planta baja apuntándole con AK – 47 disparándole pero rodando con agilidad, caminando por las paredes lanzaba sus kunais haciendo que cayeran como piezas de domino desangrándose en el suelo. Tomando una escalera que la conduciría a los siguientes pisos, el camino no le seria en teoría fácil ya que cada paso que daba un soldado alemán le trataba de impedir que siguiera adelante pero no eran rivales suficientes para la ninja que lanzándoles estrellas que les impactaban en el cuerpo los mataba, a otros con una catana corta simplemente al saltar esquivando sus disparos los degollaba dejándolos en suelo.

Mientras subía por el 1er, 2do, 3er, 4to, 5to piso su camino estaba siendo más complicado, pero no imposible, masacrando a cuanto enemigo tuviera en su camino con diferentes armas, incluso se dio el placer de usar sus propias manos y colmillos para destriparlos a los que trataban de escapar por cobardes desde afuera podían escuchar los disparos y gritos nazis, poco a poco el tiroteo hacia los que estaban afuera cesaba veían como por la ventaba caían soldados, algunos completos, otros mutilados de algunas extremidades. El general Vladimir no imaginaba lo que estuviera haciéndoles la chica con facciones licantropas, debía ser una gran atrocidad para oír gritos, suplicas y ver cuerpos caer por las ventanas como si lloverían,

Бог ... вы будете делать их , что молодая девушка — Asombrado solo presenciaba lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, mientras ayudaba a sus soldados heridos, afortunadamente solo sufrió 5 bajas de los 20 soldados que llevaba con él.

Генеральный поверьте мне ... не хочу знать , я могу только сказать, что если кто-то прикасается к императрице ... она убила виновника , ни пощады с теми, кто трогать— Exclamo Umi sonriendo de medio labio mientras tenía en sus brazos a la inconsciente Honoka.

Finalmente podían ver en la azotea a Tsubasa usando sus cuchillas, lanzando kunais que los dejaban malheridos, tratando de matarla de un tiro con sus revolvers pero fue más rápida que ellos que saltando hacia el cielo donde estaba el sol su figura se perdía, disparando sin importar que no la vieran los alemas no se rendirían así como así pero era una completa pérdida de tiempo ya que senbon's caían del cielo atravesando sus cuerpos, esas pequeños palillos metálicos afilados golpeaban cada órgano vital de ellos matándolos al instante, finalmente caería de pie como un gato en la orilla del edificio guardando su arsenal entre su ropa mirando con desprecio los restos que había dejado detrás volviendo su semblante a la normalidad. Umi estaba más tranquila ya que se había encargado de ellos, con suma facilidad y en ese momento despertaba Honoka en sus brazos.

Que… paso… Umi ¿Dónde está Tsubasa? — Algo aturdida se sentó en el suelo mientras la susodicha le señalo a la cima del edificio donde estaba la castaña.

Gracias a dios… está bien…. — Saltando en picada caería como un felino de pie caminando hacia donde estaban sus compañeras, al estar frente a su emperatriz le extendió la mano para levantarla.

Sufrimos un ataque… pero bueno ya nos encargamos de eso…. no es así general… —

El hombre solamente asintió con serenidad, mientras ayudaba a sus hombres a subir a los vehículos ordenando que siguieran adelante, que aun tenia camino que recorrer para llegar al lugar de encuentro entre ambos mandatarios, las chicas subieron a su jeep mientras Honoka veía a su querida castaña con un semblante serio pero confiable, sintiéndose segura a su lado, a lado de ellas 2.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Un lobo siempre va a proteger a su manada con uñas y dientes :D, sádico y salvaje jajaja, espero este capítulo haya cumplido con lo que esperaban, para el próximo habrá reencuentro KotoUmi y NicoMaki, espérenlo en la siguiente actualización, nos vemos**


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XV. Reencuentros_

El viaje hacia la base del general Stalin en un fuerte subterráneo bajo la gran biblioteca central de Novosibirsk, los jeep's se habían detenido en la entrada de ese gran edificio que por la situación actual de la guerra en toda Europa estaba en medio de una constante degradación, el general Vladimir descendió del vehículo mientras se acercaba a una barricada que estaba vigilada con 2 guardias en cada costado armados con fusiles de asalto rusos AK-74M deteniéndose ante ellos estos inmediatamente hicieron una saludo militar mientras el hombre respondía comenzando a hablar con su dialecto natural. Mientras los 2 guardias miraban hacia al otro Jeep donde venían las 2 guerreras samuráis y la ninja quienes estaban atentas a lo que estaba sucediendo con esos militares soviéticos con suma atención.

Остальной солдат ... до сих пор в своем кабинете генерал Сталин ?— El hombre tranquilamente mostraba una postura superior mientras esperaba la respuesta del subordinado

Так генерал Владимир ... даже говорить с американскими союзниками и английском— Respondio tranquilamente el joven mientras el general volvia a la posición donde estaban los jeeps.

Dirigiéndose específicamente hacia donde estaba la emperatriz peli jengibre y las 2 guardaespaldas que tenía le explico que el general Stalin aún estaba en una junta pero era con unas aliadas de Norteamérica que también estaban buscando hacer una alianza con la unión soviética pero que estaría más que dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir la emperatriz y que si corrian suerte las aliadas de Norteamérica podían colaborar con ella de igual manera para derrocar finalmente a las fuerzas nazis del führer y de Elichika. Pero en ese momento ninguna de las japonesas contaba de que las aliadas americanas estaban en compañía de una vieja conocida la espía peli gris que había cautivado a cierta samurái peli azul que era seguro que al verla cara a cara no sabría que hacer o cómo reaccionar en ese momento, como también que la espía estuviera en la misma situación contrastante. Al fin de cuentas bajaron del vehículo resguardadas por los demás soldados soviéticos en una especie de caravana militar adentrándose a la gran biblioteca que tenía un gran salón donde a los costados había estantes gigantescos en las paredes, unas escaleras por la parte de enfrente en forma de u, tanto se podía subir por la izquierda como por la derecha.

Subiendo por las escaleras de la izquierda fueron a un segundo piso donde un pasillo largo a su lado izquierdo tenía una baranda donde se podía ver hacia abajo, a la derecha pared. Era un poco largo el trayecto, pero no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a una pared que al tocar una pequeña estatuilla de mármol que se hundió en el suelo mientras la misma se comenzaba abrir como una especie de pasadizo secreto que solamente los militares de Stalin conocían encontrándose con que del otro lado había una especie de ascensor cubierto por dentro con paredes de titanio de al menos 3 capas de grosor adentrándose al mismo. Vladimir tranquilamente toco un botón haciendo que el ascensor comenzara a descender hacia lo más profundo de las tierras soviéticas.

La tensión era más que evidente porque entre más descendían hacia el subsuelo podían sentir que el aire les estaba faltando, Umi aunque estuviera sintiendo como su pecho le estaba casi aplastando la tráquea aguanto todo ese sufrimiento no expresando ninguna expresión de dolor, todo lo contrario a su emperatriz que estaba siendo realmente una dramática tosiendo a mas no poder tal parecía que sus años de entrenamiento para soportar las situaciones y temperaturas más hostiles no estaban dando ningún tipo de fruto, la ninja solamente acariciaba la espalda de la otra mientras evitaba que no vomitara, gracias al cielo el martirio pasaría después de unos segundos ya que el ascensor termino de descender abriéndose las puertas de par en par dejando ver al otro lado una estación militar donde habían armamento de largo alcance, zonas de tiro y zonas donde hacían pruebas con armas de tipo nucleares solo eran prototipos pero era seguro que las usarían en misiones futuras contra el ejército Nazi.

Добро пожаловать центр под командованием генерала Сталине — Seguia con sus pasos mientras posaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda dándoles un recorrido guiado por las instlaciones secretas.

Общие ... те, ядерное оружие ... возможно ? потому что я замечаю, что использование радиоактивных веществ , чтобы питать энергию ... как уран — La peliazul miraba con cierta extrañesa ese arsenal que estaban creando en esa base secreta.

На самом деле командир Sonoda ... немцы не являются единственными, создающие крайне разрушительное оружие — Fue la única respuesta del mayor mientras llegaban a a otra puerta mientras les indicaba que les esperara ahí.

Tocando la puerta escucho que le dieron la indicación de que pasara al interior mientras abría la puerta adentrándose a la oficina de su superior, que estaba sentado en detrás de un escritorio revisando unos papales mientras estaban 4 chicas acompañándole, You, Kanan, Mari y Kotori estaban en medio de la formulación de una estrategia militar para derribar las defensas Nazis en las ciudades de Bulgaria, Hungría y Austria, ya que se habían encargado ellas de arrasar con las fuerzas que custodiaban Polonia, Rumania, Ucrania, Checoslovaquia, mientras que su otra compañera la draculia Nico Yazawa había asesinado con sus propias manos a la primer oficial Nozomi Toujo dando un golpe directo a las fuerzas de Elichika que aun así no era suficiente para derrotarla. El general Stalin obtuvo pruebas fehacientes de las atrocidades que hacia la mariscal rusa en su base militar ya que los informes mostraban imágenes detalladas de las mutaciones, experimentos inhumanos como se le detallaba al pie de la letra los monstruosos efectos que lograba hacer la Doctora Koizumi con esos experimentos.

Mientras las chicas del escuadrón Aqours miraban un mapa de Europa con los objetivos a seguir, discutiendo cual sería la estrategia más adecuada para hacerles frente a los demás batallones del enemigo por los fascistas de Mussolini estaban también tomando terreno importante en territorios de España y Portugal, parte de Francia como de Finlandia, Vladimir interrumpió la meditación de su general llamándolo con respeto.

Генеральный Акихабара императрица ожидает вас Вы бы отпустить ее ? —

Генерал Владимир ... если здесь Какого черта вы ждете? ! Сделайте их! —

El sorpresivo aumento en la voz del hombre de estatura promedio, complexión robusta, con bigote pronunciado y portando un atuendo militar con distintivos soviéticos se exalto azotando los informes contra su escritorio asustando al general que rápidamente asintió para dejarles salir nuevamente para decirles que el general ya las estaba esperando.

Oh lady Kousaka… es un placer recibir a tan hermosa dama en mi pequeña morada… vamos tome mi asiento… siéntese alteza… — Stalin se mostró cordial y atento con la emperatriz mientras esta se sentaba de manera galante en ese asiento, la ninja ya estaba fulminando con la mirada a ese hombre llena de celos.

¡Umi! — La primera en reaccionar ante las invitadas fue Kotori que dejo lo que estaba haciendo par acorrer hacia ella para abrazarla como si hubieran pasado años de no verse.

¡Eh! ¡Kotori! ¡Que… es lo que sucede aquí! — la samurái quedo paralizada ante ese repentino abrazo que le tomó por sorpresa mientras sentía la calidez de la espía en su cuerpo, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

Todos sin excepción alguna quedaron algo sorprendidos por lo que sucedió en ese momento, pero Umi a pesar de que estaba completamente en shock porque esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso en ese momento por lo que sin importarle que le estuvieran viendo, se perdió en el momento olvidando el lugar o la circunstancia del encuentro mientras abrazaba la cintura de la espía mientras esta tomaba su mejilla con la diestra acariciándola, pareciendo que esta última se comenzaba a acercar para darle un beso en los labios pero abruptamente el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas voces llamando su atención logrando que volvieran en si dándose cuenta del momento tan dulce pero vergonzoso que estaban haciendo ante las demás presentes siendo una mezcla de miradas curiosas y otras llenas de burla escuchándose la voz del hombre presente quien las llamaba con completa atención.

Sir Kotori Minami… ¿Usted conoce a la comandante Sonoda? — Hablando con seriedad.

Eh si… general… la conocí cuando estaba infiltrada en la base de la mariscal… ahí fue cuando descubrí que la emperatriz tenía en su poder el arma secreta que le comenté— Se separó lentamente de la samurái con un rostro apenado.

Se refiere… a Nico Yazawa…. — Umi ante eso comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la nombrada pero no estaba por ninguna parte… solamente estaban esas 3 chicas que no conocía… — ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — Adoptando de nueva cuenta esa postura inquebrantable y seria las chicas del escuadrón Aqours se presentaron.

Mi nombre es You Watanabe… líder la fuerza especial de espionaje militar del general Patton somos el equipo "Aqours" — la peli gris de ojos celestes hizo un saludo militar mientras sus amigas hicieron lo mismo manteniéndose firmes.

Yo soy Matsura Kanan, ¡Señora! — la peli azul de ojos violetas se presentó de manera respetuosa.

¡Yo soy Mari Ohara! — La rubia de ojos color miel se paró igualmente firme y con respeto ante la comandante Sonoda.

Umi rápidamente se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba fijamente a las nuevas "reclutas del grupo" analizándolas de pies a cabeza de manera casi intimidante pero esas chicas no estaban temerosas ni mucho menos intimidadas, ya que el estar cerca de la pelinegra en ese momento ausente les había asustado tanto que ya nada en ese momento les daba miedo, era más que suficiente con ver a Nico cercenar cuerpos de alemanes a diestra y siniestra para alimentar "su sed". Rápidamente su mirada volvió al general quien le vio de una manera atenta, acercándose a él con calma entregándole un informe sobre esa arma que le había comentado su querida peligris, enseñándole la imagen de prácticamente una niña azabache, de tez clara, con ojos tan rojos como la sangre, vestida de blanco sosteniendo una ametralladora con esa mirada psicótica, enfermiza digna de su sobrenombre "La empaladora Yazawa". El general soviético estaba sorprendido ante lo que estaba leyendo sobre su pasado, sobre su historia resumida, sus capacidades sobrenaturales y el poder tan destructivo que poseía, su ansia de sangre innatas sorprendido ampliamente porque una niña fuera a ser una monstruosidad tan grande.

Comandante… está queriendo decir… que esta tal Nico… es un inmortal… de 500 años… una vampira que podría acabar con esta guerra o ser el arma principal que dé pie a esa ¿meta? — Era imposible que eso pudiera ser cierto para él.

General… le aseguro que lo que dice mi fiel samurái. es cierto… es más Tsubasa la líder del clan ninja negro... es una sobrenatural como Nico… muéstrale Tsubasa… —

La castaña lentamente se acercó hacia el hombre y con todo el gusto del mundo complacería a su amada emperatriz y de paso marcaria territorio, haciendo que sus ojos se dilatarán mostrando un aspecto bestial, como los de un lobo, su cara comenzó a manifestar rasgos de dicho animal creciéndole garras, colmillos en tanto dedos como en su boca gruñendo con ferocidad mientras las chicas del escuadrón Aqours observaban curiosas lo que pasaba, Kotori estaba impresionada por esa transformación tan abrupta pero no dijo nada al respecto. Cuando fue suficiente Tsubasa volvió a su forma humana manifestando una satisfactoria sonrisa. Había sido información tan sorprendente que el líder soviético estaba seguro de algo, si podía crear una alianza con ambas fuerzas podrían detener las intenciones de los alemanes de arrasar con la raza humana, acabarían con sus planes de dominación mundial. Por otro lado, en las fueras del castillo de Norwich Nico estaba arribando mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco en su diestra y un costal con la cabeza de Nozomi en la zurda mirando hacia el gran castillo real ingles con una sonrisa ampliamente impaciente y siniestra haciéndose presente el color rojo en sus bellos ojos carmesí exclamando con sutileza.

Mi princesa escarlata… resiste… Tu reina esta en casa… y vino con obsequios… —

Caminando hacia la entrada a paso lento, esa sonrisa de una total demente nadie se la podría borrar, salvaría a su reina y volverían juntas al campo de batalla, porque el asunto con Elichika no estaba por terminado, cierta pelirroja quería ponerle las manos encima, con sus fuerzas repuestas lo haría con todo gusto, la destriparía, bebería toda su sangre y le arrancaría miembro tras miembro mientras gritara de dolorimplorando piedad.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Aquí está el capítulo 15 de esta historia, ya para el próximo el NicoMaki va a ser exquisito Cx, habrá momento Cutie Panther :v ustedes me entienden, les doy mi palabra que así será, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XVI. Cuando la noche se tiñe de sangre y placer_

Finalmente, la joven dracul estaba en el interior del castillo de Norwich caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente mientras pensaba en qué estado podría encontrarse su amada princesa escarlata, esperaba que estuviera aún viva y que el veneno en su torrente sanguíneo como en sus órganos internos no estuvieran a punto de colapsar llevándola a una muerte segura, no quería perderla a ella y menos en este momento la necesitaba más que nunca, así que al estar frente a la puerta de del gran cuarto que ellas compartían respiro profundamente para atravesar la puerta de titanio reforzada, recordaba que no era así la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar pero esas eran nimiedades para lo que realmente le preocupaba, tranquilamente vio los ataúdes de ambas cerrados a un costado mientras su trono junto a una mesa tenía una copa que estaba ensangrentada con una botella de whisky de los años 1860 a medio llenar con ese líquido rojizo inconfundible para ella poco a poco dirigido su mirada a una cama en la cual había un bulto el cual respiraba de forma lenta y tranquila como si estuviera durmiendo su amada acercándose lentamente con muchísimo temor de ver algo que pudiera partirle el corazón.

No podía negarse a sí misma que se sentía aterrada a cada paso que daba, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda tragando saliva en seco con una expresión triste en su semblante se dispondría a sentarse a un lado de la cama para tocar por encima de las sábanas aquel bulto que al percibir el tacto lentamente se removió dejándola ver finalmente a Maki.

Nico….. eres…. tu…. ¿Estás ahí? — Una voz cansada la llamo, se escuchaba una sutil respiración lenta pero agotada removiéndose su amada mostrando una cabellera quebrada completamente blanca, su piel estaba, manchada, llena de arrugadas, sus parpados le pesaban como si tuviera ojeras… era un estado completamente deprimente.

Maki….. mi princesa… soy… yo…. — Trato de no derramar lágrimas, pero le dolía tanto verla así que la rabia e impotencia volvieron a invadirle chasqueando los dientes dándose cuenta la contraria.

Volviste…. eso quiere decir que esa perra está muerta... y que trajiste el antídoto… ¡Verdad mi reina? — Con sus fuerzas al mínimo levanto su mano para secar una lagrima en la mejilla de la pelinegra sonriendo con mucho esfuerzo. — Estaré bien… *cof cof* no te preocupes.

Al ver el optimismo con el cual trataba la situación volvió a sonreír con calidez apegando su frente con la suya tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos cerrando los ojos manteniéndose fuerte para no quebrarse, al separarse lentamente saco un frasco con un líquido de color verdoso casi amarillento el cual abrió destilando un hedor completamente desagradable para ambas la ahora albina chasqueaba la boca con disgusto mientras estaba dudando en si tomar el antídoto o no, la pelinegra intento acercarlo a su boca para verter la sustancia dentro de su garganta pero como toda una niña chiquita la contraria se negaba haciendo una rabieta completamente infantil y ciertamente adorable. Por lo menos no había perdido su forma de ser y su sentido del humor tan caprichoso y extenuante, comenzando a discutir porque una quería dárselo, pero la otra no quería tomarlo porque su olor era sumamente desagradable hasta por lo que tuvo que ser un poco ruda Nico aunque no le gustaba a veces con ella tenía que serlo para lograr algo.

Vas a tomártelo… mi amor… es por tu bien… yo deseo verte bien…. o es que acaso… ¡ya no amas a tu reina?, ¿Ya no quieres hacerle el amor, sabemos que te gustaría hacerme gritar, gemir, marcarme como tuya o no? Nico se sentiría muy feliz si lo hicieras— Usaba ese tipo de jugarretas para poder conseguir lo que quería, incluso como humana hubo varias veces que se lo hizo no solo a ella sino a cualquiera y casi todo el tiempo funcionaba.

¡Dame eso! — Como si hubieran accionado un switch en la princesa esta tomo el frasco y bebió y de golpe el líquido el cual paso por su garganta, aunque pequeñas gotas gotearon por la comisura de sus labios limpiándolas con su muñeca — ¡Por las barbas de lucifer, que asco! —

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir nauseas levantándose de golpe para tomar un balde comenzando a vomitar mientras su amada tranquilamente acariciaba su espalda, pensando en que tomárselo de golpe pudo haber causado que sintiera su estómago la necesidad de sacarlo pero de la tranquilidad volvió al susto en un santiamén ya que Maki comenzaba a retorcerse en la cama mientras sus telas finas de su ropa se comenzaban a rasgar ya que sus músculos se estaban dilatando, sus venas le saltaban, gritando de dolor. Nico le tomo de ambos brazos para mantenerla quieta pero la fuerza que adquirió en ese momento su princesa la sobrepaso de manera asombrosa que la aventó contra la pared dejándola sentada mientras veía con miedo como se caía de la cama por uno de los costados mientras escuchaba sus gruñidos y quejidos por varios minutos hasta que estos dejaron de escucharse. Eso era una señal de que todo había parado, pero ¿Habría vuelto a la normalidad acaso? esa era la pregunta del millón, comenzó a levantarse acercándose lentamente hacia la cama hablándole poco a poco.

Maki… ¿Estas bien amor? — Se detuvo a un lado del borde la cama tratando de mirar al otro lado, pero como una ráfaga veloz al salto sobre ella tumbándola de espaldas al suelo.

Mejor que nunca… mi reina jejejeje — Escucho esa melodiosa voz resonando en sus oídos mientras sus ojos se fijaron en unos violetas que brillaban con intensidad, pudo ver su rosto joven, su cabello sedoso y hermoso cayendo sobre los costados de su rostro, la tenía encima sentada sobre su entrepierna tomando sus muñecas, sonriendo con ansiedad y lujuria.

Ehm… mi amor ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Una pregunta que se lamentaría de haber hecho en ese momento ya que ensanchando su sonrisa pudo ver sus colmillos sobre saliendo de sus labios con ese instinto feroz asomándose en su rostro.

Poco a poco las manos de la ahora pelirroja regenerada comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de la peli negra, mientras baja por su cuello posándose sobre sus pechos por encima de su ropa tomándola con fuerza jalando hacia los costados haciendo que los botones fueran disparados hacia todos lados dejando expuesto un brasier negro con bordes y detallado muy elegante denotándose sus pequeños pechos bajo este que ni corta ni perezosa comenzó a tomarlos con una desesperación, apretándolos logrando que Nico soltara gemidos mientras se ruborizaba intentando pararla pero solamente se acercó a su rostro inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella depositando un beso en sus labios, cargado de lujuria y lascivia que había contenido durante días. Su apetito era tanto que mordió el labio inferior de su amada haciéndolo sangrar bebiendo su sangre en el proceso separándose dejando un hilillo de saliva con ese líquido viscoso rojizo entre ambas. La sonrisa en la renovada vampiresa no cabía en su rostro que prosiguió con el manoseo en sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello buscando que la excitación en su reina aumentara cosa que no le costó hacer ya que estaba gimiendo, jadeando respondiendo a sus caricias tomándole por los glúteos con fuerza llegando a rasguñarlos con sus uñas.

Oh… Nico…. no sabes cuánto había esperado por esto… Omg…. — Su voraz sed de sexo estaba incrementándose con cada sensación que sus cuerpos experimentaban

Maki… mi reina…. mh….. — Esos gemidos desesperados resonaban en la habitación mientras la otra besaba su cuello dejando algunas mordidas que goteaban sangre pero que se regeneraban al instante, sus manos apretaban sus pequeños senos moviéndolos hacia varios lados hasta que sintió que eso era insuficiente por lo que le arranco esa prenda dejando ver unos pezones rosados poniéndose ligeramente duros.

Pero… que tenemos aquí…. — Los toco con sus dedos pulgares mientras los oprimía sobre sus pechos haciendo que gemidos y suspiros profundos salieran de los labios de su reina que se mordió el labio inferior con deseo.

Sin esperar que respondiera se aventuró a introducirlos en su boca simultáneamente lamiéndolos con su lengua, succionándolos con sus labios dejando que sus deseos carnales más profundos salieran a flor de piel mientras una de sus manos apretaba uno de sus senos la otra bajo a sus pantalones mientras les abría la bragueta adentrándose al interior de estos palpando unas bragas completamente húmedas por las caricias tan embriagantes que le hacían perder completamente la cordura en ese momento, su mano juguetona recorría su entrepierna de arriba abajo con 2 de sus dedos provocando que la humedad de esa zona aumentara para empezar a adentrarse bajo su ropa íntima para tocar sus labios vaginales disparando una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal que le hizo arquear la espalda a Nico de golpe soltando un pequeño orgasmo que resonó hasta los pasillos del castillo de Norwich. El éxtasis, el deseo, el placer estaban haciendo sucumbir a ambas damiselas de la noche que embriagadas de lujuria dejaban todo en cada movimiento en cada caricia, en cada beso.

La pelirroja tenia completo control de la situación al haberse adentrado en su vagina mientras movía sus dedos de forma circular y simulando penetraciones que a cada instante se volvían más intensas mientras tanto su boca devoraba sus senos los cuales tenían marca de sus colmillos e incluso un poco de sangre ya que no media su fuerza, no le importaba eso con tal de hacerle sentir el mayor de los éxtasis a su amor, a la única mujer que ha amado, a la dueña de su corazón, satisfacerla hasta ya no poder mas era lo único que tenía en sus pensamientos, cada gemido, cada orgasmo, cada suspiro que ella le provocaba eran música para sus oídos haciéndole sentir plena, en perspectiva viva.

Maki… voy a correrme… Maki… ¡Maki! — Un gran orgasmo fue liberado de golpe mientras su zona intima liberaba grandes cantidades de fluidos corporales bañando los dedos de la pelirroja de estos, tensando su cuerpo al máximo mientras drenaba toda su adrenalina hasta que finalmente caería exhausta al suelo respirando agitada y cansada.

¿Se sintió bien mi reina? — Con esa cálida sonrisa que podía enamorar a la mayor, se acercó rosando su nariz con la ajena en un tierno beso de esquimal.

Solo cállate y bésame ¿Quieres? —

Aun estando sin fuerzas ese sentido de autoritarismo permanecía en la pelinegra, esa presencia que intimidaba a cualquiera, que inspiro terror en sus tiempos de gloria…. no…. en sus tiempos pasados seguían aun existiendo en ella, como una llama en su interior que sería difícil de apagar, porque ese instinto sanguinario y de una completa demente eran una de las 2 cosas que aún tenía en su mundo, claro la primera y la más importante de todas era la misma pelirroja. Uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, ambas luchaban por tomar el control de la situación ya que les gustaba competir por tener el dominio la una sobre la otra.

Esa era la manera más normal de demostrarse su amor, de manera salvaje y llena de pasión como 2 panteras que estaban dispuestas a cazar a su presa sin importar las adversidades o circunstancias, no se rendirían nunca hasta haber logrado su objetivo. Ahora en la eternidad su amor no tendría límite alguno.

Te amo mi hermosa reina — Decía finalmente al separar sus labios de los de la menor con una dulce sonrisa y con esa mirada que pondría a sus pies a Nico.

Y yo a ti… mi amada princesa… tanto que te traje lo que querías…. — Lentamente se sentó en el suelo tomando una pequeña bolsa que estaba manchada y estaba húmeda chorreando un líquido rojizo que le entregaría en ambas manos tranquilamente esperando que le gustara su regalo.

Al abrir la bolsa su sonrisa se transformó en una diabólica, diabólicamente alegra al sacar del interior la cabeza cercenada de la peli morada tomándola con ambas manos viendo la expresión de horror que conservaba abrazándola contra su pecho como si le hubiera dado el mayor de los obsequios se acercó a Nico dándole un beso en la mejilla con sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas pero encantada por ese bello obsequio exclamando de una manera muy tierna que podía dar miedo un "Gracias" terminando ambas abrazadas mientras Nico le acurrucaba en su pecho abrazándole de manera maternal y protectora disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Recuerden… quieren hacer feliz a una vampiresa tsundere pelirroja, pónganle en charola de plata la cabeza de una peli morada y denle a su tablita para que se la devore :v jajaja, con eso seguro que no los matara XD, espero el capítulo les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo, buenas tardes**


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XVII. El comienzo del fin_

Lo diré nuevamente…. ¿En dónde está Elichika?, ¿Cuáles son sus planes? — Una voz resonaba en el interior de la Catedral de Marsella, ubicada en la ciudad del mismo nombre en territorio francés

Sie nichts ... verdammt Monster sagen — Respondía una voz en medio de las penumbras para después escucharse el resonar de un golpe seco después de un quejido doloroso.

La razón de esto, Maki como Nico habían recibido la orden de cazar a la mariscal Rusa a toda costa mientras Sir Erena Toudo y la Reina de Inglaterra Yukki Anju con un batallón de soldados ingleses se harían cargo de algunas ciudades del este de Europa primeramente para después marchar al oeste además de que había recibido el telegrama por parte de la Unión Soviética que ellos junto a la jerarqua del imperio del sol naciente se harían cargo del Oeste. La peli negra con su habitual traje blanco estaba parada en medio de dicha catedral mientras frente a ella un soldado nazi estaba amarrado de pies y manos con ya la cara llena de moretones y sangrando por la nariz, por otro lado su amada pelirroja estaba recargada en una pared vistiendo un vestido negro el cual tenía un velo en la parte de la cabeza haciéndole parecer una novia pero al trasparentares por la tela los brillantes orbes violetas le daban un aspecto realmente intimidante peor cuando cambiaban a rojo. Además de que sostenía entre sus finos dedos una especie de cuchillo que era una navaja suiza mientras miraba a otros soldados que estaban de rodillas más atrás con las cabezas bajas.

Lo volveré a repetir…. ¿Dónde está Elichika Ayase? ¿Qué planea hacer creando un ejército de asquerosidades? Responde…. — Se tronaba el cuello haciendo movimientos con su cabeza hacia los lados mientras se tronaba igualmente los nudillos mirando con ese tono carmesí de su semblante al soldado quien no hablaba solamente le observaba como si la estuviera retando.

Ich bin kein Spitzel ... so du mich besser töten ... weil kein Wort sagen — Escupiéndole un poco de sangre a su zapato, ya se les había vuelto costumbre hacerlo lo cual le disgusto bastante.

Bien, si lo quieres por el modo difícil te complaceré maldita escoria —

Comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa maquiavélica de oreja a oreja mientras toda la fisonomía de su cuerpo se desintegraba en una masa sanguinolenta que flotaba en el aire dejándose ver apenas medio rostro suyo aun notándose que sonreí con ese toque tan psicótico brillándole el único ojo el cual era completamente visible, para de golpe lanzarse hacia la boca de ese hombre el cual se tragaba a la fuerza esa consistencia gelatinosa hasta que no quedo ni un solo rastro de la misma empezando a retorcerse en la silla con desesperación y clara agonía saliéndole sangre por los ojos nariz, boca y orejas gritando que le ayudaran, que se detuviera pero claramente su verdugo no le daría el privilegio de detenerse porque después de varios minutos de vomitar sangre, de salirle por los poros de la piel la misma masa volvía a salir de su boca para desfallecer muriendo en el proceso mientras la dracul pelinegra volvía a su forma original carcajeándose y saboreando un poco de sangre que estaba manchando sus labios con su lengua afilada cual cuchillo se tratase para mirar a su querida princesa escarlata quién a paso lento se acercó hacia ella para tocar con su dedo la comisura derecha de sus labios limpiándole una mancha que aún quedaba saboreándola con un frenesí extraño que sus ojos al instante se tornaron brillante y carmesí.

Mi amor…. siempre terminas manchándote…. al parecer no aprendes a que debes ser limpia — Le regalaba una sonrisa encantadora para ellas, pero para los rehenes era lo más aterrador que pudieron presenciar.

¡Eh! ¡Pero Maki! — Le hacía un puchero mientras la contraria sonreía agradablemente acercándose a la mayor tomando sus mejillas para darle un beso pasional que no tardó en ser respondido.

Los demás soldados estaban temblando de miedo tratando de liberarse de su cautiverio porque era más que seguro que ellos serían los siguientes en la lista de masacrados por la reina de Valaquia y la princesa escarlata. Al escuchar sus palpitaciones aceleradas, como el frenesí les consumía convirtiéndolo en pánico voltearon hacia ellos para volver a sonreír acercándose a ellos lentamente quedando cara a cara con ellos mientras la peli negra de manera divertida se tomaba el mentón manifestando un semblante pensativo, mientras la pelirroja jugaba con su cuchillo acercándose más a ellas para tomar el mentón de un con su mano enguantada de negro para susurrarle profundamente al oído haciendo que sus nervios se pusieran de punta recorriéndole una descarga en toda la espalda.

Dime…. ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esa zorra? ¿Qué planea hacer? — Su aliento gélido golpeaba en su oído provocando que el pobre nazi se removiera de su lugar negando con la cabeza varias veces aterrado — Hmmm no van a hablar…. bien, entonces seré rápida jejejeje —

! Nein! warten ! Sie uns nicht töten! — Aunque pedían piedad la princesa no iba a dárselas, por lo que usando la navaja como proyectil la lanzo degollando en tan solo instantes los cuellos de esos soldados que estaban en fila, cayendo al suelo de golpe mientras la sangre se derramaba en el suelo de ese lugar sagrado devastado por la guerra.

Al ver la sangre la que sentía más éxtasis en ese momento era Maki quien se arrodillo en el suelo mientras veía como una especie de fosa se llenaba de ese líquido carmesí mientras sus colmillos se asomaban por entre sus labios saboreándolos con su lengua para inclinar su cabeza hacia el estanque de sangre comenzando a beber como si fuera un animal la sangre, que llego el punto en que la locura y la demencia la estaban embriagando quitándose la ropa para quedar desnuda para meterse en esa fosa mientras se "bañaba" con la sangre de sus víctimas, su reina veía como lo disfrutaba, que estaba feliz, que estaba mejor que nunca. Acercándose a ella se arrodillo en la orilla riendo divertida.

El baño te hará bien princesa…. te rejuvenecerá la piel — Lo dijo en broma logrando que la contraria frunciera el ceño y de un manotazo le salpicara la cara con sangre.

¡Insinúas que soy anciana! ¡Si solo tengo 500 años de antigüedad! — Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un gesto adorable que si no es porque estaban en una misión se la hubiera comido ahí y ahora.

Ambas lo somos…. pero bueno, tu quédate aquí…. iré a recorrer los alrededores, a ver si encuentro más ratas, si tenemos suerte quizás te llene el estanque con más sangre mi amor — Acortando la distancia entre ellas para besar sus labios con profundo amor y devoción demostrándole lo mucho que le amaba, lo mucho que le hacía feliz, lo mucho que adoraba tenerla a su lado.

Al separarse del beso poco a poco volvió a levantarse para sacar un pañuelo limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su rostro guiñándole el ojo a su chica despidiéndose con un gesto en la mano y un "pórtate bien mientras no estoy" recibiendo como respuesta "Rowar…" como si fuera alguna especie de felino saliendo la pelinegra de la catedral escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones para admirar esa bella noche con un cielo en tono anaranjado ya que en su paso en esa ciudad habían incendiado muchos tanques y destruido torretas de vigilancia mientras admiraba como si fuera una especie de artista su obra de arte, cuerpos empalados por todas partes mientras el hedor putrefacto a sangre y muerte se impregnaba en el ambiente. Reanudando su paso comenzó a silvar una canción que solamente ella conocía mientras caminaba entre ese mar de cuerpos empalados como si nada perdiéndose en las sombras.

Mientras tanto en la base militar soviética en una habitación se encontraba cierta peli gris sentada en una cama mientras observaba un libro de fotografías familiar sintiendo mucha melancolía porque la mayoría de esas fotografías era de ella con sus padres, los cuales murieron en un ataque alemán, le era doloroso mirar la sonrisa que ellos tenían, recordar todos esos momentos felices que había compartido con ellos en su infancia, en su adolescencia pero ahora se sentía completamente vacía, se sentía sola, no tenía a nadie... bueno si tenía a alguien, pero aun no sabía que era lo que sentía por esa persona.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada por el otro se escuchó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Kotori estás ahí? — Una voz se escuchó, algo tímida pero que era melodiosa para sus oídos haciéndola sonreír en instantes.

Claro pasa Umi — Dejo su libro a un lado para sentarse mejor en la cama para ver la puerta abrirse entrando la comandante de la emperatriz Honoka vestida con un kimono azul oscuro el cual tenía estampados de flores, una cinta rosa en su cintura y su cabello trenzado con 2 chongos.

Verla de esa manera la había dejado sin habla, lucia totalmente hermosa ante sus ojos, radiante, femenina que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y ruborizarse, provocando la misma reacción en la peli azul que lentamente se acercó con timidez hacia ella para jugar con los pliegues de su vestimenta.

Kotori…. que sucede… por… que…. es… tas… sonrojada…. — Tartamudeaba de lo nerviosa que se sentía, la verdad ella se sentía avergonzada de vestir de esa forma y más si la emperatriz lo ordenaba. No había entendido tal orden.

Ehm…. Bueno… es que…bueno… ¡Umisevetanlindaconesekimono! — Lo dijo tan rápido y fuerte que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, pero su acompañante había captado el mensaje claramente.

¡Kotori! No digas… eso… es… ver… gon… zo… so…. — Sentía su cara arder mientras se tapaba la misma con sus manos muerta de la vergüenza que la estaba carcomiendo.

La espía lentamente se levantó de la cama acercándose con tranquilidad hacia ella para tomar sus manos y quitarlas de su rostro para darle una de sus mejores sonrisas, honesta, cálida y totalmente pura únicamente provocando que la samurái se avergonzara más volteando su rostro mientras ese sonrojo adornaba sus tersas mejillas haciendo que Kotori sufriera un corto circuito en su cabeza para lentamente empujarla hacia la cama desconcertándola, intentando levantarse pero esta no se lo dejaría hacer ya que se acercó hacia ella para darle un beso en los labios fugaz que ni Umi hubiera podido evitar en sus 5 sentidos, un beso torpe, tierno y realmente adorable. Como era de esperarse la peli azul intentaría zafarse, pero después de algunos segundos su fuerza comenzó a debilitarse para dejar que el beso prosiguiera por algunos minutos en los cuales ambas se quedaron quitas dejando que ese acto fluyera tranquilamente hasta que les hizo falta el aire separándose evitándose a toda costa mirarse mutuamente. No sabían que decir, como reaccionar después de eso, preguntándose Kotori porque lo había hecho, porque había reaccionado de una manera tan impulsiva.

Lo siento Umi…. no sé qué me paso… perdóname…. —

Eh… no… no te disculpes Kotori, fue todo culpa mía… después de todo… estoy usando esta cosa que me hace sentir realmente incomoda. —

¡Pero te queda bien! ¡Luces hermosa! —

Kotori…. —

Kotori después de unos segundos reacciono ante lo que había dicho tapándose los labios completamente avergonzada, tratando de disculparse con ella, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que lo sentía, haciéndose ver dulce y tierna ante Umi quien al darse cuenta que no lo había hecho con mala intención sonrió cariñosamente acercándose a ella para tomarle su mentón entregándole otro beso a sus labios para separarse nuevamente tomando su mejilla dejando sorprendida a su acompañante quien solo tenía sus labios abierto sin decir nada más.

¿Esto es lo que llaman amor Kotori? — pregunto de manera sutil ruborizando ahora a la peli gris quien sonrió de vuelta.

Eso creo Umi — Tomando la mano que estaba en su mejilla la sujeto con ligereza sintiendo esa suave caricia en su piel.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues esta es la mezcla perfecta de crueldad y ternura jajaja ¿Qué les pareció esta combinación tan extraña?, ya en el siguiente capítulo entramos a lo que sería la recta final, el punto de quiebre de la historia, rumbo al enfrentamiento final contra Elichika, por cierto volverá a aparecer Aqours n.n sin más que decir me retiro por el momento buenas tardes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XVIII. Asalto a los Alpes Suizos_

Transitando en un camino totalmente estrecho en las montañas nevadas de Lucerna en Suiza caminaban un grupo de 7 chicas totalmente cubiertas con guantes, abrigos y ropas calientes buscando una base escondida de los nazis en territorio suizo que según informe de los rusos se encontraba en los Alpes, pero hasta el momento no habían encontrado algún indicio que les dijera que estaban yendo en la dirección correcta. Cabe mencionar que caminaban en un desfiladero en las montañas ya que a su izquierda estaba una pared de tierra, nieve y rocas y a su derecha un precipicio por cual se podría ver parte de la planicie y la ciudad a lo lejos, un solo paso mal dado y era seguro que cayeran varios metros al suelo obteniendo una muerte segura por lo que caminaban con sumo cuidado para no tropezar.

Después de varios minutos de subir cuesta arriba terminaron exhaustas y más la emperatriz Kousaka que ya no podía ni con su alma en ese momento, además de estar sufriendo un poco de vértigo por la altura.

Están seguras… que la base Nazi esta por aquí…. — Faltándole el aire se terminó sentando en el suelo recargándose de la falda de la montaña tratando de no mirar el precipicio.

¡No se preocupen, según el mapa que nos dieron los soviéticos estamos cerca! — una peli gris de cabello corto señalaba hacia adelante mientras les pedía que siguieran adelante.

Sera mejor que busquemos un lugar donde resguardarnos… hace mucho frio y necesitamos calentarnos — La samurái peli azul se adelantaba un poco para tratar de ver alguna cueva en la cual pudieran descansar y hacer una fogata.

Me parece buena idea — Kanan se acercaba Umi para ayudarle a buscar encontrando a unos metros una entrada en medio de la montaña señalándola — Miren ahí hay una vamos…—

Rápidamente irían corriendo a donde estaba esa entra y efectivamente era una pequeña cueva en la cual podrían resguardarse, pero encontraron algunas cosas curiosas, una fogata apagada algunas mochilas con víveres, pero lo más extraño marcas de sangre como si hubiera ocurrido una especie de lucha o forcejeo, pero sin hacerle tanto caso a eso se asentaron en ese lugar encendiendo la fogata con unas rocas y algunas ramas que estaban regadas, revisaron las mochilas encontrando algunas latas de comida pero además algunas ropas alemanes, deduciendo que habían llegado a lo que sería una especie de campamento Nazi. Las 7 se reunían haciendo un circulo en la fogata encendida mientras colocaban sus manos delante de ella para brindarse de un poco de calor.

Ciertamente la curiosidad de la ninja al ver los rastros de sangre se originó haciendo alusión a eso con un simple comentario.

¿Por qué hay rastros de sangre por doquier? es claro que era un campamento alemán, ¿Fueron atacados por algún animal o alguien? — Con sus ojos esmeralda miraba detenidamente las marcas que parecían de manos arrastrándose por el suelo, rasguños y salpicaduras.

Quizás… me equivoque, pero posiblemente "ellas ya estuvieron aquí" — La espía inglesa se tomaba el mentón pensativa mientras tanto Umi a su lado lentamente se apegaba a su hombro disimuladamente.

Si es así… Maki y Nico ya debieron arrasar con la base alemana y cuando lleguemos solamente habrán de quedar escombros… ellas son unas sanguinarias psicópatas… — Sonaba un poco irónica sonriendo de medio labio sarcásticamente.

Ni que lo digas… — Las chicas del escuadrón norteamericano Aqours sentían escalofríos de tan solo recordar lo violentas y hambrientas de sangre que podían ser esas 2 vampiras.

Afuera comenzaba a surgir una tormenta de nieve la cual era muy espesa que nublaba totalmente su vista a varios metros hacia adelante, los vientos no ivan a más de 140 km/hr siendo este un entorno sumamente peligroso para salir quedándose ahí un buen rato hasta que sintieron como el suelo comenzó a temblar escuchando una especie de estallido muy cerca de ahí. Todas alarmadas salían a toda prisa para tratar de ver entre la tormenta que era lo había pasado logrando a duras penas ver como una gran fumarola se alzaba al cielo a unos metros arriba de ellas para salir corriendo por ese sendero por la montaña teniendo cuidado en donde pisaban y esta vez se tomarían las manos para no quedarse atrás ni caerse para encontrarse en tan solo cuestión de segundos una entrada hecha de rejas metálicas completamente destruida pero además veían como soldados alemanés desde adentro de lo que sería otra cueva salían volando cayendo por doquier mientras estos tenían marcas de mordidas y mutilaciones en algunas partes de su cuerpo, además de escuchar el sonido de gritos como disparos por lo que a toda prisa entraron a la cueva que era un camino hacia quien sabe dónde iluminado por unas lámparas en los costados.

Para cuando los disparos eran más audibles podían ver a más soldados disparando hacia todos lados mientras unas masas rojizas sobrevolaban sobre ellos que los agarraban y a los pocos segundos los lanzaban hacia donde cayeran desmembrados, sin vida oliendo el hedor a sangre derramada se quedaron a pocos metros de la escena con sus armas en guardia para escuchar entre las sombras una voz familiar siniestra, pero con singular alegría.

Al parecer tenemos audiencia mi princesa escarlata…. disculpen el desorden solamente estábamos tomando un ligero tentempié — Como si nada la empaladora vistiendo su traje blanco estaba recargando el ante brazo sobre el hombro de Umi saboreando un poco de sangre en sus dedos con su lengua manifestando demencia en su mirad.

Vaya… Nico… al parecer se nos han adelantado…. — Con serenidad Umi exclamaba quitándose el ante brazo de la peli negra cruzándose de brazos.

Hola Nico…. ha pasado tiempo… — La espía la miraba saludando con una sonrisa gentil, mientras las chicas de Aquors le miraban con cierto miedo.

Díganme…. han venido a unirse a la fiesta ¿cierto? — Poco a poco con su poder vampírico absorbía la sangre del suelo con una masa gelatinosa que salía del suelo consumiendo los restos que los soldados asesinados hasta no dejar nada.

Vinimos a desmantelar esta base, donde se dice está parte del armamento pesado de Elichika — La ex comandante lycantropa miraba con cierto recelo a la vampira quien ni si inmuto riendo con burla

Lentamente se alejó de las chicas para acercarse a su princesa escarlata que ya había desmembrado y bebido de la sangre de los cuerpos caídos, pero su apetito no tenía control por lo que se tomaba hasta las sobras como todo un animal salvaje por lo que tuvo que tomarla de los hombros para hacer que volviera en sí, para que tuviera cierto tipo de control ya que se daba cuenta que entre más sangre bebiera más salvaje podría ponerse y eso no solamente era peligroso para los nazis sino para ellas ya que perdería la cordura siendo una posibilidad que se volviera en su contra alno estar consciente de sus acciones. Tranquilamente le ayudaba a ponerse de pie para limpiarle la sangre de las manos y la mandíbula con un pañuelo ya su vestido negro estaba totalmente manchado, pero eso no era importante, pero para las demás presentes ver como sus ojos estaban dilatados en tono carmesí, con un semblante fuera de sí, con sus colmillos de fuera temblando casi convulsionándose causaba temor en las japonesas, norteamericanas y en la inglesa que no tenían palabras para describir el aspecto de la pelirroja.

Cariño… hey…. tranquila… no tomes de mas ya que te me puedes alocar ¿ok? — Dándole unas ligeras palmadas en sus mejillas la haría volver en si mientras sus ojos se tornaban violetas.

Disculpen… solo estaba tomando mi dotación del... ¡Que hace esta perra aquí! — Sus estribos se perdieron de nueva cuenta cuando veía a Umi entre las demás, sus celos afloraban como si nada, marcando territorio al abrazar a la peli negra con fuerza — Aléjate de ella ¡Es mía! ¡Entendiste maldita zorra inmunda! —

Para todas esa reacción era muchísimo más extraña, pero ahí se daban cuenta que provocar a Maki sería uno de los peores errores que podrían cometer, darle celos era un camino rápido a una muerte sangrienta y dolorosa, incluso para Umi era extraño que actuara de esa forma pero no podía culparla ya tenía un complejo gracias a la mariscal Ayase que intento lavarle el cerebro en su contra, que solo le quedo suspirar con cierta resignación mientras se acercaba a las draculinas con cautela para hacer una reverencia en señal de disculpa mientras esperaba que la pelirroja lo entendiera y no se hiciera ideas como esa, para su suerte Nico le ayudaría tratando de disuadir a su amada que tan solo unas lindas palabras, unas caricias y besos bastaron para hacerle ronronear como un felino calmando finalmente las aguas. Mientras tanto las demás se acercaron al fondo del camino para ver unas puertas metálicas que estaban selladas encontrándose con un control maestro que era a base de introducir un código. Lo que sería un pequeño inconveniente pero no impedimento para entrar para iniciar "la diversión" como lo había dicho Nico.

¡All right everyone! Todas atrás… que vamos a tocar la puerta de una manera muy explosiva — Mari sacaba un lanza - cohetes de sus cosas para apuntar al centro de la puerta jalando el gatillo saliendo disparado un misil que hizo estallar las puertas haciendo hueco pequeño por el cual podía ver algunos soldados movilizándose del otro lado.

Nico y Maki con su capacidad de transformar en cualquier tipo de forma se movilizaron rápidamente al otro lado de las puertas en forma de murciélagos para al estar del otro volver a sus apariencias normales para sacar su aterradora y rifle de asalto disparando a diestra y siniestra los soldados, matándolos sin ningún tipo de piedad encontrándose con toda una armería en la cual fabricaban armas de gran destrucción, tanques, aviones, no dejaban a ninguno vivo, soldados o científicos los aniquilaban. Tomando Nico un lanza cohetes lo disparo hacia el otro control maestro de las puertas para provocar un corto circuito tras la explosión que dejo abriéndose estas dejando entras las demás que no se adentraban para unirse al combate, matando sin piedad a sus enemigos cortándolos en pedazos en el caso de Umi y Tsubasa que usaban sus katanas para esquivar, bloquear ataques y contraatacar ágilmente, Honoka se especializaba más en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para probar si había resultado el entrenamiento que tuvo con su leal guerrera peli azul inutilizando rápidamente a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino. El escuadrón Aquors volaba todos las armas y vehículos militares que se encontraban por ahí causando un gran caos.

Elichika, he venido a visitarte… aquí estas acaso…. — Riendo con demencia mientras mordía a algunos soldados desangrándolos de la yugular dejando un baño de sangre por doquier.

Nico…. al parecer aquí solamente hay armas… esta base no es más que una simple bodega — Volándoles la cabeza a punta de tiros la pelirroja sonreía con perversión y demencia pura ante la masacre que estaban provocando.

Finalmente lograron acabar con todos los soldados mientras Kotori juntaba algunos que quedaban vivos para amarrarlos de manos mientras los enfilaba en línea horizontal mientras los golpeaba para que hablaran, interrogándolos para sacarles información.

Donde está la mariscal Elichika…. mas bale que respondas o te volare los sesos de un tiro — Apuntándole entre ceja y ceja al soldado que solamente le renegaba insultándole en su idioma natal. — Como desees… — Jalo el gatillo de su pistola volándole los sesos.

¡Donde esta Elichika, responde o te cortare la cabeza de un dolo golpe! — Nico amenazaba a otro mientras le tomaba el cráneo con ambas manos haciendo presión mientras tenía un semblante irreconocible relamiéndose los labios.

der Marschall esta rumbo a la ciudad de Paris donde está la base central… ahí detonará las creaciones de la doctora Koizumi… el Proyecto Fallen Angel será liberado, todo el mundo caería y el tercer Reich iniciara — Riendo con burla la peli negra ejercía más presión con sus dedos lastimando tanto el cráneo del soldado que de sus ojos, nariz, orejas y boca salían sangre.

¿Qué demonios es eso? — Preguntaba la emperatriz Honoka acercándose al soldado.

Ya que el proyecto lazara fue todo un fracaso… y gracias a unas investigaciones por la doctora Koizumi logramos encontrar la tumba de una de las generales más sádicas de Königin Nico, Tsushima Yoshiko… "El ángel caído" —

Nico al recordar ese nombre sintió una gran molestia que termino arrancándole la cabeza de un golpe mientras bufaba con molestia mientras golpeaba una pared causándole una abolladura, Yohane como le gustaba ser llamada no solo era su general más fuerte y leal en el campo de batalla pero sin ser vampiro era una mujer habida de ansias de sangre, si lograban traerla a la vida… peor aún si lograban hacer que se pusiera de su lado, una masacre masiva habría de ocurrir donde millones de personas perderían la vida seguramente, debían impedir a toda costa que lograran su objetivo o si no el fin del mundo se acercaría.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Al parecer Elichika se sacó un az bajo la manga, su última pieza para el juego sangriento que se avecina está a punto de ser colocada en el tablero, créanlo una masacre masiva ocurrirá, en tierras francesas, pero será después del capítulo de mañana ya que será dedicado al renacer de la waifu jejeje buenas tardes**


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XIX. El resurgir del ángel caído: Yohane_

Al suroeste de Francia bajo las calles de la ciudad de Lyon, el ejército nazi tenía una base secreta en la cual gestaban sus operaciones de destrucción masiva, el nuevo ejército de monstruos, "los ghouls" de la mariscal ya habían tomado control de Bélgica, Holanda, Luxemburgo, pero habían perdido Finlandia, Letonia, Lituania Suecia y Noruega gracias a la intervención de los aliados, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Rusia y Japón. Los italianos había también tomado Yugoslavia, Bulgaria y Turquía por lo que tenían un poco de terreno con que contraatacar contra los enemigos del führer, pero aún faltaba algo. Un líder para sus nuevas tropas vampíricas ya que el plan de reclutar a Nico y a Maki había fracasado rotundamente opto por un nuevo prospecto uno que gracias a unos escritos rumanos encontrados en unas ruinas cerca del castillo de Valaquia pudo descifrar, por lo que había encargado traer el ataúd donde estaban los restos de Tsushima Yoshiko mejor conocida como "El ángel caído Yohane" que era la general más allegada de Nico Yazawa, prácticamente su mano derecha tanto en el campo de batalla como también siendo su consejera y estratega militar.

Yohane cumplía con todos los requisitos que necesitaba para su batallón mientras tanto ella estaba en su oficina dentro de esa base revisando un mapa de Europa de ese entonces mientras analizaba tanto los terrenos perdidos, como los ganados, se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo muchos soldados además de armamento con los resientes desmantelamientos de sus armerías dispersadas en diferentes puntos de Europa. No estaba nada contenta por el hecho de que estuviera perdiendo más terreno del que ganaba y lo que era peor la estaban cercando en Francia ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que las fuerzas aliadas tomaran las ciudades que hacen frontera con el territorio francés por lo que debía tener un plan B.

Mariscal Elichika haben berichtet, dass die militärische Lager in der Schweiz von den Alliierten übernommen wurde — Uno de sus soldados entraba para darle malas noticias, lo que hizo mirarlo con seriedad frunciendo el ceño.

Alles, was retten kann? — Miraba el informe que el soldado le entregaba afretando el folder en sus manos con molestia.

Marshal negativ , so der Bericht eine Patrouille befohlen von Königin Nico alles zerstört und etwas oder jemand nicht am Leben lassen— Ciertamente sentía temor por como pudiera reaccionar la rubia quien solamente azotaba el folder en su escritorio.

Nun zurückziehen , und die Koizumi Arzt kommen, um mich zu sehen — Acatando sus órdenes el soldado salió de la oficina dejándola sola por unos momentos.

En esos minutos en solitario Elichika solamente trataba de calmarse, mientras tomaba una botella de vodka sirviéndose un trago en un caballito para tomar de golpe el sorbo entero mientras una sensación áspera se impregnaba en su garganta, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, las casas estaban yendo de mal en peor para sus planes por lo que esperaba que la doctora le informara que su experimento ya estaba en proceso. Minutos después por la puerta entro la castaña de lentes y mirada violeta haciendo una reverencia a su superior mientras se detenía delante del escritorio colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda entrelazados notando lo estresada que estaba la mayor por como iban las cosas hasta ahora.

Mi señora… ¿Me llamo? — Con sumo respeto Hanayo lentamente se expresaba ante ella.

Dime que ya han traído el ataúd desde Valaquia doctora y que ya está iniciando el proceso de resucitación como el que se aplicó con la princesa escarlata — Se servía otro poco de vodka para beberlo de golpe esperando buenas noticias.

En efecto mi señora… el ataúd esta en mis laboratorios… justamente ya estábamos a punto de iniciar el proceso, pero de la escuadra de 50 soldados solamente pudieron volver 3 con vida con el ataúd — Algo inesperado ciertamente, pero ella desconocía que Nico había convertido a 3 ciudadanas de su tierra natal en seres como ella.

¿Fueron atacados por el ejército Ingles? — Se levantaba de su asiento para mirar un retrato de Hitler en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

No exactamente… Al parecer… del bando enemigo Nico y Maki no han sido las únicas draculinas que han reclutado, ya que los que sobrevivieron me informaron que 3 jóvenes masacraron a casi todo el batallón mientras sacaban el ataúd, ya no pudieron seguirlos porque en los límites de Valaquia los rayos del sol las detuvieron, toda esa tierra está cubierta por una densa niebla que les permite salir incluso si es de día ya que los rayos del sol no llegan al reino de Nico —

Para Elichika era un éxito "a medias" ya que, aunque el cargamento llego a su base el 99% de sus hombres fueron masacrados por lacayas de la peli negra por lo que ahora más que nunca estaba determinada en cumplir las metas del führer a toda costa, con lentitud volteo a verla para sonreír de medio labio mientras reía con cierta malicia desconcertando a su médica y científica de planta quien no entendía su repentino comportamiento hasta que se acercó hacia ella codo a codo tocando su hombro con mucha tranquilidad para darle una orden directa.

Bien… procede entonces con el proyecto "Fallen Angel" — Después de eso volvió a su escritorio para sentarse y seguir viendo su mapa mientras movía unas piezas.

Como usted orden Marschall — Retirándose con toda calma iría a su laboratorio al salir de la oficina de la rubia.

Cuando llego al mismo se encontró el ataúd en una camilla, al parecer no lo habían abierto aun ordenando que comenzaran a preparar las máquinas y además de unas muestras de la sangre de la pelirroja que habían extraído cuando hicieron el mismo proceso con ella, para realizar lo mismo. Con dificultad lo abrieron ya que estaba sellado con una resina especial en la orilla, al abrirlo pudieron ver los restos que quedaban de Yoshiko, el puro esqueleto y algunos mechones de cabello de tono blanquecino en la parte del cráneo. En este caso conectaron unas mangueras directamente a los huesos por donde drenarían la sangre además de adherir unas conexiones de electrochoques para realizar la resucitación.

Al tener todo listo procedieron a comenzar con el experimento iniciando con el drenado de la sangre por los huesos del cadáver, notando como paulatinamente algunos tejidos se formaban alrededor del cuerpo reconstruyendo sus órganos internos, primeramente, después los muslos para finalizar con la piel y el cabello que tomaba una tonalidad azul oscura siendo totalmente lacio. La primera parte había sido un éxito ahora venía la parte más difícil: el devolverle a la vida, para este punto ya estarían preparados unos dardos paralizantes por si ella se salía de control como en el primer experimento.

Señores…. ahora viene la parte más difícil… no hay que perder la calma, no excedan la cantidad de volteos para la resucitación o podríamos hacer estallar el cuerpo y posiblemente no quede nada — Dando la orden que procedieran uno de sus científicos jalo una palanca

Las ondas eléctricas fluían a través de otras mangueras que llegaron al cuerpo en tan solo segundos haciendo que este por el recibimiento de descargas se comenzara a convulsionar hasta que escucharon un grito agudo agrietaba los cristales del laboratorio, era tan penetrante que tuvieron que taparse los oídos para que sus tímpanos no reventaran en ese momento hasta que se detuvo de la nada, todos incluidos Hanayo estaban sumamente alertas al ver a la peli azul sentada dentro del ataúd mirando hacia todos lados sin comprender donde estaba, ni quienes eran ellos sus ojos violetas tenían un extraño brillo oscuro que era totalmente intimidante como aterrador, lentamente se levantaba para salir de su lugar de descanso caminando con el semblante perdido hacia la salida del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra. Para cuando uno de los científicos intento detenerla en un movimiento rápido le atravesó el pecho con su mano tomando con sus dedos su corazón para arrancárselo del pecho mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo que se desangraba el suelo mientras tanto el corazón daba sus últimas palpitaciones hasta que se detuvo.

Yoshiko lo miraba con curiosidad mientras notaba su mano ensangrentada tomando ese órgano acercándolo a su nariz olfateándolo con suma curiosidad.

¿Qué es esta sensación que siento en mi interior? ¿Por qué tengo tanta hambre de sangre? Bueno más de la normal…. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que demonios es este lugar? — Sus iris se tornaban carmesí al sentir el hedor de la sangre acompañada de su hambre por beberla.

General Yoshiko…. Es el siglo XIX, se encuentra en Francia… nosotros formamos parte del ejercito alemán… vera la hemos revivido porque necesitamos su ayuda — Media sus palabras mientras la doctora miraba con cautela a la chica mientras algunos soldados estaban rodeando el laboratorio apuntando con sus rifles modificados con los dardos paralizantes.

Mi ayuda…. mi último recuerdo es haber muerto envenenada por los turcos… en una emboscada en el campamento de mi regimiento… y eso fue en el año 1450 dígame que año es este — Sin importarle que estuvieran presente esas personas acerco el corazón a sus labios y lo mordió saboreando la sangre mientras se manchaba su cuerpo desnudo.

Corre el año 1940… la razón por la que necesitamos su ayuda es porque sus majestades Nico Yazawa y Maki Nishikino fueron traídas a la vida por nuestros enemigos para destruirnos… nosotros buscamos mejorar este mundo para hacerlo renacer con una raza fuerte que pueda mantener el orden mundial — Maquillaba todo desde el propio punto de vista de Elichika y del propio Hitler para convencerla.

La ahora vampira Yoshiko no entendía por qué su reina haría tal cosa, si cuando la conoció era una mujer justa, honesta y que siempre se preocupaba por su pueblo ¿Por qué cambiaría drásticamente de parecer causando destrucción a su paso? Si eso era cierto debía hacer algo para detenerla. Dando unos pasos hacia Hanayo lentamente mientras se terminaba de comer el corazón y saboreaba la sangre que estaba manchada en sus dedos sonriendo de una manera totalmente maquiavélica y tomándole del cuello alertándole a los soldados fuera del laboratorio mientras la acercaba hacia ella con lentitud para lamer su mejilla con total perversión, sin duda alguna Yoshiko era una mujer que adoraba la sangre y la muerte en demasía, en el campo de batalla era impecable, no dejaba a ningún soldado o general enemigo vivo. Notando el temor que infundía en la castaña la termino soltando carcajeándose como una enferma mental golpeando la puerta del laboratorio embistiendo a unos soldados al aventarla hacia la pared del pasillo.

Jovencito… si fuera tu bajaría eso…. sea lo que sea esa arma… y sea lo que sea que me hicieron, no cometas la tontería de intentar lastimarme porque toda esta fuerza en mí, toda esta hambre y esta ansiedad podrían causarte mucho… pero mucho daño… — Los soldados bajaron sus armas aterrados ya que notaban una incontrolable demencia, sed de sangre brutal en ella, era la segunda vez que alguien las intimidaba así, la primera en hacerlo fue la misma reina de Valaquia. — Si de verdad el mundo corre peligro en manos de mi reina… Yo haré lo posible por detenerla… a ella y la princesa Nishikino… pero les advierto… no quiero que ninguno intervenga… yo hare esto como y cuando me plazca, no intenten darme ordenes porque les cortare la cabeza y las pondré en estacas mientras devoro sus entrañas ¿He sido clara? —

Todos asintieron lentamente mientras se alejaba de ahí caminando entre los pasillos de la base desnuda entre personal del lugar quien le miraba con confusión, pero a la vez terror ya que su presencia por si sola era muy aterradora. Llegando a la entrada y saliendo por un túnel miro a los guardias que le apuntaron con sus armas confundidos exigiendo que se identificara, pero tan solo ella esbozo una media sonrisa volviendo el tono rojo en sus ojos para lanzarse sobre ellos y masacrarlos como una completa demente homicida. Por más que gritaran o pidieran ayuda nadie sería tan estúpido como para ayudarles, al final le quito la ropa a uno poniéndosela mientras tomaba unas de esas armas y municiones, pero además un sable que uno de estos tenia empuñándolo con una mano moviéndolo con agilidad y destreza.

Esto servirá… bueno… ahora debo buscarlas para corroborar si es cierto lo que dicen… estas personas… pero ¿dónde? — Salió del túnel a una de las calles principales de Lyon comenzando a caminar con su espada enfundada en un costado y algunas armas en su espalda rumbo a un reencuentro después de 500 años.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Créanme cuando digo esto, sangre y matanza habrá en mayoreo en los últimos capítulos, habrá un poco de drama e igual tristeza, porque la guerra las bajas son inevitables, ustedes entienden ¿no? Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente capitulo**


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XX. Sangre en tus venas_

Después de la destrucción de aquella pequeña base en el interior de los Alpes Suizos. Nico y las demás habían tomado por asalto un camión de transporte que viajaba hacia el sur del territorio suizo en dirección a la frontera con el territorio italiano. Específicamente se dirigía hacia la ciudad de Milán donde iba a dejar una carga de armas y algunos víveres para las fuerzas armadas de Mussolini que establecieron un campamento en dicha ciudad para abastecer a su ejército de todo lo que llegara en envió por paquetería, Nico estaba conduciendo el camión mientras Maki era su copiloto, las demás estaban escondidas en las cajas de mercancía en la parte trasera esperando el momento adecuado para salir y realizar otro asalto para ir desmantelando poco a poco a los aliados de los Nazis, los comunistas de las tierras ibéricas, pero a cada instante que se acercaban a la frontera con Italia una sensación muy extraña estaban sintiendo, como si de algo malo estuviera pasando cuando la de la nada en sus mentes una visión sangrienta apareció.

Esta visión manifestaba una escena aterradora de soldados italianos siendo empalados, muertes y sangre por todos lados, pero también el ver a quien era la responsable de esto, la general de Nico… Tsushima Yoshiko mientras carcajeaba con frenesí y demencia volviéndose todo caos, llamas, un infierno total. Que tuvo que detener el camión de golpe mientras se escuchaban las cajas golpear atrás acompañado de unos quejidos por parte de las chicas, pero por otra parte ambas draculinas se miraban con confusión pensando si finalmente habían logrado los alemanes despertarla, además de que si lograron convencerla de estar de su lado sería un gran problema combatir con ella con sus dotes vampíricos engendrados.

Viste lo mismo lo mismo que yo ¿Verdad Nico? — Estaba un poco preocupada y ciertamente nerviosa tras esas imágenes espectrales en sus pensamientos.

Si Yoshiko nos persigue tendremos que enfrentarla… y no sé si siendo como nosotras, pueda llegar a controlarla, sabemos que cuando fuimos humana hace más de 500 años atrás me era difícil ponerle un límite porque siempre disfruto el derramar sangre, cuando esta cegada por esa hambre no distingue entre aliados y enemigos, terminando masacrando todo a su paso.

 _~ FLASBACK ~_

 _Corría el año de 1460, en el este de Europa se estaba gestando una cruel batalla entre el imperio Otomano de los Turcos contra un imperio el cual era el único en Europa que había podido hacer retroceder a los musulmanes en expandirse en tierras europeas y ese era el Imperio de Valaquia gobernado por el linaje Yazawa, su reina Nico junto a la princesa Maki Nishikino habían logrado detener los avances del ejército turco hasta el punto de recurrir en técnicas de tortura a los prisioneros que capturaban como la mutilación de sus cuerpos, decapitación, quemarlos vivos en hogueras y la más nueva de sus tácticas de tortura: "El empalamiento", esta se había convertido en una de las formas más aterradoras de infringir miedo a todo aquel que tuviera las agallas de meterse a sus dominios con la intensión de hacerla caer de rodillas. Había ordenado a sus tropas que los cuerpos de sus prisioneros los que estuvieran enteros los empalaran en estacas grandes de madera metiéndoles un extremo por el recto mientras le salía por ya sea la boca o la tráquea. Para Nico esas nimiedades eran irrelevantes, el hecho aquí era dar un mensaje claro a quienes se acercarán a los bosques de la frontera de Valaquia y ese era: "Si vienes con intenciones de conquistar estas tierras sagradas, este será tu castigo hereje"._

 _Con el tiempo esto hizo que la mayoría de las tropas turcas retrocedieran, porque para ellos les era algo realmente aterrador ver a sus compatriotas siendo atravesados mientras las entrañas se le salían, incluso entre ellos se decían ver como todas esas tierras estaban bañadas de sangre ya que en el ambiente se percibía el hedor putrefacto a muerte._

 _Pero un día, unos mensajeros turcos pudieron atravesar el bosque y entrar a los dominios de la pelinegra para pedir una audiencia con ella, que, por supuesto fue concedida, pero bajo la condición de no quitarles los ojos de encima. Finalmente, los mensajeros llegaron al salón del trono mientras la guardia real de las soberanas estaba rodeándoles en posición de descanso mientras ellos mostraban una reverencia en señal de respeto._

 _Déjense de tonterías… y díganme que mensaje tienen del sultán Mehmed — Postrada en su trono portando su armadura de dragón rojo y su espada a un costado bebía una copa la cual tenía un líquido rojizo que muchos pensarían que era vino, pero la verdad es que era sangre._

 _Su eminencia Mehmed II tiene una oferta de paz para usted, su alteza y hemos venido a traérsela… — El mensajero se acercaba a Nico, pero fue detenido por uno de sus guardias colocando una lanza delante de el para impedirle el paso arrebatándole un pergamino el cual le entrego a su reina._

 _La pelinegra tomaba el mismo y o habría para empezar a leer el mensaje que no era de su completo agrado, es más, se podía decir que sus ojos estaban formando una expresión totalmente molesta y con ganas de córtales la cabeza, solamente arrugo el pergamino y ordenándole que le entregaran una vela puso un extremo del papel sobre la llama para hacerlo completamente cenizas levantándose de su trono para encarar a sus mensajeros. Su ceño estaba fruncido que desenvaino la espada de un solo jalón colocando la punta de esta sobre la yugular del turco quien no comprendía que estaba pasando._

 _Déjame ver si entiendo… la oferta de paz que nos ofrecen es que durante cada 4 años entregue a 500 de los niños menores 3 años como tributo para que puedan usarlos en batalla ¿Eso es lo que están ofreciéndome infelices? — Estaba a punto de degollarlo, solamente faltaba que cometiera o dijera algo estúpido para hacerlo._

 _¡Yo no pienso entregar a mi pequeña Dia!, ¡No voy a dejar que mi bebe caiga en manos de los sucios turcos! ¡Me niego! — La pelirroja vestida con elegante vestido de la realeza valaquiana tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña Dia de al menos 8 meses de edad que comenzó a llorar por el altercado, su madre furiosa comenzó a arrullarla para acallar su llanto— ¡Nico quiero la cabeza de ese maldito en una charola y a los demás cósanles los turbantes a las cabezas y córtelos en pedazos!, ¡Ah! y devuelvan los caballos al sultán con sus restos en costales._

 _La pelinegra con una sádica sonrisa blandió la espada que tan solo en un movimiento degolló al mensajero para tomar su cabeza como trofeo dándosela a una de las damas de compañía de su princesa para que la pusieran en una charola de plata como ella misma la había ordenado mientras la guardia rodeaba a los mensajeros restantes que se arrodillaban pidiendo piedad, lentamente acercándose a su general le daría una orden que con gusto complacería._

 _Llévatelos a las mazmorras, que los verdugos los torturen, hagan lo que mi princesa ordeno, Yoshiko… y envuélvelos como regalo para Mehmed pro favor — Tocando su hombro sonrió con demencia mientras la peli azul portando una armadura azul oscuro con rasgos detallados de dragón en la misma asintió haciendo una reverencia a su alteza y princesa._

 _¿Su alteza quiere que les ponga un mensaje a los regalos? — Sonreía con un toque realmente sádico y sanguinario mirando con esos ojos violetas a la pelirroja que arrullaba a su bebe._

 _No… general Yoshiko…solo háganlos pagar por su blasfemia — Logrando finalmente callar el llanto de su bebe dándole su juguetito._

 _Ya en las mazmorras, a los mensajeros, los azotaron, los golpearon, los mutilaron lenta y dolorosamente hasta que ya no pudieran soportar el dolor hasta que Yoshiko considero que era el momento adecuado para hacerlos pedazos._

 _Es suficiente…. es hora de prepararlos para enviárselos al sultán — El semblante demente en ella era indescriptible, era una expresión que los musulmanes jamás querrían ver en una mujer, de hecho seria lo último que verían._

 _Mi señora…. ¿Los degollamos o les cortamos miembro por miembro? — El verdugo estaba sacándole file a una gran hacha con una piedra giradora hasta que estaba ya completamente afilada._

 _Mmm me resulta tentador cortarlos lentamente… pero ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? — Acercándose al verdugo, este no tenía problema en dejarle hacerlo ella misma._

 _Por supuesto mi señora… son todos suyos… — Le entrego el hacha en sus manos y la peli azul sentía un gran éxtasis por masacrarlos ella misma, bañarse en su sangre y sentir su calor._

 _Lo último que se supo de esos mensajeros dentro del castillo de Valaquia fue que escucharon sus gritos por los pasillos mientras le pedían piedad a la general Yoshiko, misma que no les fue concedida siendo llevados los restos al sultán amarrados en costales a los costados de sus caballos._

 _~ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~_

Después de unos minutos de haber parado en medio de un bosque, volvieron a proseguir su camino hasta que al ver en el horizonte la ciudad de Milán debían prepararse por lo que la pelirroja golpeo el cristal que separaba la parte trasera donde venía la carga con la parte del conductor y copiloto para que se prepararan ya que posiblemente serian recibidas con circo maroma y teatro por los italianos pero pronto descubrirían que las cosas no serían como las estaban propiamente esperando las chicas ya que al llegar a una especie de estación donde delante de ellas estaba una reja que les adentraría a la ciudad que estaba amurallada y con torres de vigilancia no se encontraba ni un solo soldado, todo estaba en completo silencio, un misterioso y lúgubre silencio. Por lo que ambas se bajaron para inspeccionar, se dieron cuenta que las rejas estaban abiertas ya que el candando con las cadenas estaban partidas en 2, podían oler un penetrante hedor a sangre provenir del interior, pero también pudieron ver en unos árboles no muy lejos de ahí a unos soldados colgados con miembros mutilados con sangre esparcida por todos lados.

Esto no pinta bien Nico…. — Sentían algo en el aire que las vigilaba y las asechaba desde las sombras.

Hay que avisarles que estén alertas… que habrá un cambio de planes — Rápidamente abrieron las puertas del contenedor de carga viendo a las chicas que estaban alistándose para el combate.

Nico, Maki…. ¿Qué sucede? las noto un poco nerviosas…. — La peli gris cargaba su pistola y algunos cuchillos en sus ropas, además de un rifle de asalto colgado en su espalda.

¿El enemigo nos supera en número acaso? — La peli azul enfundaba su katana mientras se colocaba su casco.

¿Habrá que usar el armamento pesado? — La líder del escuadrón Aqours guardaba entre las bolsas de su ropa explosivos mientras sus compañeras alistaban los lanza cohetes.

Solo les dijeron que se alistaran ya que las cosas se pondrían realmente tensas, pero jamás imaginaron la magnitud del problema en cual iban a enfrentar, al bajar de camión se acercaron a las rejas las cuales de una patada Nico abrió para adentrarse a la ciudad, pero lo que encontraron no lo hubieran pensado, al menos las que eran humanas: algunos edificios en llamas y destruidos, podían ver cuerpos colgando de las ventanas, algunos empalados por el abdomen por unos postes de luz, sangre por doquier, restos regados por todas partes pero lo más inhumano fue ver como una niña totalmente ensangrentada se acercaba a ellas abrazando un oso de peluche pidiéndoles ayuda. Para cuando Kotori estaba a punto de tomarla en brazos para socorrerla como un flash vio un destello de luz salir de la da y presenciar como una line roja se formaba en el rostro de la niña en diagonal cayéndosele la mitad del cráneo junto a su cuerpo bañando a la peligris en sangre dejándola totalmente en shock.

Las estaba esperando —

Escucharon una voz suave y vieron ante sus ojos a una chica delgada de cabello lacio azul oscuro con una mirada alegre pero enfermiza tomando un sable alemán por el mango con la diestra mientras la hoja bañada en sangre goteando para reírse de forma burlesca ante el acto homicida y totalmente cruel que había cometido.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues para masacrar a toda una ciudad entera con ejército y civiles debes estar muy enfermo de la cabeza :v, pero yo lo que digo lo cumplo y más si es en este tipo de historias jajaja, que pasen buena tarde.**


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XX1. La única ruta a seguir: Aniquilación_

Yohane ¿Qué paso con la gente de la ciudad? — La pelinegra miraba con cierta molestia a la peli azul mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando su respuesta.

¿Te refieres a los hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y soldados de Milán? Pues digamos que estaba muy hambrienta… y tome un aperitivo — Se relamía los labios mientras sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad carmesí mientras se acercaba la hoja de la espada para saborear la sangre en la misma con un enfermizo deleite.

¡Masacraste a más de 100.000 habitantes! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo haría tal genocidio?! — La peli gris estaba más que molesta por lo que estaba tratando de decir Yoshiko, más le hacía rabiar el hecho de haber masacrado ella sola a mucha gente inocente.

Descuida…. esto no se compara con los millones y millones que en la edad media mi señora masacro de las formas más aterradoras posibles ¿No es así su alteza? — Su sonrisa y semblante se tornaban más sombríos a cada instante riéndose ante tan aterradores hechos.

Las demás exceptuando Nico y Maki observaban horrorizadas el grotesco escenario que había dejado ella, que nadie haya podido oponerse, sobrevivir o huir del ataque eran cosas con las cuales no podían manejar moral como emocionalmente, preguntándose qué tan demente podría estar ella para llegar a tal grado de sadismo, crueldad y maldad pura. Kotori no podía simplemente quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras la otra se regodeaba a sus anchas como si nada por lo que sorpresivamente saco una de sus pistolas apuntándole a la cabeza disparándole varias veces derribándola mientras un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de ella, el haberlo hecho solamente estaba empeorando las cosas ya que la caída como si nada se levantaba expulsando las balas de su cabeza mientras se regeneraba su cuello se torcía escuchándose sus huesos crujir que de golpe se levantó deslizándose hacia ella con su sable con la intención de atacarla pero la samurái peli azul se movió impresionantemente a la misma velocidad de Yoshiko para colocarse enfrente de la espía desenvainando la katana bloqueando el golpe de tajo de la contraria sacando chispas del golpe entre las hojas metálicas de ambas espadas haciéndola retroceder con un solo empujón.

No sé quién seas… ni lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, o lo que hayas hecho ahora… pero no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima…. ¿Te queda claro? — Lentamente tomaba su arma con ambas manos por la empuñadura adoptando una posición de combate.

Oh… pero conmovedor…. voy a entretenerme contigo primero…. ya que tuviste las agallas de hacerme frente — De manera fugaz su presencia desaparecía.

Para en instantes aparecer a un costado de la samurái que levanto en diagonal su katana para esquivar el golpe del sable pero dejaba su abdomen con la guardia baja lo que le facilitaba a la general valaquiana lanzar una patada que la impactaría de lleno aventándola hacia atrás impactándola contra un edificio. Todas las demás presenciaban la fuerza imponente de Yoshiko que se volvió una simple masa negra para lanzarse en donde estaba Umi para atacarla, pero a pesar de haber sido golpeada contra el concreto y creado escombros pudo levantarse para defenderse de nueva cuenta de los golpes de su oponente que se movía a total libertad, pero en un movimiento pudo prevenir su ataque esquivándolo para embestirla con su hombro aventándola hacia la calle y ella salir a terreno más amplio. La guerrera más leal de la emperadora Kousaka demostraba fortaleza, destreza y habilidades impresionantes de combates a pesar de lidiar con un ser no humano por lo que ahora ella tomaría la delantera iniciándose un intercambio de golpes mientras corrían por todos lados a una velocidad sónica que solamente se podían ver las ondas de impacto entre las espadas, ya que se movían demasiado rápido.

En un golpe que logro desviar de Yoshiko al dejar que su sable impactara contra el suelo aprovecho para saltar por arriba de su cabeza para clavar su katana en su cráneo saliendo por debajo su mentón la hoja ensangrentada derribándola, pareciendo que la había derrotado ya que no se movía y la sangre manchaba más y más el asfalto. Con pasos lentos se alejaba del cuerpo mientras el equipo Aqours como la espía inglesa incluso la emperadora y la ninja celebraban su victoria, pero ni la peli negra ni la pelirroja parecían cambiar el semblante serio en sus rostro, ya que sabían a la perfección que eso no sería suficiente para poder acabar con una de las guerreras más feroces, más violentas y sanguinarias de toda Valaquia, Umi cometía un error en darle la espalda bajando la guardia totalmente.

Sin ninguna darse cuenta el cuerpo de Yoshiko estaba volviéndose una simple masa sanguinolenta que lo descomponía totalmente siendo esto una estrategia para un ataque sorpresa que para suerte de las chicas Nico ya estaba detectando por lo que se adelantaría a sus movimientos desintegrando una parte de su cuerpo volviéndose igualmente una masa sanguinolenta con ojos que se desplazaba por sus pies hacia el frente y justo cuando una especie de garra carmesí sanguinolenta salía por la espalda de su compañera para atravesarle el pecho una especie de muro de ojos y sangre salía para bloquear el impacto.

¡Qué demonios! — Umi reaccionaba de manera tardía que se quedó quieta al ver el brazo con el sable dirigirse hacia su yugular, pero del muro un brazo con una ametralladora salía jalando el gatillo disparándole al brazo haciéndolo pedazos.

Haber… Yoshiko…. explícame una cosa…. ¿Por qué hacer esto?... por lo que puedo darme cuenta es que te has unido a Elichika… por el medallón en su ropa, ¿Cómo fue que te engaño para convertirte en su títere… como intento hacerlo conmigo? — De golpe todo su cuerpo se volvía un líquido viscoso para aparecer en donde estaba su brazo con la ametralladora.

Sus informantes me dijeron que te has revelado y solo has estado aniquilando a las personas…. según ellos busca crear una nueva Utopía, que tu solo eres un obstáculo para lograrlo, yo en un principio me negué a aceptarlo, pero al interrogar a soldados italianos hurgando en sus mentes resulto ser cierto, has masacrado, ciudades, ejércitos y personas... con todo respeto al parecer la sed de sangre… la ha cegado volviéndola una asesina —

La contraria desmaterializaba y volvía a materializar su cuerpo en donde estaba su brazo para apuntarle con el sable mientras la miraba con cierta decepción, ya que ella había seguido un ideal: "Proteger al inocente de los barbaros y los homicidas" en su mente trastornada y manipulada por las palabras de los subordinados de Elichika, la rubia parecía tener la razón, siendo esto algo inaceptable incluso si eran acciones provenientes de su reina por lo que como guerrera era su "deber" parar toda esa tiranía y crueldad que estaba llevando acabo la pelinegra junto a sus aliadas, incluso no esperaba que Maki la princesa escarlata estuviera de acuerdo con sus acciones, siendo la cereza del pastel que le apoyara realizando los mismos actos atroces y sanguinarios.

Y usted princesa Nishikino… ¿Cómo puede permitir que la reina a diestra y siniestra destroce a inocentes arrasando con todo a su paso? — Su mirada era dirigida a la pelirroja que se tensaba con molestia ante sus acusaciones.

Te equivocas…. nosotras solamente hemos buscado detener lo que la mariscal quiere, acabar con este mundo, creando seres como nosotras… no dudo en que hayan encontrado la manera de convertirte en una de nosotras… date cuenta que solamente te está usando como su carne de cañón — Eran palabras muy severas que no iba a tolerar Yoshiko ni mucho menos si eran de ellas.

Decidiendo contraatacar con acciones ya que con sus poderes oscuros pudo transformar su cuerpo en algo realmente aterrador haciendo que de su espalda le salieran una especie de púas alargadas que al parecer podía mover a completa voluntad que no dudo en utilizar para atacar a Nico lazándolas contra ella impactando en la zona donde estaba causando que polvo y escombros se levantaran para cuando este se disipo se pudo ver a la pelinegra atravesada sin moverse mientras se desangraba lo que logro hacer sonreirá a su atacante y preocupar Maki y las demás. Lentamente la levantaba unos metros del suelo para azotarla contra el mismo de una manera brutal que rompía sus brazos como sus piernas hasta el punto de sus músculos se trozaban dejando colgando sus extremidades como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo ensangrentado.

Cuando Yoshiko creyó haber derrotado a Nico estaba dispuesta a clavarle una púa saliéndole del pecho directo a su corazón para matarla que disparaba como un proyectil teledirigido hacia su objetivo, su amada no podía permitir que mataran a su reina que se extendiendo su brazo transformándolo en una masa elástica negra con una garra en la parte de la mano la coloco de frente a la pelinegra para impedir que lograra hacerle daño pero en el proceso su palma fue atravesada causándole un dolor inesasante.

¡Maki! — Fue lo único que pudieron decir las chicas, que estaban a punto de lanzar se al ataque.

¡No se muevan! ¡Esto es entre ella y nosotras! ¡Atrás! ¡Iagh! — Se podía notar la determinación combinada con un extremo dolor por la herida causada por esa gran púa

La peli azul de mirada violeta solamente carcajeo ante los intentos de la princesa por proteger a la reina que la soltó dejando caer su cuerpo que estaba totalmente desfigurado para centrar en la pelirroja lanzando sus púas hacia Maki que arriesgándose se arrancó el brazo que se volvió una gran cantidad de sangre putrefacta en el suelo esquivando los múltiples golpes de su enemiga tomándose el antebrazo que estaba desangrándose mientras concentrada su fuerza para regenerarlo lográndolo sacar la parte restante cubierta de sangre del hueco de la parte extirpada para volver a alargar ahora ambos brazos para golpear con las palmas a los costados de la chica lográndola atrapar empezando a estrangularla destrozando su cuerpo como lo hizo con Nico. Pero las púas lograron también golpear gravemente su cuerpo clavándose en sus rodillas, su clavícula logrando paralizarla.

¡Mierda! — Maki sentía una sensación realmente dolorosa salpicando el suelo con sangre mientras se estaba debilitando, pero igual lograba lastimar a Yoshiko haciendo que sus manos despidieran fuego.

¡Sí que eres persistente! — Debía admitirlo, el ataque de la princesa estaba surtiendo efecto en ella y si seguía así posiblemente la podría matar.

Ambas no darían su brazo a torcer ya que las púas estaban moviéndose para tratar de romperla en pedazos, pero por otro lado las llamas estaban carcomiendo a la general que sentía los estragos del calor quemando todo su cuerpo y como si fuera poco su sangre se le salían por los poros intensificando la agonía que sentía, no podía permitir que eso siguiera porque con un solo golpe critico la podría matar. Nico lentamente se estaba regenerando, pero debía darse prisa o esta vez no podría salvar a su amada, las chicas sentían que debían ayudar, pero era realmente peligroso por lo que solamente estaban alertas por si una catástrofe ocurría mientras tanto él toma y daca entre las vampiras estaban yendo a niveles realmente críticos cuando de pronto el cuerpo de Yoshiko simplemente exploto pensando que por la cantidad de calor y la pérdida de sangre había hervido al punto de desintegrarse quedando solamente una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo pero aún no estaba muerta solamente debía darle el golpe de gracia. Con la fuerza que le quedaba se levantó para desenfundar su rifle y apuntar a la gran masa de sangre en el suelo para preparar una bala con ácido fusionada con agua vendita que causaría una reacción explosiva, jalando el gatillo disparando a quemarropa, pero sorpresivamente detrás de ella una garra salía del suelo atravesándole el pecho extirpándole su corazón.

¡Maki! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Nico levántate! — Gritaban desesperadas a lo que la peli negra logro regenerarse al oír esos gritos desesperados topándose con una escena que la dejo fría.

A pesar de que la bala había impactado la gran mancha de sangre dispersándola por todos lados de cierto modo pudo aminorar los daños al regenerar su cuerpo unos instantes antes solamente salía disparada por los aires mientras la pua que atravesó a la pelirroja se desintegro dejando caer su cuerpo moribundo mientras la reina de Valaquia se movía a gran velocidad para tomar su cuerpo en brazos derramando lágrimas de sus ojos.

¡Maki! ¡Por favor! ¡Resiste! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡No ahora! — La abrazaba contra su pecho manchándose de su sangre mientras lloraba amargamente, la pelirroja solamente pudo decirle unas palabras antes de caer muerta, volviéndose simplemente cenizas en sus brazos.

Toma mi corazón…. Bebe su sangre… y nútrete con la última pizca de mi fuerza… a pesar… de que ya no tenga cuerpo físico… yo siempre estaré contigo porque te amo —

Mientras su asesina huía de manera vil y cobarde ella se quedaba de rodillas mientras la cenizas volaban por el aire sin decir una sola palabra, Kotori, Umi, Honoka ni el equipo Aqours decían una palabra, para cuando intentaron acercarse el grito desconsolado de Nico las hizo retroceder y entrar en pánico ya que todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una especie de mutación brillando el sello de su muñeca sintiendo una gran oscuridad esparcirse alrededor de la ciudad mientras toda la sangre regada de los miles de muertos era absorbida por ella cubriéndola por completo logrando escuchar unas palabras en un tono monstruoso.

Sello de liberación 0…. activado…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: No me odien por esto T.T tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, ahora si me lo permiten iré a un rincón a llorar en silencio en posición fetal / 3, buenas tardes**


	22. Chapter 22

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XXII. El regreso de Nico la empaladora_

Todo alrededor de Nico se estaba volviendo una gran y densa oscuridad, una que jamás se había visto antes en ella ser manifestada mientras esa masa sanguinolenta humanoide se comenzaba a levantar comenzando a cambiar de forma teniendo un aspecto sumamente extraño, en la parte de los ojos 2 brillantes zafiros carmesí brillaban mismos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba el corazón de la fallecida princesa escarlata para tomarlo con la zurda estrujándolo al punto de hacerlo estallar mientras la sangre que este derramaba rápidamente era consumida por esa cosa amorfa que lentamente hacia que toda esa oscuridad comenzara a llenar de sangre las calles como si de la nada un rio fluyera en dirección hacia la pelinegra hasta que finalmente abriendo la mano hizo salir del rio de sangre una especie de espada larga que tomo por el mango para empuñarla escurriéndose la capa viscosa carmesí que cubría todo su cuerpo mostrando un aspecto distinto al que tenía. Su nueva apariencia era la de toda una guerrera ya que portaba una armadura de color rojiza con toques negros con detallados de dragón en los hombros, rodillas, antebrazos además de la insignia de Valaquia en el pecho de su armadura mientras en su cabeza había un casco de en forma de cabeza de dragón.

Su aspecto y semblante eran atrozmente intimidantes, sintiéndose en su mirar la sed de sangre maxificada ya que prácticamente toda su fuerza y poder como la vampira original ya no tenía ningún tipo de restricción o limitación convirtiéndose en un ser altamente peligroso para cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino, pero lo que sería peor: al levantar la espada hacia arriba de la sangre en el suelo comenzaron a salir miles y miles de figuras que eran ni más ni menos que los soldados caídos de Nico, muertos vivientes que alguna vez sirvieron en batalla para ella armados con lanzas, espadas, escudos, ballestas, entre otras cosas portando su respectiva armadura pero además a un lado de ella un corcel negro el cual tenía la carne putrefacta pudiéndosele ver algunos órganos internos. huesos y músculos relinchaba con fuerza, la peli negra se acercó a este para tocar el lomo del caballo tranquilizándolo montándose sobre el tomándose en él.

Ni… co….. ¿Estás bien? — La espía con cierta incertidumbre se acercó hacia donde estaba la reina de Valaquia, pero el caballo se alzó en 2 patas con la intensión de atacarla, pero solo basto un golpe con el pie en un costado para calmarlo.

Kotori…. escúchame bien…. todos estos muertos vivientes que ves detrás de ti… fueron alguna vez el temido ejercito de Valaquia, es hora de acabar con esto de una vez…. y no me importa quien se interponga en mi camino, si es un civil, soldado alemán, inglés americano o japonés. Mi objetivo está en París, tu objetivo igual… así que voy a terminar con esto, no me importa cuántos muertos daban haber…. la muerte de Maki será vengada, no voy a detenerme hasta tener la cabeza de Yoshiko empalada en una estaca ¿Fui clara? —

La seriedad y determinación en Nico eran como las llamas del mismo infierno, ese brillo carmesí era aterrador que la peli gris no pudo decir nada más, ni si quiera persuadirla en que solo se encargara del ejército Nazi, que no era necesario matar civiles pero llegado ya a este punto de la guerra sería imposible hacerla entrar en razón, se notaba tan decidida a arrasar con todo a su paso por lo que imploraba a dios que no ocurriera una masacre a nivel mundial. La peli negra con un jalón en la cuerda en la parte del hocico del caballo para que este comenzara a galopar por las calles de Milán en ruinas siendo seguida por sus leales soldados alejándose del lugar hasta que pasados algunos minutos solamente podían ver una mancha roja en el horizonte, dejando atrás a sus compañeras con muchas dudas e incertidumbre mientras se sentaban en el suelo mirándose entre sí como si quisieran buscarle una explicación a lo que paso.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — la ninja lycántropa rompió el silencio mientras sentada en un escombro miraba hacia el cielo que estaba totalmente nublado comenzando a llover.

Solo nos resta seguir adelante…. debemos acabar esta guerra…. con o sin la ayuda de Nico — la emperadora de Akihabara miraba a la ninja con calma tomando su hombro.

No si oyeron lo que dijo ella, pero si intervenimos en su camino… nos asesinara sin piedad alguna — La líder del escuadrón Aqours miraba hacia el suelo con mucho miedo.

Eso no importa… si debemos que el mundo sobreviva al apocalipsis nazi, un sacrificio se debe realizar… al menos ese punto de Nico lo puedo entender —

Todas voltearon a ver a la samurái quien lucía con el mismo semblante serio que tenía Nico, era inevitable que muertes ocurrieran por más que quisieran evitar, era algo totalmente imposible por lo que solamente restaba seguir adelante, derrotar a Elichika junto a todas sus fuerzas para darle fin a todas sus metas e intenciones fatalistas de aniquilación. Comenzó a juntar sus cosas para emprender camino hacia el norte rumbo a la capital francesa mientras Honoka y Kotori comenzaron a seguirla, pero Aqours no estaban tan seguras de seguirlas ya que era un hecho que lo encontrarían ahí sería una muerte más que anunciada pero al darse cuenta que no obtendrían nada al tratar de hacerse a un lado del asunto y mas que también era su misión decidieron seguirlas saliendo de la ciudad tomando el camión en el que venían para regresar por donde habían ido pero esta vez en su destino era las tierra francesas.

En la frontera norte Belgico – Francesa, en de Luxemburgo un batallón ingles tenía una confrontación con tropas alemanas que protegían la ciudad, con tanques, torres con ametralladoras e infantería con lanza – cohetes, las fuerzas inglesas estaban lideradas por la misma reina Erena Toudo que estaba en las primeras filas matando a cuanto soldado se le atravesara en su camino con sus hilos transparentes ya que los usaba para realizar trampas invisibles que con tan solo mover un solo dedo estas las atrapaban totalmente cortando sus miembros uno por uno esparciendo sangre por doquier, mientras su mano derecha Sir Anju Yuuki con sus escopetas cortas volaba en pedazos con un tiro a los soldados usando su destreza física para golpearlos si alguno trapazaba su línea de fuego para darle el tiro de gracia ahí mismo. Hubo un punto en que los ingleses habían situado a los alemanes al desmantelar sus tanques, sus torres de francotiradores dejando algunos soldados atrincherados en la plaza Guillermo segundo.

Ríndanse…. están sitiados, mis hombres y mis tanques cesaran el fuego si cesan el fuego…. si cooperan con nosotros no daré la orden a mis aviones de que vuelen la ciudad junto con ustedes — la reina estaba de brazos cruzados mientras sus soldados esperaban el momento de atacar.

Su majestad… no creo que quieran rendirse son alemanes… preferirían morir antes de que sean capturados — la peli marrón miraba a la peli morada detenidamente mientras encendía un puro.

Sir Anju… si es así, con gusto cumpliré su deseo… pero quiero escuchar su última palabra —

Pero la respuesta nazi fue una granada que lanzaron a los pies de la reina que la vio con cierta molestia siendo embestida por su fiel comandante militar para protegerla explotando la misma mientras algunos soldados se paraban delante de ellas con sus rifles listos para molerlos a tiros, pero la misma reina de Inglaterra con un solo movimiento de la mano hizo que retrocedieran acercándose a donde tenían un radio para dar una orden directa a su escuadrón aéreo que estaba merodeando la zona.

Vuelen la ciudad…. no quiero que dejen ni un solo rastros de estos mal nacidos… — Se notaba sumamente molesta mientras tanto sus tropas comenzaban a desalojar la ciudad.

En unos minutos aviones ingleses se movían ágilmente arriba de la ciudad dejando caer misiles bomba que al impactar el suelo de Luxemburgo causaban explosiones que arrasaban con todo a su paso, la ojiva expansiva no tenía piedad causando destrozos al por mayor derrumbando y quemando edificios y por ende todo aquel soldado alemán que estuviera escondido en cualquier parte sería totalmente exterminado. A su vez Anju y Erena ya marchaban a Francia porque gracias a unos espías pudieron determinar que ahí se encontraba el escondite y basa principal de Elichika donde estaba alistándose para su levantamiento militar máximo ya que al parecer contaba con un amplio ejercito humano y no humano, armado hasta los dientes con ambas de destrucción masiva con las cuales planeaba iniciar el 3er Reich. Para las fuerzas aliadas era vital evitar que ella saliera de la ciudad porque si alguna de esas armas salía podía ser el fin del mundo.

Después de unas horas de tanto andar por tierras belgicas, estaban al menos 3 días de distancia de llegar a Paris por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso. Montando un campamento en los valles cercanos a Bruselas donde pasarían la noche y así recobrar fuerzas, sanar a los heridos e ingerir algunos alimentos.

Su majestad…. nos ha llegado un informe… son malas noticias…— Un soldado entraba en la casa de campaña de su majestad notándose consternado.

¿Qué sucede? — Ella por su parte estaba mirando algunos reportes y viendo un mapa de Europa buscando algunos puntos muertos donde poder atacar en la ciudad Parisina.

Una de las draculinas de Valaquia cayo en batalla en la ciudad de Milán…. pero eso no es todo…— Hizo una pequeña pausa el soldado.

Continua… — la peli morada tomaba una copa de vino mientras escuchaba el informe atentamente.

Toda la ciudad de Milán junto al ejército que la protegía, fueron totalmente masacrados… al parecer por una sola soldado nazi, lo último que supimos fue que la reina Nico y la princesa Maki junto a las demás llegaron a la ciudad, enfrentaron a la causante, pero Maki perdió la vida en el proceso, al parecer ellas no eran las únicas vampiras — Esa noticia más que causarle miedo fue interés y asombro.

Tenía entendido que Nico por su paso en Valaquia había dejado a 3 chicas convertidas como la protección de la ciudad, pero no pensé que esos bastardos tuvieran un plan B, ¿Algo más que deba saber? — Miraba al joven soldado que respondería a su cuestionamiento.

La reina de Valaquia ante la muerte de su amada, tuvo un ataque de ira y logro hacer un ejército propio de muertos vivientes separándose del agente Minami, el equipo Aqours de los americanos como de la emperadora Kousaka y sus guarda espaldas, dirigiéndose a toda prisa rumbo a Francia — El soldado al ver que la reina no decía nada decidió retirarse para dejarla sola.

Si bien la peli negra por si sola era peligrosa, el hecho de haber matado a su amada era un motivo suficiente para que "La empaladora" resurgiera de su letargo, temiendo algo que no podría siquiera parar y eso era un mar de muertos en las ciudades las cuales atravesaran por lo que miro su mapa para ver que ruta tomaría para llegar a Paris, encontrando que si seguía en línea recta arrasaría con: Ginebra, Lyon, Dijon, Orleans y finalmente Paris que aunque en perspectiva el camino era corto la cantidad de muertes incurría en millones por que no solo esas ciudades estaban a la merced del hambre sanguinaria de la soberana Rumana, sino también los pueblos cercanos a estas. Muchas personas estaban en peligro, personas quizás inocentes de la ocupación nazi por lo que debía interceptarla para intentar que derramara más sangre de lo que era necesaria, inclusive poniendo en riesgo su vida como la de todos sus hombres bajo su mando.

Un poco más de 3 millones de personas serian exterminadas en su sed de sangre…. no puedo simplemente dejarla hacerlo… debo interceptarla en Ginebra… o quizás los alemanes no sean la única amenaza que pueda amanear este mundo —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues si matas al amor de su vida de una vampira original, las mínimas represalias que puedes esperar es que haya ríos y ríos de sangre por donde cruce ¿no? y si… hice cuentas entre los habitantes de cada ciudad, fácil eran más de 3 millones… se convertiría en un gran genocidio si lo llega a lograr, pero eso se verá en los últimos dos capítulos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XXIII. El último viaje antes del destino final_

A primera hora del día siguiente, las fuerzas británicas marchaban en dirección a Paris para por fin detener a las fuerzas nazis y así darle punto final a una guerra que había dejado miles de muertes y destrucción en por toda Europa dejando atrás la ciudad de Luxemburgo para ir rumbo a una de las primeras ciudades por las cuales la peli negra con su ejército de espectros cruzaría y esta era Ginebra ubicada entre los límites de Suiza y Francia. Por el camino solamente logro ver algunos rastros de sus pasos por ahí y estos eran las marcas del caballo en el suelo como también las pisadas de sus soldados en el lado por lo que no dudaba ni un segundo que posiblemente ya hubiera hecho trizas la ciudad por lo que decidió acelerar el paso de sus tropas y tanques de guerra para alcanzarla en algún punto.

Para el medio día ya habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la ciudad estaba completamente en llamas, había sangre en las calles, cadáveres de soldados nazis descuartizados, empalados y algunas cabezas clavadas en estacas hacían caminos y caminos alrededor de la ciudad pudiéndose sentir un ambiente de sangre y destrucción a su paso, ya no había ni una sola persona viva por más que investigaran y buscaran entre los escombros, simplemente no dejo a nadie vivo. Al seguir por el norte llegando para dirigirse a Lyon el resultado era completamente el mismo, hasta podría decirse que peor porque en el centro de la ciudad tanto los ríos Ródano y Arve la atravesaban incluso este último llegaba a cruzar tierras suizas, estaban completamente rojizos infestados por un putrefacto hedor a muerte viendo como cuerpos de personas estaban flotando con heridas totalmente inhumanas con flechas clavas en su espalda, el paso de destrucción de Nico estaba tornando el cielo completamente carmesí como si con la sangre de los inocentes lo hubiera teñido.

Por dios… esto ha sido peor de lo que esperamos…. — Erena no podía siquiera asimilar la cantidad de muertos que Nico había dejado a su paso por esas ciudades.

Majestad… tenemos informes de que la ciudad de Dijon fue completamente arrasada por la reina de Valaquia y sus tropas… no dejaron a nadie vivo…. crucificaron a todo soldado que se encontraron en su camino, a los civiles cautivos simplemente los empalaron y quemaron en hogueras, lo que es peor murieron vivos en agonía — La peli marrón miraba a su reina con seriedad mientras esperaba sus órdenes.

Debemos apresurarnos, debemos llegar a la ciudad de Orleans lo más rápido posible, todos deben estar listos debemos interceptarla antes de que llegue a pisar las calles — La reina se subía a uno de los tanques para ella manejarlo marchando a toda prisa a Orleans.

Aceleraron el paso las tropas de la corona inglesa lo más que pudieron para al llegar a las afueras de Orleans detectando normalidad en el ambiente, no había rastros de matanza o de muerte en los alrededores, pero la ocupación Nazi rápidamente se dio cuenta de su presencia por lo que sonó una alarma para alistarse las tropas alemanas pero Erena en ese momento no estaba pensando en aniquilarles, sino en salvar sus vidas de una muerte mucho más atroz de la que ella pudiera darles por lo que lentamente se acercó a la reja en la línea divisoria donde unos soldados le estaban apuntando comenzando a exigir que se rindieran y sorprendentemente así lo hizo. La arrestaron junto a Anju y sus tropas adentrándolas a la ciudad para llevarla a la base central donde estaba uno de los generales del führer era quien tenía el control absoluto de Orleans. El general Heinrich Himmler estaba en su oficina viendo unas cartas que habían llegado, pero de repente uno de sus soldados entro para llevarle arrestada a la peli morada y su mano derecha sonriendo con plena arrogancia dejando sus asuntos de lado para atender a sus invitadas. levantándose para aplaudir con sarcasmo.

Gehen Sie ... aber schauen, was für eine Überraschung, die Königin von England und seinem treuen Diener— Estaba tan feliz que tuvo la desfachatez de hacerles una reverencia que a Anju le pareció algo despreciable de su parte.

Allgemein Himmler haben wir kommen hier nicht, wenn zu kämpfen, einen Deal zu bieten — Erena veia por la ventana de su oficina las personas que pasaban por la calle, en fachas realmente deprimentes, en hambruna total notando su conformismo.

Und weil der Feind würde ein Abkommen akzeptieren — El hombre de lentes y de uniforme militar las miraba con curiosidad.

Denn obwohl nostras sie erfassen, die interrogemos und tötet sie, werden wir schnell tun, ohne Qual. Am Horizont auf eine unaufhaltsame Kraft von Tausenden von Soldaten, die nichts zu verlieren haben, ist nur ein Grund, zu gehorchen: Allgemeines hier "auf ihrem Weg Vernichten alle", sind Männer, Frauen, Kinder ... ältere Menschen, die sich nicht wehren konnte lassen, gehen ... die Stadt evakuieren und mein Wort, dass ich ein wenig Gnade haben, aber nicht verdient — Erena lucia muy seria que el general Himmler podría confiar en sus palabras pero este último no lo tomaría en serio

¿Was redest du da? —

Cuando iba a hablar la peli morada un gran estruendo hizo que el suelo temblara, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ventana para mirar desde la entrada una gran llamarada se levantaba hacia el cielo, pudiendo escuchar los gritos de sus hombres mientras las detonaciones de las armas se hacían más frecuentes, explosiones había por todas partes, como gritos de personas que corrían despavoridas, pero ¿De que estaban huyendo? Con horror corroboraría que era lo que estaba haciendo retroceder a todos observando como un rio de sangre se esparcía por las calles principales de Orleans y un gran ejercito de soldados descarnados armados con espadas, lanzas, escudos, ballestas que estaban masacrando a todo lo que tuvieran enfrente comandados por una joven de armadura rojiza oscura con una espada en la diestra montada sobre un corcel con apariencia espectral que relinchaba con gran fuerza, como si fuera un batallón sacado del mismo infierno que aterrorizaba a todos en la ciudad.

Habiendo comprendido de lo que estaba hablando Erena las soltó para pedirles que si podían detener a esa horda de seres oscuros que lo hicieran, tanto Erena como Anju salieron a las calles encontrándose con una escena desalentadora, a gente corriendo siendo asesinada de la manera más vil y despiadada, soldados siendo descuartizados sin ningún tipo de piedad como a cuerpos que eran colgado de los faroles de la ciudad, usando un radio que tenía entre sus ropas ordeno a sus tropas movilizarse entrando los tanques e infantería a la ciudad para un contra ataque.

Debemos encontrar a Nico… Anju… ¡Rápido consigue un vehículo! — La susodicha corrió por unas calles mientras la peli morada intentaba proteger a las personas, pero al atrapar a algunos soldados y de un movimiento romperlos en pedazos estos se volvían a regenerar como si nada para atacarla.

¡Mierda! ¡No podremos detenerlos si son inmortales! — Al estar a punto de ser atravesada por lanzas un camión los embistió haciéndolos pedazos abriéndose la puerta del copiloto, la peli marrón estaba al volante.

Su majestad suba —

La reina subió rápidamente esquivando a los espectros valaquianos subiéndose al camión conduciendo Anju a paso veloz arroyando a todo lo que estuviera en su camino, presenciando como sin ningún tipo de piedad la sangre de inocentes y no inocentes era derramada siendo eso una total carnicera humana, vieron como la Basílica Notre-Dame de Fourvière era convertida en un cementerio de muertos ya que más cuerpos estaban empalados a su alrededor, los hermosos jardines de Parc de la Tête d'Or teñidos de rojo, el aire estaba combinado entre ceniza y putrefacción encontrando a la reina de Valaquia en una de las plazas principales de la ciudad con una legión de arqueros que estaban apuntando hacia soldados prisioneros que de tan solo un movimiento dispararon sus flechas para matarlos pero como si eso no fuera suficiente con su espada Nico al pasar a un lado de ellos con su caballo los decapito de un solo tajo clavando la punta de su espada en la última cabeza como si hubiera tomado un trofeo totalmente cegada por su sed de venganza, tomando una estaca para colocar ahí la cabeza cercenada usándola como estandarte.

Anju dirígete hacia donde esta ella ¡Ahora! —

Logrando interceptarla entonces la reina bajaría del camión sin ningún tipo miedo o intimidación en su ser, Anju la seguía desenfundando una pistola para cubrirla y justo cuando los soldados de la draculina las ivan a acribillar fueron detenidos por su líder al ponerse frente ellos, bajando de su corcel clavando la esta con la cabeza del soldado en el suelo acercándose a ella observándola con esos orbes carmesí profundos para detener sus pasos a unos pocos centímetros de las inglesas para hablar de una manera autoritaria y firme.

Su majestad…. Master…. ¿Si han venido para masacrar a los nazis? descuiden yo lo hare… no voy a dejar nada de esta ciudad…. la are arder hasta sus cimientos — Levantaba la espada con la diestra hacia el cielo cayendo un rayo sobre en el centro de la ciudad.

Nico… puedo entender tu dolor… pero no tienen que pagar gente inocente… niños… mujeres… ancianos… estas cometiendo un genocidio — Erena intentaba dialogar con ella, pero solo recibió el ser apuntada con su espada en la yugular.

Porque debería tener piedad… con quienes me arrebataron a mi princesa…. Porque… porque debía mostrarles misericordia… ¡Cuando por culpa de Elichika Maki murió! —

Los ojos de Nico brillaban con un intenso odio e deseo sangriento, mientras el caos en Orleans aumentaba más.

Por favor… deja que los civiles abandonen la ciudad… nuestros enemigos son los nazis no ellos… —

Lamento no cumplir su pedido majestad, pero yo no dejare nada a mi alrededor… Elichika y todo aquel que le sea fiel será degollado con esta misma espada… así que por favor… no interfiera en mi camino, no le daré la oportunidad de hacerse a un lado como lo hice con Kotori y las demás, no insista —

Para Anju y Erena, las acciones de Nico no estaban pensadas de manera calculadora, ni con la cabeza fría, estaba totalmente dolida, estaba en su derecho de reaccionar de esa forma, pero no era justo que personas que eran subyugadas por la ocupación de los alemanes también tuviera que sufrir por su dolor, pero se daban cuenta de que no podían hacer nada, solamente tenía 2 opciones: Dejarla o interponerse, aunque esa última le costara la muerte. En un momento de descuido de las 3 un soldado británico vio la cercanía entre ambas y pensando lo peor soltó un disparo que logro impactar el pecho de la empaladora tocándose esa zona ensangrentada volteando para reconocer a quien pertenecía el soldado rabiando de ira que a gran velocidad se movió para de un tajo partirlo en 2 salpicando la sangre del cadáver manchando el rostro de ella tocándose su mejilla manchando sus manos enguantadas con ese líquido pasándolo por sus labios saboreando el exquisito sabor.

Diríjanse a Francia…. y díganle a lo que resta de sus tropas que se retiren, yo cuando termine de destruir esta ciudad estaré en Paris con ustedes, para acabar con esto…— Nuevamente volvía a montar su corcel mirándoles fijamente.

¿Dejaras que abandonen la ciudad la gente de Orleans o lo que quede? — Su insistencia era desesperante pero admirable para Nico quien sonrió levemente.

Lo pensare… —

Y sin más se marcharía del lugar cabalgando a toda prisa mientras las 2 inglesas harían lo mismo juntando sus tropas para dirigirse a Paris, para el encuentro final con Elichika.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Vaya agallas de Erena para hacerle frente a una carnicera, pero bueno solo queda acabar con los enemigos que quedan, Elichika, Hanayo, Rin y Yoshiko, el próximo capítulo será largo, compensando en que no haya terminado la historia el fin de semana por cuestiones personales, buenas tardes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**~ Vampire Hell ~**

 _XXV. Un nuevo amanecer_

La media noche estaba llegando a la ciudad de Paris, mientras tanto en una base subterránea debajo de la Torre Eiffel estaba alistándose para una última batalla en donde la mariscal Elichika estaba en un gran salón donde estaba todo un gran ejercito de miles de soldados estaban preparándose para lo que sería el punto máximo de la guerra, ya que la tensión entre ambos bandos estaba llegando a un punto de quiebre en el cual debía ejercer su dominio o todo lo que habían estado planeando los alemanes se vendría completamente abajo, ya que los norteamericanos, rusos, japoneses y británicos estaban tomando control de las ciudades que ellos habían sometido, incluso los italianos se habían rendido ante el asedio de las fuerzas aliadas. Siendo Francia el ultimo frente que Hitler tenia, el líder nazi ante su inminente derrota se había escondido en una cámara blindada en alguna parte de Europa para evitar ser capturado.

Pero Elichika no se rendiría sin luchar aun si el führer, era capturado, sus propios ideales de un tercer Reich estarían presentes hasta que ella cayera, por lo que ordeno a sus únicos subordinados que quedaran defender la ciudad a toda costa, sus comandantes Rin y Yoshiko estarían en el campo de batalla mientras Hanayo prepararía unas toxinas que haría que los ghouls tuvieran más fuerza y resistencia física, como además los soldados volverlos neonatos, es decir vampiros primerizos ya en este punto era todo o nada para la rusa. Después de unas palabras de aliento a sus soldados realizando el saludo nazi con el brazo extendido ordeno a todas sus tropas dispersarse por la ciudad para hacerle frente a todos sus enemigos.

Doctora Koizumi… si las tropas son vencidas, nuestro último recurso ¿Esta listo? — Cruzada de brazos miraba a la castaña con seriedad.

Si descuide… implantamos la bomba nuclear en el centro de la ciudad y tome aquí está el detonador…. — Le entrego un control a la rubia quien lo tomo para retirarse de ahí tranquilamente para observarlo todo desde la cima de la torre.

En los callejones oscuros del centro de la ciudad, las chicas de Aqours, Honoka y sus guerreras junto a Kotori estaban escondidas mientras miraban toda la movilización de la ciudad, al parecer ya estaban al tanto de que solamente quedaba ese frente por destruir y aparentemente no se veía fácil poder infiltrarse hasta encontrar el escondite de la mariscal, por lo que tendrían que luchar, poco a poco todas comenzaron a moverse, habiendo planificado un plan de ataque sorpresa siendo You, Kanan y Mari un señuelo para que Umi, Tsubasa y Honoka se hicieran cargo de los soldados mientras Kotori buscaba entre los alrededores algún rastro de Elichika. Sin perder más tiempo dieron rienda suelta al plan utilizando un lanza cohetes para hacer explotar un tanque en medio de las calles centrales mientras con granadas explotaban todo lo que hubiera a su paso. La peli azul desvainando su espada se movilizo rápidamente entre las líneas enemigas para acabar a los soldados de un solo golpe, Honoka se acercaba al tanque para ver si aún podían usarlo como transporte, pero estaba totalmente quemado. La peli gris se movía entre las calles y viendo todo despejado siguieron adelante sigilosamente matando a los soldados por la espalda hasta que llegaron a la plaza de la bastilla en donde se encontraba Rin con una escuadra de 50 soldados vigilando la zona.

Ahí está Rin…. yo me encargo de ella — Diría Tsubasa de una forma seria mientras comenzaba a transformarse en lobo.

¿Vas a estar bien Tsubasa? — La emperatriz de Akihabara le tomaba de las manos con un gesto triste en sus ojos, lleno de preocupación.

Descuida, voy a terminar de saldar cuentas con ella, cuando termine las alcanzo — Poco a poco salía de las sombras desenvainando una katana para lanzar contra los soldados, mientras la peli naranja se levantaba para empuñar su oz.

Al alejarse las chicas del lugar escucharon el sonido de los disparos, acompañados de los soldados que eran masacrados por la licántropo dirigiéndose por la avenida Eliseè Reclus avanzando la espía, la samurái y la emperadora a toda marcha abriéndose camino entre la barricada alemana matando y desmantelando toda ametralladora que se encontraran en su camino para toparse enfrente con soldados mejorados junto a un escuadrón de ghouls, que se lanzarían al ataque siendo las japonesas quienes tomarían ventaja lanzándose hacia adelante para hacerles frente mientras Kotori les ayudaba disparándole a los soldados pero eran superados fáci por lo que sería complicado derribarlos para poder pasar, por más que con sus katanas Honoka y Umi abrieran camino más de esas cosas salían por doquier siendo una barrera impenetrable.

¡Hay que buscar otro camino! ¡esas cosas no nos dejaran pasar… parecen parásitos derribamos a uno y salen! — Umi con golpes de tajo se defendía de los embates de esas bestias carnívoras destrozando sus extremidades, pero cada vez que esto pasaba los miembros parecían replicar más de esas cosas.

¡Umi! ¡Kotori! ¡Hay que movernos o aquí nos mataran! — La peli jengibre se defendía de una manera feroz del ataque enemigo, pero en un movimiento inconsciente una de esas cosas logro clavarle una garra en la clavícula causándole una herida letal.

¡Mi señora! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! — su mano derecha con ferocidad se lanzó contra el agresor para degollarlo con su katana mientras se colocada delante de la emperatriz.

Si descuida…. debemos huir de aquí…. necesitamos refuerzos… —

Como pudo Umi la ayudo a levantarse mientras le tomaba del hombro para comenzar a caminar mientras Kotori era su retaguardia disparando a sus enemigos, pero su suerte parecía maldita ya que las estaban arrinconando contra un muro de contención mientras les apuntaban con sus armas, solamente se abrazaron entre si cerrando los ojos esperando una muerte segura, pasando algunos segundos y nada pasaba, de la nada se escuchaban gritos horrizados, gruñidos de dolor siendo algo confuso para ellas temiendo abrir los ojos pero al final lo hicieron encontrándose con una grata pero inesperada sorpresa ya que los no muertos de la reina de Valaquia estaban haciendo pedazos al enemigo masacrándolo sin piedad regando grandes cantidades de sangre por las calles Parisinas además de ver en un corcel espectral a la peli negra con su espada en la diestra galopando a toda prisa degollando a los ghouls sin piedad alguna dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra clavando la punta de la espada en una cabeza cercenada alzándola mientras gritaba de éxtasis mirando a las chicas que estaban con la mirada perdida, en total shock.

¡Señores no dejen ni una solo vivo!, ¡Acabemos con esta peste de una maldita vez!, ¡Quiero sus cuerpos y cabezas clavados e estacas! — Junto a ella venían sus 3 sirvientes, Fumiko, Hideko y Mika quienes se movían rápidamente entre las líneas enemigas descuartizando todo lo que se encontraran en su camino — ¡Ustedes 3 levántense ahora que no es momento de descansar Holgazanas! —

Nico… has venido a ayudarnos…. — La más sorprendida era la peli gris quien se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Hagamos de cuenta que si pero no se confundan ustedes, yo vine por un solo objetivo y ese es Yoshiko — Con una sonrisa burlona jalo la rienda de su cabello para seguir galopando alrededor de la ciudad mientras sus hordas de muertos vivientes aniquilaban todo a su paso.

Con gran destreza y agilidad la peli negra se abría paso rumbo a la Torre Eiffel donde presentía la presencia de la rubia que la observo en la cima con su visión aumentada, usando su poder espectral creo en el aire unas especie de cuchillas de sangre las cuales con un solo movimiento como misiles teledirigidos lanzaría hacia ella pero a pocos centímetros de lograr impactarla una especie de muro de oscuridad detuvo el ataque apareciendo a su lado Yoshiko quien sonreía con gran cinismo y arrogancia desenvainando su sable mientras Elichika le daba la orden atacar que no dudo en obedecer lanzándose en picada desde la cima del símbolo más representativo de esa nación europea haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera una gran neblina rojiza que volaba por los aires a una velocidad supersónica siendo solo cuestión de segundos para que el inminente choque de espadas surgiera haciendo retroceder a la general Valaquiana descendiendo al suelo sonriente con esa actitud arrogante de costumbre.

Mi señora… ¿En verdad usted quiere aniquilarlo todo a su paso? — Descendiendo al suelo señalando con su espada a la mayor quien se bajaba del corcel dándole un toque en el lomo para que se convirtiera en un perro gigantesco de aspecto diabólico con enormes garras y colmillos afilados.

Arrasa con todo mi fiel mascota…. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Yoshiko… yo lo único que quiero es cortarte la cabeza, como atravesarle el corazón a esa perra de allá — Apuntando donde estaba Elichika observándolo todo.

Entonces… creo que no tengo más opción que vencerla… — Adoptando una posición de combate se lanzaría al ataque de nueva cuenta.

Si es lo que quieres… está bien… —

Ambas guerreras se lanzaban a la batalla nuevamente chocando sus espadas mientras daban golpes de tajo con ferocidad moviéndose de un lado a otro, siendo impulsadas por el profundo resentimiento y la sed de sangre que ambas sentían por sus respectivos motivos, tanto Nico como Yoshiko no tenían nada absolutamente que perder por lo que lucharían con todas sus fuerzas, siendo la reina quien iría al siguiente nivel haciendo que su espada comenzara a emanar llamar las cuales con los golpes de tajo lañaba ráfagas que golpeaban a su oponente de manera letal y en respuesta Yoshiko cortando su palma de la mano bañaba la hoja con su sangre para que con cada movimiento pequeñas cuchillas fueran disparadas para herir gravemente a su oponente.

Los embates de cada una golpeaban sin cesar, con fuerza y brutalidad causando heridas a cada una, pero esto no les impedía seguir luchando.

Yoshiko… no me interesa que te haya dicho esa perra rusa… Tú fuiste una de mis más leales guerreras…. ¿Por qué luchar contra mí? no podrás vencerme —

Mi señora, usted ha masacrado a miles de personas desde que volvió a la vida, he visto todos los informes que los nazis me proporcionaron, he visto en las memorias de algunos soldados lo cruel que usted ha sido, a masacrado a gente inocente con tal de lograr sus metas —

¿Acaso ha cambiado eso? Sigo siendo igual…. los daños colaterales en la guerra son inevitables y lo sabes —

Él toma y daca entre ambas está intensificándose que sin importar cuánto daño se hicieran no cederían, no darían marcha atrás llego el punto en que ambas en un movimiento mutuamente se habían clavado las espadas en el centro del pecho de la contraria mientras sus miradas se cruzaban percibiendo ese fuego interno, el deseo de aniquilarse mutuamente que sentían, quedándose unos segundos así para después sacar sus espadas ensangrentadas mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a derrumbarse y a explotar, siendo una señal en que el enemigo estaba siendo lentamente aniquilado, sintiendo en el aire ese gran hedor a sangre y carne putrefacta. Nico desplazándose rápidamente llego a estar a pocos centímetros de ella golpeando su pecho en diagonal con la espada mientras Yoshiko respondía con un ataque en diagonal, pero de abajo hacia arriba cortando en su abdomen lo siguiente sería un golpe critico que ambas darían atravesando su espada justo en el corazón de cada una esparciendo su sangre en el suelo tensándose ambas porque prácticamente se habían golpeado a nivel crítico.

¡Tsk! ¡Tanto es tu deseo vencerme que olvidas todo lo que hice por ti! ¡Yo te permití casarte con una pariente del sultán a escondidas con la doncella Riko!, ¡Te di todo lo que deseaste y así me lo pagas! — La sangre de su pecho se desbordaba.

¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en que usted haya matado a tantos inocentes a sangre fría! — Sentía un intenso dolor en su pecho desangrándose rápidamente.

¡Lo hize por proteger a mi pueblo, nuestro pueblo!, ¡Yoshiko reacciona!, ¡No fue mi culpa que nuestros aliados desertaran y se la entregaran al sultán decapitándola ante tus ojos! —

La peli azul al recordar esos acontecimientos, un gran sentimiento de vacío la estaba invadiendo, comprendiendo de la manera más dolorosa el crimen que cometió, sentía mucha culpa por ello y no tenía la cara para ver a su reina a los ojos por lo que hizo lo más honorable que podía, atravesar la espada de la peli negra en su corazón jalándola hacia ella para que la punta atravesara su espalda matándola de manera contunde mientras su cuerpo perdía fuerza cayendo en los brazos de Nico totalmente debilitada. Esta última no entendía porque lo había hecho, pero al sacar la espada noto como lentamente su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando cayéndose a pedazos mientras sus restos se volvían carne putrefacta y sangre negra, dejándola en el suelo para escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Lamento haber confundido las cosas, mi señora…. si en algo puedo enmendar mi error es decirle que debajo de la torre Eiffel una bomba nuclear será activada si la mariscal cae, asesínela antes de que la active —

Tras esas últimas palabras, Yoshiko se hacía simplemente cenizas mientras Nico se levantaba mirando hacia el cielo mientras sus restos se perdían entre la noche, ante esto la rubia entendía que estaba a punto todo de llegar a su fin por lo que rápidamente bajaba por las escaleras rumbo a una vía de escape, pero a pocos metros de poder entrar a lo que era su base por un ducto subterráneo fue embestida por la espalda por la peli negra quien con su espada le apunto a la yugular mientras se acercaba inclinándose hacia ella haciéndose ver realmente fría e intimidante mientras le tomaba por el cuello de su ropa para levantarla del suelo con brusquedad mientras sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad en tono carmesí, alertando a la rubia que haría un último intento por hacerle razonar en que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Vas a matarme después de todo… después de que traje a la princesa escarlata a la vida, mi único deseo es hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, tu deberías entender que grandes metas requieren grandes sacrificios… en la guerra las bajas son algo que no se puede impedir, era vital que la humidad sufriera este a debacle para hacerla renacer como un lugar mejor, déjame ir… por favor… — Mirándole con un fingido arrepentimiento al parecer la contraria estaba accediendo ya que la soltaba pero al último momento le clavo en la espada en el pecho causando una hemorragia masiva que la materia en cuestión de segundos.

Tu causa me ha causado demasiados problemas así que lo siento, pero no te dejare vivir— Dejándola a su suerte, tomo el control de la bomba haciéndolo pedazos al aplastarlo con su mano.

Poco a poco dejo el lugar mientras con su solo mover una mano incendio la torre, viendo como toda una nación caía finalmente incendiándose hasta sus cimientos junto a sus ideales de destrucción caminando por las calles presenciando como sus fuerzas no dejaban ni un solo rastro del enemigo hasta que finalmente todo termino reuniéndose todas en el jardín de los Campos Elíseos habiendo dejado todo un baño de sangre en cada calle mientras se sentaban en el suelo dejando sus armas a un lado. Todas se miraron mutuamente mientras se mantenían pensativas hasta que Kotori reacciono sacando un radio de sus cosas avisando que ya todo había terminado, cuando termino volvió con las demás mientras miraban el amanecer, para después mirar a Nico con cierta incertidumbre, no sabían si la luz del sol le podría hacer daño.

No se preocupen… pronto me iré de aquí y regresare a mi reino junto a estas pequeñas ¿no es así? — Miraba a sus 3 draculinas quienes asentían con levedad.

Así es majestad — Las 3 decían al unísono.

Igual nosotras partiremos a los Estados Unidos todo termino jejeje es hora de unas merecidas vacaciones — You con cierto toque burlan decía esas palabras haciendo reír a las demás.

Nosotras igual volveremos a Akihabara… debo eliminar lo último que quede de la ocupación nazi en los alrededores, Umi y Tsubasa me ayudaran. — Las mencionadas solamente asintieron

¿Y tú Kotori que harás? — La peli azul la miraba con curiosidad a la peli gris recibiendo de su parte una sonrisa.

Desmantelar lo que quede…. y meter a prisión a los prisioneros, lo que la reina decida… pero descuida tendré tiempo para visitarte después—

Todas se reían a carcajadas mientras Umi solamente se ruborizaba por lospalabras de Kotori, mientras Nico aprovechaba para levantarse lentamente de ahí para retirarse siendo acompañada por sus subordinadas quienes caminaban a su lado curiosas por saber ahora que les depararía el destino en un futuro ya que como eran inmortales no podrían morir tan fácilmente, ya lo suficientemente lejos, Fumiko fue la que hablo por las 3 chicas.

¿Ahora qué haremos mi señora? La guerra termino… aunque a un alto costo… —

La princesa… se sacrificó por nosotras… —

Tan solo recordarla le hacía sentir triste y con una grieta en su pecho que ni la misma eternidad podría sanar, pero solo quedaba seguir adelante, porque al menos muy en el fondo de su ser ella estaba completamente consciente de que su amada pelirroja así lo hubiera querido, que viviera al menos tranquila lo que le restara de existencia que era mucha, ya todo había terminado tan solo le quedaba volver a casa y proteger a su gente de todo aquel quisiera invadir sus dominios, escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza del mundo durante más de 50 años en donde todo fue tranquilidad hasta cierto punto en el mundo, porque no faltaba quienes quisieran hacer guerra por sus propias ambiciones pero al menos estas batallas estaban muy alejadas de sus dominios por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por nada, solamente restaba la paz y tranquilidad en Valaquia.

 **Fin**

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí termino esta historia, y espero que este final haya sido de su completa satisfacción, gracias a los que siguieron esta historia capitulo tras capitulo, sus comentarios, sus regaños, sus sugerencias, mil gracias a todos, de verdad como escritor a mí me motiva y sirve, lo que ustedes opinan de mis trabajos para ver en que puedo mejorar, para ser mucho mejor día a día, sin más que decir gracias y buenas tardes.**


End file.
